The True Tale of the Grey Company
by Authoressinhiding
Summary: Start with an insane teenage flautist. Stir in the Sons of Elrond, Legolas, and a whole bunch of Rangers. Add a pinch of warfare and danger. And get...this fic.
1. Band Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Other people do.**

**Author's Note: To really get this story, you might want to read "Fan-girls and Elf-friends" and "The Further Adventures of Merry L. Wood". They're the ones that come before it.**

* * *

"Heard any good gossip today, Mer?" Jack asked, looking up from his lunch. 

Merry slid her Styrofoam lunch tray down across from him and sat down.

"Not much, though I could have sworn I heard two girls discussing getting tattoos in homeroom," she told him with a laughing smile on her face.

Jack choked on his chocolate milk and put down the carton, coughing.

"Breathe." She took a bite of her mashed potatoes. "Mmm. Heavenly."

"You love chicken nugget day."

"Yep," Merry agreed. "I must admit that I was surprised not to find you surrounded by preps today."

Jack blushed and did not meet her eyes.

He had switched to Merry's school after Christmas break, and on his first day back, Merry had found him sitting at a table surrounded by the popular girls.

"Uh, 'scuse me, ladies," her friend'd had to say, "but please make room for me best mate. Merry, get your glutinous maximus over here!"

The popular girls had not been pleased.

"Sorry 'bout that, Mer."

"I said it was okay the other day. Don't make me say it again."

"Ah. Are you ready for the chair test last hour?"

Merry dropped her fork and looked shocked.

"What? Oh, nuts! I forgot it."

"Were you reading?"

"Yeah." She looked embarrassed.

"What?" He sighed in exasperation.

"The sixth HP book."

"Haven't you already read that?"

"I wanted to read it again."

"I see."

"Today is Friday," Merry observed.

"Pointing out the obvious, mate."

"I know. Anyway, you want to come over tomorrow and practice the Honor Band music?"

He ate a chicken nugget and considered her proposition.

"Aye."

"No movies."

Jack pretended to pout. "Aw. Ok. Can we ride your gelding?"

"Jack! He's unridable, remember? He still bucks at the lope."

"Right. I still want to come."

"Cool. Now what number was the test on again?"

Merry got home after school, flicked Alex in the back of the head, and began to work on her book report. The rough draft was due in a week, and she hadn't even started. The flautist worked through dinner, only stopping to type up what she'd written in longhand. At about 7:00, Alex came in with a cheeseburger and an orange soda for her. She nodded in thanks and flipped through the book, looking for a particular quote. At 8:30, the teenager put her book down and put an audio book CD into her Walkman. Merry listened to it while getting ready for bed. By 10:00, she was fast asleep.

Her dreams were pleasant at first, then changed to darker themes. She saw red eyes, golden rings, and orcs by the thousands. It was when she watched a host of Uruk-hai attack Edoras that Merry woke up, screaming.

It was a good thing, too. A large spider – well, it was huge, actually –was binding her legs with cords and bending over her.

"Oh, snap!" Merry cried and found, to her relief, that she was able to draw her sword.

_Just when you think you've beaten the system, Middle-earth sucks you back in. Aw, shucks._

More spiders dropped down from the trees around her, coming much closer that she wished. The spider at her feet jabbed her with its stinger. The poison and drowsiness induced by it flowed through her veins.

_Oh no! I have such bad timing and luck._

The other spiders came close enough now to bind her arms and torso with their webs.

_Spiders are so sick. They produce thread from their bums! No natural creature does that. I'm so sleepy. I must be in Mirkwood. Sleep. Moo. Coke truck. SASSAAFRASSSSS!_

Merry's thoughts became more and more random and less and less connected. Her mind floated back to Jack and the way school had been since he had switched to hers. She'd had more people talk to her, even if some were only interested in Jack. The cheerleaders loathed her more than ever now. For some reason, they saw her as the only obstacle blocking their way to going out with Jack. They were partly right, but Jack Shetland didn't like them anyway. Besides, he and Merry were just friends, no more.

Merry's mind snapped back to the spiders. She could feel the unconsciousness closing in.

"Help!" The scream was overdue, but it was still worth trying. "Help me! Somebody, anybody, help!"

A hunting party of elves heard screams coming from a close-by grove. They moved softly and swiftly through the forest toward the sounds. If it was orcs…

They burst into the clearing just as the spiders began to work on Merry's neck. They had jabbed her again to stop her cries. All of the elves except one went after the spiders. Legolas rushed to Merry and began slicing the sticky cords with his knife. To the elf's surprise, she didn't sit up and help him. The flautist lay there, limp and unresponsive. Fear filled Legolas's heart. What if she was dead? He took Merry in his arms and shook her, but her head just lolled limply to one side, like a rag doll.

"Merry! Merry! Wake up!" he yelled, shaking her again.

Her eyes opened, and the girl smiled.

"Took you long enough," Merry whispered, then went limp as a boned fish once more.

**

* * *

A/N: There we go. It might have been a little damsel-in-distressy, but we'll get to the pranks and fun soon enough. I welcome ideas almost as much as I welcome reviews. I thank everyone who read the previous two and hope they enjoy this one. **

**Authoressinhiding**

**The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow if I can, pursuing it with eager feet until it joins some larger way where many paths and errands meet, and whither then I cannot say.**


	2. Taken Over

**Emily – Well, would you rather I let her die?**

**Liv – Yes, Leggy this and Leggy that. :yawns: It's getting boring.**

**Ames – We shall leave all romances alone at this point. I've only had three reviews and am not about to lose the shadow readers – those who don't review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Orlando Bloom. WAHAAA!**

* * *

When the girl woke, she did not open her eyes, just listened and felt around to find out where she was. She was lying in a bed; she could feel the blankets over her and the mattress under her. Something was lying on top of her legs from the knee down; she couldn't move them to turn over onto her back. Merry put her palms down on the soft mattress and pushed upward enough so that she could turn her head and see what was limiting her movement. She started to chuckle softly. The iron gray wolf that was Legolas was stretched out across the foot of the bed – and Merry. He was snoring slightly.

"Legolas!" Merry yelled.

The wolf jerked awake and sent her a reproachful look.

"Get off of me," she ordered. Even if he was an elf, the wolf acted like a big puppy sometimes. The lupine jumped off the bed and changed into Legolas.

"Did you have to do that, mate?" the girl asked, sitting up and rubbing her legs, which had fallen asleep. "You weigh more than I do. Ow! My poor legs, my poor legs. Now I know how Dori felt."

"Sorry," he apologized. "Have you slept off the poison yet?"

"I think so. What's going on?"

"Good. What do you mean?"

"What's going on in Mirkwood and Middle-earth?"

"We – the wood elves – are currently watching Smeagol. Outside, it is getting dark."

"You mean Sauron's getting stronger?"

"No, I mean the sun is going down. Sauron is getting stronger, though. It has been a long time since I have been to Rivendell. Since we last met, in fact."

Merry frowned. "When was that, actually?"

"In years, or what we did last?"

"What we did last?"

"That was the time you demanded to be taken to the Grey Havens."

"Right. The time the twins tried to sneak away and hunt orcs?"

"Yes."

"Mmm," Merry smiled. "And I bound them together with rope?"

"And they cursed you for an hour," he laughed.

"Before finally cutting themselves free," she giggled.

"That was good. It's been a long time since then, though."

"I know, mate."

Legolas sighed.

"So, how's Gollum doing?"

"Smeagol, Merry."

"Gollum," she insisted.

"Smeagol."

"Gollum."

"Smeagol!"

"Gollum." Merry remained calm.

"SMEAGOL!"

"Gollum. Legolas, if you can't behave, go home."

"This is my home!"

"Leggy, calm down before you start foaming at the mouth."

That stopped him. The elf thought for a moment, then spoke, "Sorry."

"It's fine." The flautist got out of bed and stood up, yawning.

"Where are my effects?" she asked.

The elf gestured with his head to her shoes, belt, and weapons leaning against the wall.

"Thanks, Legolas." She buckled on her belt and pulled a comb out of her pouch. She ran it through her hair several times and then turned to Legolas. "Hey, Leggy, could you braid my hair?"

He backed away from her and fled out the door.

_Now what did I do?_

Merry sighed and put her hair up in a ponytail. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her bow and quiver, and ran out the door, following Legolas. Once outside in the passage, she had no idea of where to go, however.

_Me gusta hacer pensas locas._

_Not helping, alter ego._

_What? We do like to make crazy plans._

_Si, but that's not the point._

_We could scream._

_True. I hate to make everyone worry. I don't want to cry wolf._

_Whatever. You love attention._

_Yeah, yeah, I do. I wonder where Legolas went to._

_Hmm. I have no clue._

_What, no more espanol?_

_Hoy es sabado, or it should be._

_Hmm. Depends on how long we slept the poison off._

_Ok. Anyways, how are we going to find Leggy? I have no ideas._

_Me either._

_Hmm. _Merry slumped against the wall, thinking.

Well, we could… 

_Found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut just now. Just now, I found a peanut, found a peanut just now._

"Stop singing!" Merry yelled aloud, sinking to the floor and rocking back and forth as she held her knees to her chest. "Someone stop the singing! Please!" she howled. "Stooooooop!"

A few elves stuck their heads out into the passage and stared at the demented girl who was still yelling. Someone dashed off to find Legolas. This girl was under his care. He ought to know about her madness, and, hopefully, he would be able to calm her down.

Merry was still screaming when Legolas got there ten minutes later.

The minute he came into sight, her alter ego stopped singing. Merry let her head drop onto her knees and started crying in embarrassment.

_I got him here._

_Go ruin someone else's life. How am I supposed to explain this?_

_You could tell him the truth._

_He won't believe me._

Someone lifted Merry's chin, and her violet eyes met green ones.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked gently.

"Yes," she answered shakily.

The elf pulled her to her feet.

"What was that all about?"

"Truth or plausible explanation?"

"Truth, Uruva, as always."

"Well, then, my alter ego in my head started singing, and I couldn't get it to shut its mouth."

"So you yelled."

"Yeah," Merry sighed.

"I see." Legolas put an arm around the flautist's shoulder and nodded to the other elves. They left, moving as softly as shadows. "I think you need to get outside, breathe some fresh air.

"Good idea," Merry replied and walked with him out into the forest.

_I'm going to kill you._

_You can't, chica loca. I'm inside your mind. I'm a part of you. You lack the power to kill me off. Besides, it would destroy you._

_Well, shut your mouth, will you?_

_That I can do._

_Then do it!_

_Fine, no need to get upset. I'll just wait here, in quiet suffering._

_Fine by me, as long as it's quiet._

**

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, my friends, we finish another chapter. And now I wait for your reviews. If you do not press the 'review' button, whatever color it may be, I shall most certainly hunt you down. :grins like a crazy fan-girl: As always, I welcome contributions and criticisms, even if my characters strike you as MS or OOC. THANKS! DON:T FORGET TO REVIEW NOW!**


	3. Down the Swift, Dark Stream They Go

**Black as the Shadows - I shall keep updating as long as the story clamors to be written. And, believe me; mate, it shall clamor for a very long time.**

**Time and Fate – Oh, no. It's the group of Rangers, the twins, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli who go on the Paths of the Dead.**

**Emily – It's not multiple personalities. It's internal conflict that she resolves by having two warring factors in her mind. Think of it as symbolism.**

**Ames – See review response above. She's perfectly sane, or as sane as any person put through her experiences can be. **

**TheDreamChild – How funny would you find it if it was you?**

**Fk306 animelover – I am, as always, your servant. Allow me to update now.**

**HazleSilver – It's all right, mate. We all forget to do things sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim, I disclaim, I disclaim! Enough already.**

* * *

Merry spent the next few days learning how to better climb trees and use her bow. Legolas had almost managed to convince everyone that she wasn't demented. Merry and her inner voices had made a truce for the time being. Neither expected it to last long, but they would enjoy it while it did. Then came the day Legolas gave her a tour.

"So where's the cellar?"

_Stay in my head._

_No! I'm going to enjoy this._

_Very well. We'll do whatever you wish._

_Really?_

_For now._

"Uh?" He looked nonplussed.

"Will you show me?" she asked.

"Of course. Follow me."

She did follow as he paced smoothly down to the cellar. Merry glimpsed the faint outline of a door in the floor.

"Is that a trapdoor, Legs?"

"Yes, but please don't call me that."

Merry ignored his request. "Will you open it for me?"

The elf sighed, bent over to a ring on the floor and pulled upwards. The trapdoor was bigger than Merry had expected, but that was all for the better.

"What's down there?"

"The Forest River. If you get close to the door, you can hear it. See?" He leaned down near the opening. It was not a good move. Merry gave him a light push, and the elf, losing his balance, fell through the trapdoor and hit the water below with a splash. For twenty horrid seconds or so, Merry watched the water filled with worry. Her fears subsided when Legolas came back up to the surface, spluttering, cursing, gasping for breath, but alive all the same.

"Uruva!" he yelled; the way his voice shook told her plainly about his rage. "Get me out! It's freezing down here!"

"I can't speak Elvish!" she called down to him innocently.

'Then start screaming!"

"I can't! It's demeaning!"

"Meredith Lee Wood! Go get someone, or I'll be carried away by the current. Go!"

"Um, no, I don't think so."

"Merry!" Legolas was panicking now. "Please do this for me. Please!"

_We're going to regret this._

_Oh, well. We only live once._

Merry yelled, "Look out below!" She jumped through the trapdoor. Legolas moved out of the way just in time; she hit the water in a cannon ball and created a humongous tidal wave.

"It's as cold as Redfish Lake," Merry said, teeth chattering, as she swam over to the frowning elf. "Where does this river go again?"

"It flows out into the woods," Legolas replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Then hang on!" Merry yelled and stopped fighting the current. It swept her along, away from Legolas, who was still trying to swim upstream.

"Merry!" the panic-stricken elf yelled. "Merry!"

"Just let go of your fear. Let the current bring you back here to me. Relax!" she screamed before vanishing from view into the darkness.

Legolas battled the current for about a minute more. His eyes were wide with horror and fear. The water was so cold. So cold. Finally he gave in to the river's pull. The elf rolled over onto his back and floated as he let the river push him along. Merry was hanging onto a rock about a hundred yards from where he had last seen her. When the frigid elf drew even with the rock, she let go, swam over to him, and grabbed his arm.

"Legolas, are you alright?"

The elf opened one eye and glared at her.

"I though elves didn't feel the cold."

"Normally, we don't. This river, however, is so bone-chillingly cold, that – Achoo!" the elf sneezed. He rolled over onto his stomach. "Why did you push me?" he asked Merry somberly.

"Truth or excuse?"

"Truth. Achoo!" he sneezed again.

"I thought that it would be fun."

"And are you still of that opinion?"

"Yes. Will the portcullis be raised?"

Legolas cursed softly under his breath. "Some barrels went out earlier, but now, I do not know."

"Uh oh."

"Next time, make sure we can get out before you push me into an underground river."

"Right. You know, Legolas, this is the perfect moment for a heart-to-heart chat."

Legolas moved off to the side a few inches.

"I was kidding."

"Sure," he said, but he didn't move closer.

"Um, there aren't any fish in her, are there?"

"Of course, Merry," he replied simply. "It is a river, after all."

She swam over to him like lightning and grabbed a hold of his tunic.

"Big fish?"

"Perhaps. Why?"

Merry started screaming at the top of her lungs. She didn't stop for about five minutes.

"Merry, we should be passing the portcullis soon. Could you please be quiet?" the elf asked.

"Ok," she sniveled. "I don't like fish."

"I can tell," Legolas replied. "Aha!"

"What?" Merry questioned, letting go of him and swimming about five feet away.

"The portcullis is open." He pointed to the ceiling behind them. Almost cricking her neck in the process, Merry looked to where he pointed and saw spikes, which were really the bottom of the portcullis. "I don't know whether to punish the person who let if open or thank them."

"Thank them," Merry advised. "Otherwise we might have died in this river.

Legolas shivered visibly. "Good point."

"How long do we have until the river reaches the surface?"

"Not that long, though I must admit I've never actually swam it before. No elf has swum it ever, to my knowledge. Someone may have fallen in on accident once or twice, but no one has ever been so fool-hardy as to swim it."

"If you didn't think I would, you don't really know me yet," the girl laughed. "Besides, this will ensure that I get to take a bath."

Legolas groaned. "You could have just asked for one."

"I know," Merry replied cheerfully, "but my better judgment has yet to rule over my inner voices when it comes to having fun."

"Perhaps," said Legolas knowingly, "or perhaps you never argue enough with it."

"Perhaps," Merry admitted. "You know me too well."

"I'd have to, after having to put up with you for so long."

"It hasn't been that long," Merry persisted.

"Oh, really?" the elf asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Really." The teenager stuck out her chin stubbornly. "You know, I haven't met Gollum yet. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were hiding him from me."

"Look! There's a light up ahead!" the elf called, but they both knew he was dodging her question.

Merry breaststroked to the side and waited for what was to come. Legolas followed her, relieved that she hadn't pursued the subject further.

They soon came out into the open forest. The river danced briskly through the forest, but neither elf nor girl paused to enjoy the beauty. Merry swam further to the side and crawled up the bank and collapsed, exhausted. Legolas stood up in the shallows and waded out before striding gracefully to the top of the bank.

"Get up," he ordered Merry, nudging her gently in the ribs with his foot.

Shooting him a ferocious glare, the flautist took his offered hand and stood up.

"I'm drenched," she sighed, pointing out the obvious. It was true for both of them. Their clothes were dripping and their hair was soaked. Legolas laid down his quiver and belt and pulled off his tunic. He bundled his belt and tunic together into his arms after re-slinging the quiver on his back. Merry just stood there, getting her breath for a while, before following his example. Her brocade tunic was too hot and stiff for the warm day, anyway, and her light shirt underneath would dry much faster. Merry did not remove her belt, however; she needed the feeling of security her sword and knife afforded.

"Where to now?" she asked at last.

"To the caves, of course," Legolas replied. "We are in great need of dry clothes."

"It's warm."

"Yet it is the beginning of October. Come on now."

With that, the two friends left the riverside.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Shadow readers, I know some of you by name and will hunt you down, so please review.**


	4. Girl With No Passion for Fashion

**Black as the Shadows – What do you mean I can do better? You've got to say more than that, mate. You'll send me into a panic attack every time.**

**Time and Fate – A shadow reader is someone who reads and doesn't review.**

**Ames – Just a fun piece of fluff brought on by the evil little plot bunnies running rampant in my head.**

**Emizee – I don't like them, except when they're in tanks and I can keep a good eye on them.**

**HazleSilver – Perhaps, but I doubt my abilities to write a romance. So, I won't.**

**Qwen – Does the "hmmm" mean you like it? I hope so.**

**RespecttheSporks – No, my dear shadow reader, as they wouldn't be around to reveal who I was. Either that, or I'd act through Legolas. He's so….usable.**

**Fk306 animelover – No, you're safe. Other people, however, well, they're not so safe.**

**Disclaimer: Hail Tolkien!**

* * *

King Thranduil was shocked by the appearance of his son and guest.

"We fell into the river," Legolas told him.

"Oh."

"By way of the cellar," Merry put in.

The king looked taken aback for a moment, then regained his composure.

"I see. Legolas, why weren't you attending to your duties?" Thranduil asked with a frown.

"I was, uh, showing Merry around."

"As charming as your friend no doubt is," the king nodded at Merry, "she has been here long enough for you to leave her to her own pursuits or find away for her to help you. I do not count helping you both find your way into the Forest River as help."

Merry blushed. She had not known how shrewd the king was. Legolas bowed his head in acknowledgement of the criticism.

"I'm sure that taking the girl along would be much more profitable," the king went on, "and if you did not, I fear that she will get upset."

Both of Merry's alter egos winced.

_He hasn't forgotten the screaming._

_Found a peanut, found a peanut, found a pea - . Sorry._

_Apology accepted if you promise not to sing that song anymore._

_How long is anymore?_

_Not until it's in our best interest._

_Who decides that?_

_I DO._

_Oh, yeah, it's you, the almighty moderator. All bow down and pay obeisance to you. Oh, Moderator, we are your slaves. Oh, Moderator, we are your slaves._

_HUSH. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR._

_Oh. So you're going now?_

_YES. AND ONE MORE THING. NO MORE PUSHING PEOPLE OR JUMPING OURSELF INTO FREEZING COLD RIVERS!_

_We got it. _Both of Merry's other voices replied lazily. _We got it._

_GOOD. 'BYE._

_Gosh, the moderator is bossy._

_Oh, aye. Will you stop singing?_

_For now, mate. For now._

_If that's all I can ask for…_

_It is._

_Then I thank you. Muchas gracias._

_De nada._

Merry's focus switched back to the present. Both elves were looking at her expectantly.

"Uh, what? Sorry, guys. I wasn't paying attention."

"I said," said Thranduil, "are you in need of refreshment?"

"Huh?" She was just stumped this time.

"Are you hungry?" Legolas asked slowly.

"Oh, that's what he meant. Yeah, I'm hungry."

The elves shook their heads wordlessly.

"I'm also wet," the girl continued, "and bored. Anybody have a peanut?"

_Will you be quiet?_

_No…of course not._

_Grrr. Fine. Be that way._

_I will._

Legolas shook his head. "No."

"Young lady, I am sure it would be best if you returned to your accommodations. My son and I have to talk," Thranduil said.

"So I'm being banished to my room while you and Leggy have a talk?" Merry queried. For a moment, she seemed to consider the proposition. "Ok, but only if I get to see Gollum."

Legolas buried his face in his hands. Thranduil's gaze passed from the girl to his son and back to the girl again. "I'm sure that can be arranged," he said somberly.

Merry traipsed off, flashing Legolas a smirk.

"Ada, did you have to do that? She'll come to some mischief, I'm sure."

"Be that as it may, either she must become useful or leave, and that, I believe, she will refuse to do. You cannot pamper her forever, Legolas."

"I know."

"Tomorrow," the king went on, "you will go with her to hunt. I expect the two of you to bring back dinner."

"But Ada…"

"Well, not enough dinner for the whole realm, but you know what I mean."

His son nodded. "I'll leave now."

"I said tomorrow, not today. Anyway, your mother wants to see that enchanting little friend of yours. Something about her needing a proper wardrobe, I believe it was." Thranduil's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Can you tell her?" Legolas moaned. "She will either make a scene, kill me, or both."

The Elven king smiled broadly; he was definitely hiding a laugh.

"That is why, my son, I'm sending you."

* * *

"Ow! Get that bloody pin out of me! Let me go! Let me go! Legolas! Help meeeeeee!"

"Stop squirming,' Legolas's mother ordered. When Merry did not obey, she pinched the girl's ear. "Let the seamstresses do their jobs now."

"Leggy!" the teenager screamed at the top of her voice. "Make your mum and her minions get their claws off of me! Ouch!"

Legolas, on the other side of the door, just chuckled silently. Merry was getting payback for the pink hair, tying up the twins, and most importantly pushing him into the river.

The door opened a crack, and one of his mother's finest seamstresses poked her head out.

"You're welcome to go and do something else," she told Legolas with a smile.

"It's rather more enjoyable to listen. What is going on in there?"

"She fights like a wild cat. Your mother will tame her, though."

"I'm sure she will," Legolas laughed. "How long will this take?"

"We found some nice clothes that almost fit her. We're doing alterations now."

"Ah."

The elf-woman went back into the room and shut the door.

Meanwhile, a grey wolf ran off to ransack Merry's room. If she had that video camera thing…

When the elves finally stopped messing with her, Merry was in a very bad mood. If Legolas – or any other cute elf – had offered to be her personal slave forever, she would have bitten their heads off. That was how annoyed she was. The thirteen-year-old had been poked, prodded, groomed, scrubbed, and been made to feel like a Barbie within an inch of her life.

As she left the "torture chamber", Merry saw Legolas. His mouth was hanging open in shock. The new Merry was much different from the old one. She wore a … Hang on, that wasn't Merry. Legolas peered closer and realized that it was a young elf-maid, probably another of his mother's "hopeless" fashion cases. Just behind her came the real Merry. She looked like usual, except she was wearing a new outfit and grumbling under her breath.

"They tried to braid my hair," she moaned, rubbing her scalp. "I finally convinced them just to let me put it up in a ponytail."

"I see," replied Legolas, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" the teenager growled, yanking his golden tresses very hard.

"You had better start running!" the elf yelled.

Merry's eyes widened, then she whirled around and dashed off with Legolas in hot pursuit.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you kindly for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. :adopts Western drawl: Now hurry up and review, ya'll, or I'll have to pull my Colt on ya. And I ain't talkin' 'bout a horse.**


	5. The Journey Begins

**Ames – you lupine-lover.**

**Black as the Shadows – Ok, I get it. I could have written that scene better, perhaps.**

**Time and Fate – and that is how it ought to be.**

**Qwen – Fine. Next time I'll use a sniper rifle thing. Ok? Is that good enough for you?**

**HazleSilver –Ok. I won't make you beg this time. LEGOLAS!**

**Fk306 animelover – Shrewd, well, smart, clever, etc. It can have a bad connotation.**

**RespecttheSporks - "Do or do not. There is no try." Yoda said that.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING! Except Merry…and Azul…and ... nothing else.**

* * *

To Merry's displeasure, the two friends went hunting the next day. It was almost sunset when a wood elf happened upon her. 

"Where is Legolas?" he asked hurriedly, choosing to ignore the gray wolf racing back to the girl. She lazily took the stick from its mouth and threw it across the clearing.

"Um," Merry stalled.

"Right here," Legolas spoke, stepping out from the trees. "What is wrong?"

"It's the creature Smeagol. He refuses to come down."

"I see. Has anyone climbed up to fetch him?"

'No. He is a good climber."

"I'll do it!" Merry volunteered.

"No, girl," the wood elf said, usurping Legolas's authority. "You have no power over the creature."

"Thank you," put in Legolas, loading their deer onto the packhorse and handing Merry Azul's reins. "I will be back at the palace as soon as may be."

"I must go now," said the scout, and he vanished into the forest.

'Mount up, Merry," Legolas ordered and gave her a step up. The flautist settled and took the packhorse's reins. Legolas mounted his horse, and they were off.

When they got back to the palace, Legolas swung off his mount, ran off the one of the great trees, and called back, "Merry, take the horses inside and go to your room! Stay there!"

Grumbling outwardly, she followed his orders.

_I took the horses to the stables, someone took the deer, and now I'm stuck in my room. I wonder what's going to happen. I wish I was at home with the Moose and my horse and …Jack. I bet the fun is over. No more games or tricks. War is coming, the War of the Rings. Sauron will fall. But what does my involvement in this have to do with anything? Will I prevent Sauron from falling? I bloody well hope not! That meal earlier was really good._

Merry stopped thinking and stretched out across the bed.

_I might as well catch 40 winks. No one's noticing me now._

The hunt had worn her out more than she'd thought, for the girl had fallen deep into a dreamless oblivion when the wood elves came under ambush.

* * *

"Merry, wake up!"

"Ow!" she cried indignantly, getting up from the floor. "Why'd you push me off?"

"We have to go. Now."

"Why?" she asked, but got up and gathered her effects quickly.

"I have to go to Rivendell, and you are to come with me."

"What happened?"

"Merry, I'll explain later. Can you just obey me now?"

"Yes, Legolas. I'll go get the horses. Meet you outside the gates."

She sped off, and Legolas to get food. The two of them would need it on the road to Rivendell. Lots of it. When he got to the gates, Merry, Azul, his horse, and a packhorse were waiting. The girl dismounted and helped him load the horse.

"You know, Legs, I demand a full explanation about this as soon as you calm down enough to give it to me."

'I know. Could we just leave now?"

"As you wish."

The friends mounted and rode off. Legolas's face held worried wrinkles and lines that scared Merry. She had never seen an elf look so haggard.

"Legolas, can you sleep while riding?"

"Not when I'm riding saddle-less and by myself."

"Climb onto Azul and hang onto me," she suggested. "I can hold all three horses reins."

"Can you get us out of the forest?"

'Um… get me to the forest path, and I can."

"OK. Let's go."

"Tell me what happened," Merry ordered regally about five minutes later.

"Fine, but then you have to tell me a tale."

"Ok."

"Gollum – or Smeagol – would not come down. Orcs attacked and killed or captured his guards. Their trail passed from our skill and came too close to Dol Guldur." Sorrow and what might have been regret filled his face. "It is going to be hard to tell Elrond this."

"I can imagine. Just how long was I asleep, anyway?"

The elf gulped, "A while."

"How long is a while, Legs?"

"Um, a long time."

"How long is a long time, elf? Answer the question."

"Three days and four nights."

"What? How? Leggy…"

"I admit we put something in your last meal. According to my father, he didn't want you causing trouble."

"Legolas." Merry's face fell. Her shoulder hunched up, and she turned Azul away.

'I am sorry, Merry. It was not a good idea. I should not have let happen."

"But you did."

"Merry! Come now. I said I was sorry!"

"Are you really?" She turned and met his eyes defiantly. "Legolas, tell me the truth." It was a calm order, not an emotional demand.

He couldn't meet her eyes, and that was enough for Merry.

"No tales, Legs. And when we get to the road, you can ride by yourself. You'll get no help from me anymore. I can't believe you. You'd actually be relieved that I was out of action and couldn't cause problems."

Legolas had the grace to look ashamed of himself.

"Merry, I…"

"Don't," she snapped. "Just don't."

She did not speak to him for the rest of the day. Legolas rode in front, softly humming to himself. Merry, Azul, and the packhorse came behind. When the horses could go no longer, he stopped. Azul followed the elf's horse's example. Merry was still in a bad mood.

"Star a fire," the elf ordered and left in search of food.

_We should accept his apology._

_No! I won't!_

Merry gathered some tinder and kindling and created a small blaze with a piece of flint she'd found in Legolas's pack.

By the time Legolas got back with some birds, the fire was roaring cheerfully, and Merry had unloaded the horses. She was writing in a notebook.

"Merry?" he asked tentatively. "Are you still mad?"

The flautist turned towards him and smiled unexpectedly.

"No. It's not worth the emotional drain," she said concisely.

The elf grinned, and his eyes sparkled with concealed laughter. "Very well, then. You want to skin the birds?"

Merry shuddered, "Oh no. You can do that."

"Just thought I'd ask," he smiled.

While Legolas gutted, cleaned, and cooked the birds, Merry sat on the opposite side of the fire and tried not to think about what her friend was doing. After about ten minutes, she came up with a way not to puke.

* * *

**Author's Note: I love elves! And pain! And cliffies! Is that kind of a cliffie? OK, well, review! EVERYONE OF YE!**


	6. A Terrible Nightmare

**Ames – I shall reveal all in time…perhaps.**

**Emily – Yes, but neither did I until my Imagination suggested it. Then it was gold.**

**Black as the Shadows – Yes, you'll have to find out on your own. I shan't do your dirty work for you.**

**Qwen – Too short? I didn't think so. Not at all. But I'll try to make this one longer, ok?**

**Fk306 animelover – I'm updating.**

**Liv – Yes, you should be worried. Unfortunately, the setting of this story leaves me very few instances for angst. Remain on the alert.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. It's not fair!**

**Author's Note: I typed this while listening to Corpse Bride. We shall see how this affects my writing. REMAINS OF THE DAY!**

* * *

"Do you still want the tale I promised?" she asked Legolas. 

"Sure." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Kay. Well, one day in my history class – most boring thing in the world, Legs – my friend Jack and I were writing notes in tengwar and passing them back and forth. He passed me one, and I got out my cheat sheet thingy to decipher it. Bad idea. The teacher caught me.

"'What is this?' she asked. I really didn't want to tell her.

"'A note,' Jack, ever the smart aleck, replied.

"It's a good thing no symbol in tengwar resembles a swastika. I would have really been in trouble, then. The teacher could make nothing of our note, so she made me translate it."

Merry scratched a design in the dirt with her toe.

"I converted it into my tongue, as usual. What Jack had written was exceedingly funny. We had been watching Troy – or parts of it – in that class. It has one of my favorite actors in it, a guy called Orlando Bloom. I really love this guy. He's sooooooo cute. But that's just background information," Merry said hastily with a light blush on her cheeks. "The note, of course, had something to do with that. I had just written down the last word in English when my history teacher – la maestra de historia Americana – grabbed the note and read it out loud.

"'Stop staring at Orli, Uru – Uru…'

"'Uruva,' put in Jack. I wanted to kill him.

"'Yes, Uruva,' the teacher went on. 'You're drooling.'

"Everyone looked down at my desk – mi escritorio – and sure enough, there was a drop of liquid."

Legolas choked up with laughter.

"OK, it was more like a pool, really, but you get the point. Then, all the preps, jocks, band nerds, and so on started to laugh. It was soooooo embarrassing! Unfortunately, the teacher next saw a bottle by my purse with a big label that said 'Fake Drool'. Of course, Jack had planted it, and the teacher thought we were pranking her. Bottom line, my best friend saved me from too much humiliation, but, thanks to him, we both got detention. And now everyone at my school is calling him the Trickster King, when that's Puck's title by right. Every girl has a huge crush on him except me right now, and they constantly badger me for information about Jack. Do you know how awful it is to have everyone around approach you just to get to your friend, Legolas? It's horrible."

"It's sounds something like being the friend of a prince," said Legolas sympathetically. "The birds are ready."

"Mmm. I can smell them." The girl stretched and stalked lazily over to her friend. He handed her a bird on a stick. Not quite gourmet cooking, but it was close enough for Merry. She bit into it with relish, spitting out the small bones that popped up every so often. Legolas ate a bit more delicately. After stuffing her stomach, the girl sat down and began drawing in the dirt with the stick. The elf watched as a forest, campfire, three horses, and two figures emerged. With a start, he realized it was their little company.

"Hey!" Merry had drawn him with horns. And a tail. Were those wings?

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." She rubbed the drawing out with her shoe. "Who has first watch?"

"I'll take it." Legolas tried not to sigh, but did it anyway. "I am worried."

"No, Legs, let me do it," Merry pursued her desire. "You are exhausted."

"Very well. You may take first watch."

He stretched out on the ground near the fire and gazed unblinkingly up at the sky.

Merry sat by the fire, her knees pulled up to her chin, and began to wonder. Wondering can lead to problems in even the safest, sanest individuals. Merry was neither safe nor sane, and when she began to wonder, powers could be destroyed.

_I wonder why the elves are so distant. They seem to belong to Arda._

_Or it belongs to them in ways we cannot imagine._

_True. Yet they seem so distant._

_Aye. I wonder why._

_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me –_

_Remember, when your dreams have ended, time can be transcended, _

"I live forever!"

Somehow the teenage flautist had gone from sitting and thinking to singing and dancing with abandon.

Legolas sat up.

"Stop singing! For once, let me sleep!" he yelled.

Merry bowed and sat down again, resolute in her determination not to start singing.

She nudged Legolas about four hours later and woke him up.

"Your turn."

"All right." The elf stretched, cat-like, and stood up. He paced around the clearing for a moment or so in order to wake himself up. Legolas sat down again and watched the fire glow. Merry laid down on the ground and covered her self with her cloak.

"Night, Legs."

"Merry…"

"Don't wake the spiders now," she teased and fell asleep.

_Don't wake the spiders now. Don't wake the spiders now._ The thought resounded in the elf's head. Over and over, it was repeated.

Merry was twitching in her sleep and whispering, too.

"You have good form, I'll give you that. But how's your footwork? If I step here, ah. And now I step again. Sword fighting as a centaur is hard, isn't it?"

Legolas looked confused, and then shook his head ruefully. Merry was an odd duck, all right. Tough to the core, she was, yet he had seen a gentleness and playfulness in her that Middle-earth did not create in its daughters. Sons, occasionally, for they were a bit more privileged, but not its daughters. Hobbit girls might be different, but Legolas had not yet met and females – save in his own race – who were as carefree as his little friend.

The elf chuckled. Had Merry heard that thought of her being his "little friend", she would have responded with a kick to his shins and by pulling his hair – again.

Anyways, Merry had no lord. She served none, obeyed none, and waited for none. She was vivacious, pretty, and often rebellious. Not even venerable elves like Elrond could command respect from her when she felt like being impudent. When Merry was bored, even at important council meetings, no one could keep her from wiggling in her seat, playing a silent, imaginary flute, or humming loudly – and not always on-key.

Merry was whispering something else now. Legolas leaned closer to hear.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me. We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the ways things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I don't think of you. Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me that sometimes you will think of me."

Legolas turned back to stare at the fire again. Merry was weird, all right.

About five minutes later, he heard her whimpering.

"No, no, don't hurt me. I didn't do it. No! It wasn't me! Let me go! I don't want to die!"

The elf's mouth opened in horror and shock. What was his friend dreaming about?

Merry started shaking and shivering.

"NO!" she screamed in anguish. "LET ME GO!"

Legolas did the only thing he knew to do. He gathered the sleeping girl into his arms and held her gently, putting an end to her most violent movements. She whimpered more softly. Worried and perplexed, the elf maintained a firm hold on the girl's shoulders. He didn't want Merry to hurt herself while in the throes of this awful nightmare.

* * *

At the beginning of Merry's dream, she was a centaur. The girl had often wondered how centaurs grazed and what their gaits would feel like. Now she knew. It was glorious to be so free, to have the bodies of both a horse and a girl. Needless to say, Merry enjoyed it. 

Then she became Christine from The Phantom of the Opera, singing "Think of Me" on the stage of the Opera Populaire. Had the flautist known that she was actually singing out loud, she would have been mortified. She thought she'd gotten over talking in her sleep, but perhaps not.

After that, the dream got darker. She was a horse captured by goblins and then killed, cooked, and eaten. Next, the teenager became a wraith, her mind filled with tortuous thoughts and a longing for something else, someone else, a life long gone. She was forced under the scrutiny of a great, terrible, and fiery red eye.

_I see you._

"Legolas!

A Elbereth Gilthoniel

o menel palan-diriel,

le nallon si di'nguruthos!

A tiro nin, Fanuilos!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Go on, press the little blue/gray review button. We all know you want to. Also, I'm not averse to reviews on any of my other stories...I love reviews, and I can always use more, so, if you have nothing to do, go read one and review! THANX!**


	7. An Angsty Teenage Moment

**Time and Fate – Oooh! Where did you go? Was it fun? I want to go on one, but my mother dislikes the ocean, so I can't. Rat snacks.**

**Black as the Shadows – Intriguing? Well, I do try. **

**Ames – I enjoy that. Making you laugh, I mean. After all, what's the use of writing if it brings no fun or joy to yourself and others? But I digress…**

**Aniviel – Does this mean I have to call you this from now on, lady Aniviel:grins: Ok, milady, but only if you insist.**

**Liv – You say purple, I say gray/blue. Does it really make a difference which it is?**

**Kay – I would, but I don't know it:laughs: I just copied it from the book, when Frodo says it to Shelob…or is it Sam who says it to Shelob? Either way, it has to do with Shelob.**

**Disclaimer: All bow down to Tolkien! He owns it, I don't. :cries: It's not fair!**

* * *

Merry woke up, sweating.

"Are you alright?" the elf asked.

"Fine," she replied as she stood shakily. "Just a nightmare."

"You seem to have more of those a week than I do a year."

"Point of interest, but do elves even have nightmares?"

"I don't know. We must be off now."

They loaded the horses and rode off through the forest. Merry entertained some worries about the passage over the Misty Mountains, but they didn't have too many problems. At last the two friends reached the Last Homely House and were shown rooms. Merry collapsed on her bed and tried to catch 40 winks. She woke two hours later to find the huge gray wolf watching her intently.

The teenage got up and stretched, almost hitting the wolf in the head. He moved quickly to the right.

_The twins are not here._

_I see._

_They are off doing something. Aragon is here with four hobbits._

_Ah._

_A feast is to be given in their honor tonight. One bears a great burden, or so 'tis said._

_Hmm._

_There is a council tomorrow at which I must attend._

_Oooh. _Now she was interested.

_I don't think you're invited. You can sneak in, though._

_FUNFUNFUN! Leggy, do I talk in my sleep._

The wolf cocked its head and thought for a moment.

_Sometimes._

_Great. I thought I didn't do that anymore. Do I sing?_

_You have before once or twice._

_Oh, man! I haven't done that- to my knowledge – since I was like ten!_

_And you're thirteen now?_

_Yes._

The wolf snorted twice. Merry could have sword she heard _child _in between the snorts.

_when's the feast?_

_You have an hour._

"An hour?" Merry squeaked. "Oh, thanks, Legs!" Just an hour!"

She shooed the wolf out the door, muttering all the while. It was a good thing Legolas's mom had forced her to take some dresses.

It took her a while, but when Legolas came back an hour later, Merry was sitting in a chair, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Merry," he breathed, "you look wonderful."

"I do?" The girl looked herself up and down. Her green dress fit reasonably well, and the silver necklace and earrings added to its simple beauty. She had put half of her hair up in a ponytail and left the rest down. Through some magic, perhaps, Merry had scrubbed the dirt out from under her fingernails and looked clean for once. Her pack looked as though it had been rifled through several times. "Hmm. I guess I do."

"May I escort you to dinner, milady?'

"Of course, my lord."

She curtsied, and he bowed. Surprisingly, neither one of the friends burst into raucous laughter as they walked to the dinner hall. Merry was too excited and Legolas too nervous. They took seats where few could see them, but they could see almost everyone.

_Hobbits look so cool!_

_Funky, you mean._

_That's not a Middle-earth word! I'm going to tell the moderator._

_Oh, hush. 'Kay. There's Frodo, Gandalf, Elrond, and Glorfindel. The other three hobbits are over there. Ah. Erestor isn't too far away. Is that Arwen? I think she's matured._

_Like mead._

_Ah, but she isn't oak-matured._

_Or from Madam Rosmerta._

_Quite._

The food was served. Merry ate uncertainly and like a bird. She noticed that Legolas hadn't eaten more than two bites as well.

_I look like a hick._

_We look fine._

_No one else is wearing a green dress._

_We are singular._

_I know. But, for once, could we fit in?_

_What do you think?_

_I hate cheerleaders?_

_Aye, but that wasn't the answer I expected._

_It just popped into my head._

"Legolas, why are we here?" she asked softly.

"It's dinner," he replied. "You never miss meals."

"Yeah, well, I'm feeling urpy."

"What?" the elf hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

The elf sighed.

"Come on, then. I'll show you the place for such activities as you insinuate."

"Huh?"

"Follow me." The elf stood up. "I'll show you where to throw up."

"Hannon le."

He raised an eyebrow. "Indeed." They left the hall together, looking for all the world like a man escorting his younger sister.

"I feel wrong here," Merry muttered as they strode together out to the gardens.

Legolas messed her hair up, grinning. "Why?"

She yanked her skirts up to reveal a pair of someone's old leggings. They looked awfully familiar.

"Wait," said Legolas as she bunched the skirts up at her waist. "Are those mine?"

"Yeah," Merry sighed. "From when you were my age. Your mum gave them to me "

"Why?"

"She realized I needed something to stain and get dirty."

"Oh. Why don't you feel right here?" the elf asked.

Merry collapsed to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chin. "This place is more serious than anything I've ever known. Middle-earth is grimmer, more threatening, than before. I don't know why. I'm less sure of myself than ever before in my life. My life back home is closer now. We've come a long way since we've met, but now I'm losing it." The girl shook her head sadly. "I mean, there's sure to be an epic adventure in store. I can sense it. I just can't go on being me. I'm ready to give up. If you asked me to kill a flea now or play a regular F on my flute, I'd not have the strength."

The elf sat down beside her, mindless of his finery.

"You can do most anything, Merry. Of that, I'm sure."

"I don't think so," she confessed. "Not anymore. The Merry you knew has died. I lost her, somehow. I'd do anything to get her back, but I don't think I can."

"You're just depressed."

"No, it's more than that. Much more."

She got up and began pacing. The wind blew her hair free of its ties, and her ebony locks blew across her face, making the look of despair etched there even more poignant.

The elf stood and walked over to her. He stopped her pacing with one hand and gazed calmly into her eyes. "Now, what is it?"

Merry bit her lip, stared into his eyes for a moment, and then gave Legolas the biggest hug he'd ever experienced. Her head only came to his shoulder. Legolas, felt sorry for this girl who seemed to be losing all her confidence and strength in one night.

Her sobs began to break his heart. The elf hugged back harder, trying to give Merry whatever comfort he could still offer her. He felt a wetness through his tunic and realized the extent of Merry's tears.

The two of them stood there for a long while. Legolas was letting Merry cry all the tears she had in her, and the girl knew it. At last, she pulled away from the hug, her eyes red and her nose stuffy.

"Feel better?" Legolas asked.

She nodded wordlessly.

"Then let us go join the singing. Can you not hear the voices?"

"Aye," Merry whispered.

"I'll not ask why you were so upset. We all have bad days sometimes, and I take it you were having one just then. If there's anything I can do, let me know, alright?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, if the crying is over, we should be going to the Hall of Fire."

Merry tried to smile bravely, but she only managed a grimace.

Legolas chuckled. She stared at him for a moment or so, then began to giggle uncontrollably. When the two were finally able to compose their faces, they walked back inside to the Hall of Fire.


	8. Pranking, Mayhem, and Misbehaving

**Hi all, this is MeraSparrow, replying to all your lovely reviews for my good friend Authoressinhiding. Just cuz I'm nice like that.**

**HazleSilver: Yeah, it really is. Don't let it happen too much, mate, but it's all right for now, aye.**

**qwen/kay/girlsnameutellevrybody: Yeah, she has to work on that problem... Anywho, yeah it's a bit obvious that one prolly wouldn't stay along through seven chapters if they didn't like it—I mean seriously!**

**Time and Fate: Aww, that sounds sad. Hope that doesn't happen too often...**

**Fk306 animelover: She's updating, she's updating! Yeah, I'm curious about that too...guess we'll find out here, eh?**

**Black as the Shadows: I hope so too, and I have the same lack of doubt. Aih says 'Danke fuer deine review'...only in English, not faulty German. -.- Go me.**

**Ames (that's me!): Uhh...whoa, I can't reply to my own review! That's just...weird.**

**TheDreamChild: o.0 angst, angst...o0o angst...thanks for the review, says my good Authoress friend.**

**Crecy: I hope so too! Aye, mate, I think she _is_ happy you've caught up. Good for you! XDD**

**...yeah**

**oh, just cuz I feel like it, how 'bout I do the Disclaimer, too?**

**...oki**

**Disclaimer: Aih is poor poor poor! She can't afford to get sued, so she's not doing anything worth being sued for. She's above all that jazz, savvy? Now, all of you bow down to Tolkien's pwnful pwnfullness! BOW DOWN!**

* * *

Merry had no sooner sat herself down than she heard someone say "Elladan and Elrohir have returned out of the Wild unlooked for," and she leapt to her feet. She rushed over to the man who had said it and tapped his shoulder.

"Sir, could you point me to the twins?"

"Who are …. Uruva?"

The flautist nodded solemnly. "At your service, my lord Aragorn."

"You have not changed in appearance, lady. Are you then immortal?"

"No," Merry laughed softly. "No, not at all. I merely do not age as quickly as this world does."

"Ah. Like the elves."

"Somewhat," she admitted. "Anyway, where are the sons of Elrond?"

"I believe they were headed for their rooms. Pardon me, lady, but I must go now.''

"I thank you for stopping to answer a young girl's questions, lord."

He surveyed her with keen eyes. "You are welcome."

Merry nodded and then slipped off to find Legolas.

"Come, mellon nin," she whispered, tapping his shoulder. "The twins are back."

The elf got up wordlessly and followed her. Silently, they left the hall and strode to the twins' rooms. Merry began twirling once they were out of sight of the Hall.

"Oooh, I'm dizzy." She bumped into Legolas and knocked him to the floor.

"Ow," he moaned, getting up shakily.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Oh, my, Legolas, I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine," he said, and after that, Merry stopped spinning.

Just as they reached Elladan's and Elrohir's rooms, the elves in question stepped out into the hall.

"Whoa. Would you look at what we have here, Twigg?"

Legolas and the twins looked confused.

"Sorry," Merry said and then ran to Elladan and hugged him. Elrohir was the next to have all the oxygen squeezed out of him.

"You look well," Elrohir observed, pushing Merry back to get a good look at her.

"Legolas does not," commented Elladan. "Mellon nin, you look worried."

"I am," Legolas sighed. "I have news to tell the council…but now is not the time for business."

Elrohir nodded solemnly. "Rather, we should catch up on news."

"Aye," Merry agreed. "You two go first."

"If I may," interjected Elladan, "perhaps we should find a place where we will not be interrupted."

The others agreed. About five minutes later, they were all settled comfortably in Merry's chambers.

"It seems so long since last we met, Uruva," said Elrohir as he stroked the wolf's gray fur.

"For me it has not been long at all."

"You don't look any older since last we met."

"No, I don't, Elladan. You're right. How have things been for you two?"

"Oh, we've been hunting orcs, palling around with Rangers, breaking girls' hearts, the like," Elladan deadpanned.

"I'm sure of it," Merry bantered with a light in her eye.

"Some of what my dear brother has said is true," admitted Elrohir, "but if you believe all he says, I would think you a fool."

Merry chuckled. The twins were older, more somber, yet gorgeous still.

_Stop it. You're thinking like a bloody fan-girl._

_I know, love. Isn't it fun?_

_Now that you mention it, yeah._

"Are you two going to the council tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes," Elladan replied. "I don't think you're invited."

"Probably not," Merry sighed, "but that doesn't mean I can't go."

Elrohir shook his head. "Whatever you do, leave me out of it."

"I will," Merry told him. "Just don't tell your father I'm going."

The wolf whimpered softly. Merry cocked her head and listened. "And could you get Leggy some steak? He's hungry."

The twins just gawked at her, dumbfounded.

"Moo!" Merry yelled impulsively and then started to hum.

"Excuse us. We'll go get that steak," Elrohir told her, then the twins dashed off.

_I wonder what I did._

Merry knew exactly what to do when the bell for the council of Elrond came. She hid really close where they couldn't see her and took the flute from her quiver.

_Yo soy loco! Yo soy loco!_

_Si, yo soy loco. Quiete!_

As she watched the elves, men, dwarves, hobbits, and wizard file in, the girl began to play "Pomp and Circumstance". Da da-da-da da da.

_Stop playing that song! It's driving me crazy! _

_You were already crazy!_

_Oh. Right._

She saw people looking around, trying to pinpoint where the music was coming from. Legolas looked exasperated, and the twins looked slightly surprised. Elrond stood up, and Merry put her flute down onto her lap. She pulled out another implement of enjoyment – hers, anyway – out of her pack. The video camera. She turned it on, pressed 'Record' and was filming by the time Elrond began to speak.

_This is gold. I can't wait to show it to Jack._

_You lurve Jack._

_No, we do not. We love Legolas._

_Not so much anymore._

_Huh?_

_Never mind. If you haven't noticed…_

_What?  
_

_We're falling out of love with him._

_Oh._

_Yeah._

_I want to cry._

_Don't. Film. Who knows, we might win an Academy Award._

_I doubt it._

_Yes, but still. FILM!_

Her mind now fully on the filming, Merry watched and listened to the council. The twins never said anything, and Legolas seemed to be about to puke. Gross. When the DVD-REC ran out, Merry put another in the camera and started filming again. She went through five total, and was about to go to sleep when an idea came. She stopped filming, moved her pack and flute to a safe place 100 yrds off, and prepared to run.

"Where is the Ring? Give us the Ring!" Merry ordered in a deep, throaty voice completely unlike her own.

Everyone in the council leapt to their feet and looked about. Holding her video camera high enough to film their faces, Merry snuck off.

_That was sooooooooooooo fun!_

_I know._

_What will be the repercussions of our actions?_

_Uh oh._

_Yeah._

_Duck and cover?_

_Oh, yes. At the stables._

_Let's go! I want to meet Bill the Pony._

_Muahahahahahahahahahaha!_

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know, short chapter. I most humbly beg your forgiveness and promise the next one should be longer. :checks paper: Yeah, it will be longer. OK! So, I want all of you to review, even the shadow readers, because without reviews, I don't update…unless I'm reallllly happy or sommat. So, if you shadow readers don't review, I may have to start catching you…and that will probably become extremely brutal. I don't want to hurt anyone, recomember?

Oh, and, I would like for all of you to read this pwnful story by MeraSparrow. "Hoofin' It With Pirates" Amy's just like Merry…and that scares me. Also, I've got some stories up on this one website…it's my homepage, so if you want to visit it, go to my profile and click on homepage….simple as that.

Thank ye, and don't forget to click the gray/blue/purple button…whichever one it is!

Authoressinhiding

P.S. One last thing. I've taught my Microsoft Word to 1) not count Legolas as being spelled incorrectly, and 2) to automatically capatalize it. Microsoft may not be hopeless after all...

BYE!


	9. Horses, Eavesdropping, and Spanish!

**And MeraSparrow is back in the hizzouse!...uhh, no...never mind, I said nothing. Anywho, hi again to all you reviewers! I'm replying to Aih's reviews again! XDD**

**Black as the Shadows: Hmm, I'm thinking hilarious too. She'd better write about it in this chapter!**

**MeraSparrow: (me) Yeah, I've decided to reply to myself. Moo is fun, poppet. I agree. XD**

**HazelSilver: funny chapter? -shifty eyes- funny?funny? Huh-wha? 8P**

**Kay: You a PotC fan, mate? I gots a PotC fic up...anywho, more is here and even more on teh way!**

**EVIL MANIAC: Yeah -scratches head- I'm confused now, too. Anywho, aye, Microsoft can be useful!...occasionally...Danke for the lovely review, mate!...as said by the pwnful Aih.**

**Time and Fate: What say we to that? AYE!**

**Ames: (me again!)(to Aih more than meself) Yeah, Aih, advertising the Genre might help just a tad! Lol, I luv you, mate. Keep up the wonderfuller work!...wonderfuller? What in the heck?...**

**Crecy: Oh, that sounds so evil of FF! Anywho, she's updating!**

**Aih is grateful for all you wonderful reviews, mates! She shakes you warmly by the hand. Keep it up, eh? AYE!**

**Hmm...doing the Disclaimer again...just because...**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful (eccentric) Aih(which stands for Authoressinhiding, for those of you who _didn't_ know) is poor. She owns nothing, nothing NOTHING!...except, of course, the plot, Merry, Legolas's wolfie side, etc...anywho, my point is don't sue her! Sues are eeeeevvvviiilllllll!**

**Now Read and Review!**

* * *

Her friends found her in the stables a while later, grooming Azul and talking animatedly to Bill, Dark Moon, Paul Revere, and Fuego Blanco.

Merry's way of coming up with the horses' names was intriguing to say the least. Paul Revere had come because the horse was black, which reminded her of midnight; hence the midnight ride of Paul Revere, hence Paul Revere. Fuego Blanco had taken her forever to come up with. First she had thought of Snowbell, but a bit of her said that was too feminine for the stallion. In turn, she thought up White Fire, Simpatico, Caballo Divertido, and Fuego Blanco. She had settled for Fuego Blanco – it pleased her artistic side most.

"Fuego Blanco, I hereby dub you Fuego Blanco," Merry laughed.

"Merry, what were you doing earlier this morning?" asked Legolas.

"Um, nothing." She tried unsuccessfully to dodge his question.

"You look guilty," Elladan startled her with his comment.

"For once and for all, I did not do it."

"Sure," put in Elrohir. "Keep in mind we will be watching you."

The three elves filed out of the stable, leaving Merry with a pounding heart.

_I must have gotten senile. It's been a long time since anyone could really catch me at pranks, _she thought.

* * *

No one else seemed to have realized who their prankster was however. The elves were, for now, keeping Merry's secrets and their silence. The day after the council, Elrond announced that he was sending messengers off to different places. Then he asked for the twins to meet with him in his study. Merry, of course, had to know what he was going to tell them.

_I don't like this, Uruva._

_I didn't think you would. Just help me, will you? _

The wolf sighed. Merry had a knack for being persuasive and manipulative. He only hoped she would never use her "gift" completely. That would be terrible, especially if she joined the wrong side. She was a good person, but if the rewards were really high – the wolf didn't like to think about it.

_Don't worry, Legs. I won't convert over to the Dark Side. I don't do the "Oh, Sauron, I am your slave," thing. It isn't my style. Besides, there's stuff I can do for good._

_Uh oh._

_But now is not the time to discuss them._

The girl and wolf crouched outside Elrond's study, listening for some glint of news. Before they were able to hear anything of use, however, Erestor caught them.

"My lady," he addressed Merry, yanking her to her feet by grabbing her ear, "it saddens me that you should have turned t such low acts. You two, Thranduilion."

The wolf looked at him calmly, as if to say, "So?"

"Legolas, change now, or I will tell Elrond you are a shape-shifter."

The wolf did so. Legolas was cursing softly.

"Now, young ones, if you'll come with me…"

They had no choice, of course. He dragged them to the library and locked them in it.

"Teach her how to speak Sindarin, Legolas," the elf ordered, then dashed away to warn Glorfindel of mischief. Merry'd had that glint in her eye, the one that did not bode well for anybody. He also now had suspicions about who had been the prankster of the council the day before. Erestor didn't trust Merry anymore than he could throw her.

"I don't want to learn Sindarin today," Merry moaned. "I wanted to, oh bugger it."

Legolas smiled. "You can always teach me more Spanish."

"Espanol," she corrected, and the game was on.

Legolas was a quick learner, but the y sound of the double ll's and the rolled r's confused him.

"Why is it so hard?" he asked, annoyed and frustrated. Merry had made him say the Spanish alphabet ten times until he got it right.

Merry collapsed on the floor with peals of laughter.

"I feel the same way about Sindarin and that bloody thing called tengwar."

"Oh. Yet you find Spanish easy?"

"Somewhat," Merry admitted. "It's got lots of cool sounds."

"So does Sindarin," pointed out Legolas.

"Si, pero me gusta hablar espanol y no me gusta hablar Sindarin. Comprendes?"

"Si," the elf replied.

"Whoa, you actually got all that?"

The elf nodded.

"COOL! I'm a good teacher."

"Well, you are forceful. I'll give you that."

"No, give me the alphabet again."

Legolas sighed, "a, be, ce, che, de, e, efe, ge, hache, I, jota, ka, ele, elle, eme, ene, eñe, o, pe, cu, ere, erre, ese, te, u, ve, doble ve, equis, i griega, zeta."

"Good. Does Sindarin have an alphabet?"

"Tengwar does," Legolas replied absentmindedly. "You say 'Sindarin' funny in Spanish."

"I'm accenting the second syllable instead of the first."

"Ah. That would be it."

"Now, count from zero – cero – to one-hundred – cien."

Legolas sighed, "Si, madre."

"Bien!"

The twins found them in the library a few hours later. Merry was asleep on the floor, and Legolas was singing an odd song. They did not ask. Doubtless it would be explained to them in time – or Legolas would stop it.

* * *

Merry woke up in the middle of the night in her quarters. For a minute or so, she held a silent yet furious debate in her mind. At last, she packed up her things and sneaked to Legolas's room.

"Wake up," the teenager hissed, poking him.

"What?" The elf was startled. He sat up, grabbed her wrist, and twisted it painfully.

"Legs, it's me," Merry yelped.

"Uruva? By Yavanna and Oromë, don't do that again." He let go of her and leaned back.

"I won't. I just wanted to tell you not to worry."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm following the twins. When they return, look for me."

Legolas sighed deeply. "You're sure of your decision?"

"Positive. See you when we get back. That'll be in a month or two or maybe three. I don't really have a clear notion of where we're going."

"Yet you want to go." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah," Merry said without thinking much on her answer.

"Do try not to do anything dangerous," he called softly.

Although she didn't think he could see her, Merry grinned.

"Aw. You worry about me. How sweet."

"Go, you little trouble-maker. I won't worry overmuch."

The girl traipsed out the door, leaving Legolas alone to stare at his ceiling for what felt like ages.

**

* * *

Author's Note: THIS IS AIH! So, I hope you liked it and will review! Good news, this story has – at the moment – 21 full chapters in my notebook! And we haven't even started on the Paths of the Dead, yet….. XDDDDDDDDDD! W000000000000000000000! MeraSparrow, thanks again for doing my review replies….I'll have to do them myself someday. :shivers: NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!**


	10. Off to Lorien!

**Black as the Shadows – Perhaps. Perhaps. Ok, I really don't know.**

**Crecy - I'm updating! I'm updating! Geez.**

**Kay - :bows: thank ye.**

**Ames – I think it was either that or Merry would yell "Legolas Greenleaf is a shape-shifter!" from one of the rooftops of Rivendell.**

**Aniviel – Anything for a friend, mate. :bows:**

**Liv – How was High Hopes? Pwease update soon. Pwease!**

**Disclaimer: I own zip, Tolkien owns all. IT'S NOT FAIR! **

**Author's Note: Yes, this is me…finally. I've done my own review replies for oncet. Aren't you proud of me? **

* * *

Merry saddled Azul, packed the saddlebags, and rode, wraith-like in her silence, out of Rivendell, away from the last Homely House and into the trees. The girl and horse sat there, listening and waiting for hours – or so it seemed, before the light sounds of elven horses and the bubbling streams that made up elvish laughter. With a smile of triumph, Merry whispered to Azul. The mare trotted swiftly out to the road. Waiting there with expectant looks on their faces were Elladan and Elrohir. 

"What?"

"Legolas told us to be sure to collect you," grinned Elladan.

"That snaga of a sharku," she growled.

"Relax. He was worried that you wouldn't find us and made us swear not to send you back. He says he can't take any more Spanish," said Elrohir dryly.

Merry looked sheepish.

"I'm calm. Ohhhhhmmmmmmmmmm." She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "So, where're we off to?"

The two elves exchanged looks, as if they didn't know whether or not to tell her.

"To the land of my mother's kin," replied Elrohir slowly. "To Dwimordene, to Lorien."

Merry's eyes grew wide. "OOOOOOOOOH FUNFUNFUN! I get to go to Lorien! Woooooooooooooooooooooohoooooooooooooo!" She then dissolved into a half-hour long victory chant.

When Merry had finally regained her composure, the elves were slightly scared. They were not used to such loudness.

"You are strange," commented Elladan.

"So what else is new," muttered his brother under his breath.

"Heard that, 'Rohir. Do either of you want to learn Spanish?"

Elrohir groaned. Why hadn't Legolas come? Merry would drive everyone in reach crazy if they were left alone with her for too long. He would have to find a way to temper her insanity. Ah! He could teach her how to fight on horseback. No doubt Legolas had seen to the archery bit, but swords weren't the most used weapons in Mirkwood. Elrohir wasn't even sure if Legolas ever used a sword instead of his long elven knife and bow. He had never seen his friend use a sword, come to think of it.

"Um, no thanks, Merry," Elladan replied quickly.

"Would you like to learn how to use that sword?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes!" Merry screamed. "Of course."

Elrohir nodded, then began speaking softly in Sindarin with his brother.

"How are we going to Lorien?" the flautist asked ten minutes later.

"By way of Caradhras, the Redhorn, you know, and the Dimrill Stair," Elrohir answered, turning to look at her.

"So I'll get to see Kheled-Zharam and look deep into Mirrormere?"

"Yes."

"Then when are we sending back the horses?"

"Tonight. From then on,"

"It's on foot," Merry groaned.

"Most likely."

"Elladan, you're not saying anything."

"No," the elf broke his silence. "I have nothing to say."

"Ah."

"My grandmother – sorry, Elladan, our grandmother – Galadriel, the lady of light, is startling to meet at first."

"So I should prepare?"

"No," Elrohir answered frankly. "I want to see how you interact with her. The normal you, Merry."

The girl raised her eyebrows.

"Normal for you," the elf corrected hurriedly.

From beneath his grey hood, Elladan snorted and tried not to laugh.

Merry put on an affronted face.

"How dare you say such a thing!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Quite easily," came the reply from beneath the hood.

The thirteen-year-old pretended to take offense. She sniffed loudly and tried to act like she was going to ignore Elladan. That attitude lasted less than half an hour.

"I've never been to Lorien before. What's it like" she asked of no one in particular.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances over her head. It was going to be a long trip.

Caradhras let them pass over for some reason or another. Merry did not quite get how a mountain could have a personality, and the twins gave up after a few tries.

"I can't explain," Elrohir told her. "But know this; had Caradhras not wanted us to go through the Redhorn pass, we would have been unable to. Some things are older and more powerful than the elves, Merry. Do not forget that."

"I won't, 'Rohir," Merry sighed. "Some things are too important to not remember."

"Good," he smiled, relieved that she understood.

"Now, show me Kheled-Zharam and the crown of Durin," she commanded, yawning. "My dogs hurt."

"Dogs?" It was the voice from the hood again. Elladan's quietness was driving Merry crazy.

"My feet," the girl replied quickly.

The three friends were spread out now. Elrohir strode in the front, Merry was skipping along in the middle, and Elladan was the rear guard. After a few moments of inner debate, the teenager ran back to Elladan and pulled his hood off his face. The strong wind blew dark locks across his eyes and cooled the elf's annoyed features.

"Merry," he growled. "You'd better…"

She was smiling.

"Don't wear your hood all the time. You're much handsomer without it."

His ego was boosted, and for a moment, a pompous look covered the elf's face.

Merry sighed. "Don't make me take you off your high horse, Ella'."

He frowned.

"Yes, Ella'. And please hurry; we have to get to Lorien." With that comment, Merry ran back along the trail towards Elrohir, humming loudly.

"All the lovely Viggos! Where do they all come from? All the lovely Viggos! Where do they all belong?" she belted out at random.

"Merry, what are you singing?" Elrohir asked exasperatedly.

"Greensleeves," she answered and changed songs.

"Alas, my love, you do me wrong,

To cast me off discourteously,

For I have loved you well and long,

Delighting in your company.

"Greensleeves was all my joy,

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves was my heart of gold,

And who but my lady greensleeves?

"My men were clothed all in green,

And they did ever wait on thee;

All this was gallant to be seen,

And yet, thou wouldst not love me.

"Greensleeves was all my joy,

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves was my heart of gold,

And who but my lady greensleeves?

"Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,

To God I pray to prosper thee,

For I am still thy lover true,

Come once again and love me.

"Greensleeves was all my joy,

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves was my heart of gold,

And who but my lady greensleeves?"

_Now why did we do that?_

_No clue._

Elladan and Elrohir were looking at her strangely.

"Sorry, guys," Merry apologized. "It's a popular song where I come from. Or it was, five hundred years ago."

'That's not long," observed Elrohir.

"For elves," Merry laughed. "For humans it's like forever ago."

"True," commented Elrohir. "You lives are so short, so short."

"Yet they are exciting while they last and sometimes of more use than our long, drawn-out existences," put in his brother.

Merry yawned. "Okay, enough philosophy. I want to see Kheled-Zharam."

_And I want to push her into Kheled-Zharam._

_Elladan!_

_I do._

_Calm down, and leave me out of it._

_I will. _

_Whatever happens, don't blame me._

_I will. Don't worry, 'Rohir. I will._

_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you like it and review. **_

**On a solemner note, my great-grandmother is dead. Please keep me and my family in your prayers, readers. Thanks**

**Authoressinhiding :)**


	11. The Freezing Lake

**Liv - :raises eyebrow: You know I have to make a comment, Liv. You aren't sane.**

**Fk306 animelover – Well, I wouldn't feel sorry for Elladan. He can be a bit of a bad apple, sometimes.**

**EVIL MANIAC – Your robots intrigue me. I think my herd of wrathful mumakil could best them, though.**

**Ames – Or to burn orc carcasses after a battle. I got it.**

**Crecy – Are you referring to Greensleeves or the "All the lovely Viggos" one? That actually came to me the day of a band concert. I told my friend about it that night, and I think it scared her.**

**Black as the Shadows – More like what they're going to do to her.**

**Time and Fate – So you think. I figured it was time they stopped acting like little elflings all the time.**

**TheDreamChild – I thanks you.**

**Emily – Since Merry started singing nonsense songs, I suppose. **

**E.T.phonehome – Obviously. Hang on. Yay! A new reader! **

**Childofthekng – Yay! Another new reader. W00000+ FUNFUNFUN! And of course Merry is quirky. Most schoolgirls are nowadays, you know.**

**Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM, I DISCLAIM, I DISCLAIM! All right, already!**

* * *

Merry wasn't expecting anything. She walked up to the water and gazed into it. 

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Freezing, though," said Elrohir as he stood beside her.

"Yeah – AH!" Elladan ran into her and sent her flying into the water.

"WHAT?" she spluttered. "Goodness gracious, Elladan!"

The water wasn't too deep, and so Merry was able to swim to the side. Elrohir pulled her out of the water and handed her his cloak; Merry was shivering.

Teeth chattering noisily, the girl glared at Elladan.

"What was that for?" Her violet eyes blazed with a furious fire.

"I wanted to," the elf shrugged.

"Well, I really wanted to do this," she kicked him, hard, in the shin, "so that excuse doesn't work."

She stomped off, following the trail Elrohir had pointed out earlier, heading for the woods and for Nimrodel. She was freezing cold.

_That was not well thought out._

_Ow! My shin!_

_You deserved it, Elladan. Now she's wet and cold, and we have to get her to Lorien before long._

_But… I left you out of it._

_Yes, you did. You also have ensured that Merry is as mad as a bear woken early from hibernation at you. She will not be friendly when we reach the Golden Wood._

_Uh oh._

_I suggest you apologize._

_How?_

_That bit, little brother, I leave in your capable hands._

Merry was sinking into a black mood. Water was sloshing in her shoes, her leggings were chafing her skin, and everything was about ten times heavier than normal. Her ebony mane would take a long while to dry; that was one of the problems of long hair. To top all of that off, she was cold. Being wet is bad. Being cold is worse. But being both wet and cold is terrible, especially if you're feeling awful at the time. Thankfully, Merry had dropped her pack to the ground when Elrohir and herself had taken a short respite on the shores of the lake. Everything else would dry okay.

"Merry, I…"

"Go away, Elladan."

"I'm sorry."

A short silence commenced for a while. At last, Merry sighed, "I know. I could tell the minute you registered that I'd kicked you."

"That had a bit to do with it," he admitted.

By then, both of the twins had caught up with the teenager. Elladan was busy apologizing on her right, and Elrohir was walking silently on her left.

"It's ok." Merry was feeling bad, and she wanted to have some self-control and a creditable appearance when they got to Lorien. "Come on. Let's run."

The elves had a swift, graceful stride and were soon far ahead of Merry, who was already out of breath and exhausted. After a while, Elladan looked back and saw how far behind she was. He spoke to Elrohir, and they came back for her.

"Here, Uruva, take our hands," ordered Elrohir.

She looked nonplussed.

"We'll show you how it feels to run like an elf," smiled Elrohir.

Merry took the proffered hands, slightly wary. Elladan and Elrohir started running as quickly as ever they could. Merry was dragged along towards the forest.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! It feels like I'm flying!"

The elves grinned.

"Now, it's my turn!"

The elves stopped for a moment, surprised. Merry shot away, pulling them along.

"You can run!" exclaimed Elrohir.

"Yes." Merry tried to be modest. "Is that Nimrodel I hear?" she asked.

"I believe so," Elrohir replied. "We are close, then. If my memory still serves, there are some flets nearby where we can spend the night."

"Ok," Merry sighed. "Are you two going to sing?"

"What, us, sing?" they asked. "Heavens no."

"Just wondering."

Nimrodel was lovely and not too cold, so they waded. Merry returned Elrohir's cloak when they reached the other side. She was no longer freezing.

"I feel like singing, you know."

The brothers exchanged worried looks.

"Are you going to?" asked Elladan nervously.

'No." Merry pulled her flute out of her quiver. "I'll play instead."

Elrohir nodded. "We've already had too much singing today."

"You guys want a marching tune, a bath song, a ballad, or something else?"

"Whatever you choose."

Merry put her flute to her lips and began to play some music from The Pirates of the Caribbean.

"That's nice," commented Elladan.

Merry almost choked. It was "The Medallion Calls."

_Change "medallion" to "ring", and you've got the situation in Middle-earth, I guess._

_Yes, love. Can we kill Frodo for the Ring?_

_NO. Where's the video camera?_

_In our bag._

_Okay. And NO Ring._

_NO RING! _

_Ms. Moderator, I just said that._

_OH. BYE, THEN._

_'Bye!_

_She doesn't listen, does she?_

_No, she doesn't. Then again, neither do we._

_How true. How true._

Elrohir stopped Merry's flute playing a few minutes later and walked up to one of the great tress.

"Daro!" came a voice.

Elrohir stepped back but gazed up. He said something in Elvish and was responded to by a figure in grayish-green who spoke the same language. The elf climbed up into the tree and was followed by Elladan. The flautist stood there for a moment, hopping from one foot to the other. After a few moments' consideration, she ascended the rope ladder that had been dropped down as soon as Elladan had disappeared from view.

The twins were speaking to three blond elves clad in grayish-green. Merry did not quite get Sindarin – and they were using a different dialect, or so it seemed – so she examined the flet and hummed softly. It had no walls, only a light screen that could be moved from side to side to block the wind. The rope ladder was retractable. Other than that, there was nothing special or singular about the flet. Merry became very bored rather soon.

"Does no one here speak the Westron?" she asked, annoyed.

One of the elves nodded soberly. "I am Haldir, lady…"

"Merry. Merry L. Wood."

"Miss Merry."

"Just Merry, thank ye very much."

"Ah. It is a pleasure to meet any companion of theirs." He nodded to the twins.

"Haldir, mellon nin," Elrohir drew him back into their conversation.

Bored out of her mind, Merry began to pace. Although she wasn't sure why, the teenager was pretty sure that this was going to take a very long while.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Rivendell, Legolas was being interrogated for what felt like the hundredth time. 

"Why did you let her go?" Elrond asked.

"She is Uruva," Legolas replied tartly. "She will go wherever she wills."

"You should have stopped her!"

Legolas shrugged, "It was not my place."

Elrond groaned. "You are dismissed."

The younger elf nodded and left. Why had he let Merry go? Worries were beginning to plague him. Could she not get into trouble for once in her life? The elf seriously doubted it.

_Oh, Merry. Watch it. You're only a girl, playing a high-stakes game in this world of men and gods. If you lose, I don't know how I'll stand it. I should have kept you from leaving. But no, I told Elrond the truth. You have always obeyed your heart, nothing else. I hope that it works for you this time as well as all the others, _he thought, his heart sending out a message to her, wherever she was.

* * *

**Author's Note: The next chapter may be a wee bit short. I'm not quite sure how long it'll be. But anyways, please review! **

**Thanks to you guys for being supportive when my grandmother died. It makes a flautist proud, it does!**

**May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks!**

**Authoressinhiding **


	12. The Icy River: Wet Again

**Time and Fate – SHHHHHHHHHH. I'm not supposed to give away future story details.**

**Black as the Shadows – Or else what? Remember now that I fear very little in the fan fiction world. Except perhaps fan-girls and Mary-Sues. :watches a Sue approach and gets her with flame blaster: HAH! **

**Childofthekng – I am one, so I really know how it goes. Fortunately, my parents have done a really good job with me, so I'm not too psychopathic. :twitches at sight of bunny: BUNNY! **

**EVIL MANIAC – Hmmm. Remember, young grasshopper, you do not scare me.**

**E.T.phonehome – I don't want a cookie! I want LEGGY!**

**Ames - :raises eyebrows: Sure, you can borrow it. Though you might just ask Tolkien. I can't believe you thought I came up with that. I'm flattered, and I long to laugh. **

**Aniviel – There is the slight problem of her not having any stand music, you know.**

**Kay – Death is just another path in life, one that we all must take. DANG! You got me to quote Gandalf again. It's annoying.**

**18 – Would do if that story wasn't having a major crisis.**

**TheDreamChild - :purrs: I do love praise.**

**Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM, I DISCLAIM, I DISCLAIM! Enough already.**

* * *

Meredith Lee Wood twitched in her sleep, wiggling her nose and moving her legs enough to jostle Elladan. The elf sat up and realized she was just dreaming. She almost looked harmless when she was asleep. At the moment, she seemed vulnerable and helpless. Elladan knew better, however. Merry was too indomitable to ever be helpless. She would fight an enemy ten times her size without a second thought if she had a good cause. He laid back down and let his mind drift into sleep again.

The next morning, the five elves and Merry headed into the forest. The girl constantly attempted to draw one of the Lorien elves into a conversation about rope. When they came to the Celebrant, Haldir caught a rope tossed over to him by an elf on the other shore. He ran lightly across it and back, smiling.

"Um, guys, I seriously don't have the balance to cross this," Merry pointed out sheepishly.

Sighing, the elves fixed two more ropes, one at waist height, and one at about shoulder height. Elladan, Elrohir, and one of Haldir's companions crossed over and joined Haldir on the other bank, Elrohir carrying Merry's pack. Merry put one foot on the rope and then grabbed hold of the other two. She placed her other foot on the rope and took a small, shuffling step. It was hard to walk the rope bridge, even with the two extra ones to hold onto. When she was about halfway over, Merry relaxed.

"Are all these ropes the same strength?" she yelled over to Haldir.

He nodded.

With a mischievous smile, Merry sat on the middle rope. She ducked her head under the highest rope and swung her feet over the water.

"Merry!" Elrohir cried, horrorstruck. "Don't do that!"

"Relax, 'Rohir. I'm fine."

"Young lady, get off that rope! Come on across now!" Haldir pleaded.

"Please, Merry, come along!" Elladan called.

She sat there for about five minutes.

"Merry, that water is cold and deep. Worse than Kheled-Zharam. If you fall…"

"Elrohir, be calm. I am not going to fall."

His face showed open skepticism.

Merry kept sitting there, swinging her legs back and forth. She moved her legs too far and lost her balance. The girl fell, hurtling backwards into the icy water. She hit her head on a rock, and the blackness took her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it was so short. I have to take the ACT tomorrow, so I don't have time to write that much. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review! **


	13. Return to Rivendell

**HazleSilver – I apologize for the shortness of it. Wasn't my fault, OK?**

**Kay – I would. And most people I know would. **

**Reiko x 3 – Yes. The voices are ever-present in my life, as well.**

**Ames – Aye. **

**Aniviel – HEY! Don't go insulting my characters! That's my job!**

**Protector of Canon2 – Thank you. :bows: I love the compliments.**

**Black as the Shadows – Yes, well, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity.**

**E.Tphonehome – famose? Haven't heard that word before.**

**TheDreamChild – You know she is. You know it.**

**Disclaimer: I have been forced to say I own nothing. Tolkien's estate was getting a bit annoyed with me.**

* * *

"Wake up, youngling."

Merry opened her eyes.

"Jack, what's going on? Am I in the hospital?"

"You are fine. And I am not this Jack, whoever he may be."

Merry blinked. It wasn't Jack. It was a lady with golden hair and ageless eyes. Galadriel!

"I'm awake," the teenager groused. "What happened?"

"Shall I give you the long version or the short?" Galadriel asked with a smile.

"Short," Merry replied. "My head hurts."

"It would. By all accounts, you fell into Celebrant and hit your head. My grandsons fished you out, and you were brought to Caras Galadhon."

Merry winced. She had a feeling she would soon earn a reputation for being a klutz in Middle-earth.

_Let's see. How many times have we gotten accidentally wet on this trip?_

_Once, twice, three times now._

_And all our gear's wet._

_No. 'Rohir had it, 'member?_

_Now I do._

_That means…_

_The camera's still intact._

_Muahahaha!_

_Too bad the twins know about it._

_Yes, that is a pity._

"Where are the twins?" Merry asked at last.

"Come," Galadriel pulled the girl to her feet. "They wanted to wait for you to recover before they left."

"LEFT?" the flautist exclaimed.

"They have given us our message. I'm sorry that you missed seeing Lorien."

"It's ok," Merry gulped. She saw her pack and weapons and picked them up. "I'm ready to go."

Galadriel let her out to the open area of the large flet. The twins were waiting at the foot of a giant tree. Merry swallowed nervously. The ladder didn't look all that steady. Taking slow, even breaths, she climbed down and dropped the last three feet.

"Better?" Elladan asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes. And I've learned my lesson, too."

The elves each raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I tried to."

They strove to hide their laughter.

"Come on now," said Merry. "Isn't it time we headed back to Rivendell?"

"Probably."

"Namarie," called Galadriel and Celeborn.

The three spent two days walking through Lorien. Then, they climbed over the Redhorn pass again.

"It if freezing!" Merry yelled vehemently back at the mountain.

"It happens to be December," Elrohir reminded her. "And it is cold."

"I know," Merry sighed. "Let's go. We have a long way to walk 'til Rivendell."

The three set off, excited about being back in Eregion.

"Hollin is quieter than normal," commented Elladan.

"Hush," whispered his brother. "Let us draw our hoods."

The two elves covered their heads with their gray hoods. Merry, however, pulled her brown one off.

"Merry!"

"I'm just acting as if things were normal."

"But they aren't!" Elladan moaned.

"So say you. I, on the other hand, shall fill the silence."

"Merry, nooooooooooooo!"

"Who's being loud now?"

The girl was an annoying pest all the way to Rivendell.

_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?_

_She took over, moderator._

_SHE?_

_Me. The evil, annoying one._

_VALAR HELP US!_

Things were coming to a point now. The Fellowship would no doubt be leaving soon. Merry was going to have to decide whether or not to accompany them. Her decision – and perhaps the future of Middle-earth – was standing on a knife. If she chose wrongly, would Sauron triumph? If she failed to make the correct decision, could she ever go home again? If she messed up, would Tolkien's world be unraveled?

* * *

Legolas was extremely glad to see Merry the moment she got back. Chatting away cheerfully with the twins, the flautist looked like a miniature adult.

"Merry."

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion!" she squealed and ran over to hug him. The twins walked past to go speak with their father.

"She's your problem now," Elrohir muttered as he stalked past.

Legolas smiled.

_I know._

_Do be careful. She's been rather odd of late._

_Oh?_

_Yes. I'd get some food in her, then lock her in her room._

_Why?_

_She needs time to think about the journey._

_Hmmm._

_Well, she really needs to sleep, Legolas._

_I see. Hannon le, Elrohir._

_Le govaded._

Following his friend's advice, Legolas took Merry to her room. The elf asked her to stay there while he got some food. When he came back, the girl was asleep and under the covers. Smiling softly, he placed her plate on the seat of a chair and left the room. When Merry wanted him, she would find him.

The girl woke up the next morning and yawned before getting out of bed.

_Feeling better, Precious?_

_Yes, now that we've had our beauty sleep._

Merry yawned again.

_Stop it!_

_Nooooo!_

_Is that Leggy?_

_MINE! _

_Ok, ok, yours._

The next day, Elrond announced who was going with the Fellowship. Merry didn't need to hear it; she had long ago committed that list to heart. Frodo and Sam would go, as would Merry and Pippin, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, and Gandalf.

To everyone else's surprise, Merry did not beg to be taken along. The Tolkien fan had other intents than to go on a journey she could read about any time. She was going to explore the things not quite explained by Tolkien. Instead of badgering Elrond about being allowed to go, Merry helped Legolas find all his things. They spent long hours out in the woods with Legolas in wolf's form. He would not be able to shape-shift while with the Fellowship, so the elf was doing as much of it as possible before they left. The twins had disappeared again, but both girl and elf knew that they would return to see the Fellowship off.

The night before they left, a special dinner – almost a feast – was held. The members of the Fellowship sat near Elrond in places of honor. The twins, as Merry had predicted, were back, and she sat across from Elladan and beside Elrohir.

"Well, my lady Merry, what are we to do with you when the Fellowship has gone?" Elladan asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Merry sighed deeply. "I have no idea, lord. Why do not you tell me?"

Elrohir sighed also. "I fear that all three of us shall long for adventure ere long."

"Probably," Merry admitted. "Shall we track the Fellowship?"

"Certainly not!" both astounded elves answered at once.

"OK. We'll just have to find some other way to amuse ourselves."

"Indeed," commented Elrohir dryly.

Merry grinned, "And I can't wait to discover it."

The elves shook their heads. When Merry found a way to entertain herself without hurting people or endangering lives, that would be good. However, that day seemed far off. In the meantime, most of her "amusements" included danger and the exploitation of elves.

Merry grinned again, as if a new idea had just presented itself.

_Hair dye. Purple hair dye._

_Or green._

_Yes. Green. Green. Green is good. Purple is good, too._

_Yep. Let's go check our bag of tricks._

_Later._

_What?_

_After Legolas has left._

_Ok._

_We shouldn't ruin his last day here._

_All right._

_Today's the 24th of December._

_No way!_

_They leave tomorrow – on Christmas._

_That tanks._

_Not a good Christmas gift, eh?_

_No. Not at all._

_I'm sleepy._

_Me, too._

Merry sighed and looked at Elladan.

"May I go to bed now?"

"Merry! You know you can do whatever you want," frowned Elrohir.

_If only that was the case!_

"Well, then," Merry yawned. "I'm retiring early. I want to have all day tomorrow to say 'goodbye' to Legolas and Aragorn. And everyone else."

"Do I need to escort you?" Elrohir asked.

Merry gave him the look.

"Or not."

The teenager stood up, yawning once more.

"Night, all!" she called and tromped off to her room. Just before reaching it, Merry stepped on something and slipped. Her head smacked the floor, and she entered the trancelike state of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Merry does seem to be getting into lots of trouble, lately, doesn't she? I'm warning you now. The next chapter will have a major twists. Try to guess what one of the twists is. If you get it right, you'll win a...prize thingy! So review and guess!**


	14. Fading from Existence

**Me – Hannon le. I thought so, too.**

**Liv – Yes. You update, then I update. You update, then I update. It's the circle of life.**

**E.T.phonehome – I wish you luck with your spelling difficulties. You'll need it. :P!**

**Ames – Sorry. I was being rather lazy. I beg your forgiveness. Sadly, none of your guesses were right, though I may use some in the future.**

**EVIL MANIAC – None of your guesses were right. Sorry.**

**Black as the Shadows – Close to what happens in ch. 15. This chapter, however, is a bit, er, different.**

**TheDreamChild – The first one wasn't too far out for me. The second two were, sadly, wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own zip!**

**Author's Note: People, I was up 'til 3:30 last night and only got 5 & ½ hours of sleep. I'm grumpy!**

* * *

Merry woke slowly and opened her eyes. The twins were leaning over her bedside.

"Are you all right, Uruva?" Elrohir asked.

"Fine," the girl replied as she got out of bed and stood shakily. "How long have I been out?"

"It is the 28th of Ringarë. You have slept for four days and four nights."

"Impossible, unless… Elrohir, Elladan, please tell me I wasn't drugged."

They didn't meet her eyes.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Tell me the truth now," she commanded.

"Well, we didn't want you making a scene when the Fellowship left. Or trying to follow them."

Merry felt her heart sink. Did they not know her that they would have gone to such desperate measures? Was her word not good enough for them?

"So you did drug me." Merry's normally bright eyes clouded with tears.

"Merry, it was for your own good," said Elladan hurriedly.

Her purple eyes blinked and then narrowed. She seemed to be making a decision. Emotions played across her face: annoyance, rage, and hurt.

"Excuse me, boys, I have somewhere to be." Merry moved to exit through the door. Elrohir blocked her way.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your business, elf. Now move aside."

Elrohir didn't stir. "Merry, think about this."

"Believe me, Elrondiyn, I've thought," she spat bitterly. Merry grabbed her sword, which lay unsheathed at the foot of her bed. She pointed it at Elrohir. "Move aside, Elrohir. NOW."

"Where are you going?"

Merry laughed. It was a harsh, bitter, mirthless sound. "I have some information that will be of great interest to a certain Maiar. His name starts with 'S'. And, to help you, it isn't Saruman."

Elrohir's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"I would," the girl laughed again. "Move now."

She had failed to notice Elladan sneaking up behind her. Whack! He hit her hard on the head with a book, and the flautist fell to the floor.

Merry found herself in a bed when she woke. Her wrists and ankles were tied to posts on either side of it. It took the girl a minute or so to realize how this had happened, why it had happened, and who had done it.

_The twins! But how could they? I didn't mean what I said earlier. They can't have believed me! _Even as she thought this, a cold trickle of fear slid down Merry's spine.

_But they did, _a voice in the back of her head said. _You're a convincing enough actor._

_Actress. But I get the point. They're my friends, though. How could they do this to me?_

_You had a sword pointed at Elrohir's heart, _the voice replied simply. _How can you blame them?_

_I was upset, _Merry replied angrily. _They drugged me, and now this! I've had enough._

_All right, all right, _the voice backed off. _Just remember your conscience told you to forgive them._

At that moment, the twins entered the small room.

"Merry, we apologize for this,' said Elladan as he cut her bonds. "Really, we do."

Merry turned her violet eyes on him. For a minute, she just stared at him, not really seeing anything. Then, the thirteen-year-old sat up and looked at Elrohir. He was unable to meet her gaze.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked.

"We cannot have you telling Sauron our plans," Elrohir told her. "That is why you are to stay here for a while. Just until we are sure of your loyalty."

Merry stared at him, shocked beyond words or expressions. After blinking back a few scalding tears, the flautist turned her head to the wall.

"Leave."

"Merry, we really are …"

"Just leave, Sons of Elrond. Leave now. Leave, before I decide to have another go at killing one of you."

The twins exchanged a look and fled.

The girl smiled bitterly and finally allowed all her tears to spill.

She spent days beyond remembrance in that windowless room. It was her prison. After a while, Merry stopped eating. She became anorexically thin. Just like a grey elf during the Age of Men, the flautist began to fade. One morning an elf came to feed her and found no one there. Not a body, no sign of escape, nothing. It puzzled them all.

* * *

"Mrs. Wood?"

"Jack?" Merry's mom sounded teary.

"Yeah. Um, Mrs. W., is Merry up yet? I wanted to know when she wants to practice Honor Band tryout music."

"Jack," Mrs. Wood sobbed, "Merry's dead."

"What? How?" he exploded.

"She died in her sleep somehow. There doesn't seem to be any apparent cause, but they're doing an autopsy at the hospital right now."

"I'm so sorry," Jack's voice cracked up. "When you've arranged the funeral, will you call me and tell me when and where? I have to go."

"Of course, Jack. You're welcome to come down to the hospital if you want to."

"No thank you, Mrs. W."

Jack hung up the phone and dissolved into silent tears.

He was there at her funeral three days later and was the first to throw dirt on the casket. He also tossed in one red rose.

"For Uruva," the teenager whispered as rain poured down onto the quiet cemetery's grass. Merry had told him about her silly Elvish nickname.

The bulldozers shoveled the mound of dirt back onto the casket after everyone had left. It covered the last traces of Merry L. Wood, flautist and fan-girl.

TBC...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there's your lovely chapter. I hope you're happy with it! Don't forget to review.**


	15. Evil Genius Will Prevail

**EVIL MANIAC – Is it just me, or did you just call the Sons of Elrond girls?**

**Liv – tsk tsk. And here I was thinking you knew me well.**

**TheDreamChild – To Be Continued….duh.**

**Kay – Good. Somebody who knows what TBC means.**

**Ames – Of all the people who reviewed this chapter, you're the only one who really seems to know me and my, er, well, um, tricksiness.**

**Time and Fate – A three letter response isn't a good enough review. But, seeing which chapter you were reviewing for, I'll let it slide…this time.**

**Inumikasama – O.O. You know people who know people who knew Tolkien. Wow! AWESOME! **

**Rayn…the insane – O.O? O.O? That's all I get? NOT FAIR!**

**Disclaimer: I own zip, zero, zilch, nada, nix, nothing!**

* * *

"Mommy! Ouch. That hurt." 

"Merry, are you all right?"

Elladan and Elrohir rushed in to find the teenager thrashing wildly on the floor, tangled up in the bed sheets. Elladan was carrying a candle.

Merry caught sight of them and tried to calm herself down.

Elrohir pulled her up. "Merry, how do you feel?"

"How long have I been out?" Merry asked. "Where's Legolas?"

Elladan answered her second question first. "He left with the Fellowship two hours ago."

"Oh." Merry sounded disappointed.

"Well," Elrohir took over, "you hit your head on the floor rather hard and were raving and delirious most of the night until they gave you something to help you sleep. It wore off earlier, and we could have woken you, but Legolas preferred to say goodbye in another manner." The elf handed her a piece of parchment. Merry held it near the candle and began to read Legolas's firm, flowing script.

_Merry,_

_You have the worst of luck, or so it would seem. I am not sure if the Fellowship's quest will succeed or if Sauron will destroy all. But promise me you'll either stay in Rivendell or go home. I want you to be safe. Please take care of yourself. Middle-earth is such a big world, and you're only, after all, a teenage girl of no noble lineage. I'm not having a go at you, just telling you what's true. I – not to mention Elladan and Elrohir – hold you close to my heart. You're a better younger sibling that mine, and I think the twins have felt the same way before concerning you and Arwen. "Oh, my Rangy-pangy-wanger!" for example. Though she and Aragorn seem to have gotten over their lovesickness. Keep your temper on a tight leash, tighter than you keep "The Moose". Oh, and for your personal interest, "Gelireth" means "Merry" in Sindarin._

_Your friend and servant,_

_Legolas Thranduilion_

Merry looked up from the note and smiled at the twins.

_Uh oh. Here she comes. RUN!_

_Elladan!_

_Just warning you early._

"So I slept all day?" she asked lightly.

"Yes," replied Elrohir. "You aren't tired now, are you?"

"No," she sighed. "It's night, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Elladan.

Merry frowned. "I'm bored."

Elladan laughed. "Shall we sit up all night and talk, then, until you are exhausted?"

Merry perked up. "Have a seat, gentlemen. I had a nightmare just now and am in great need of discussing it."

* * *

Merry enjoyed her quiet stay in Rivendell. For about a month – all of her January, in fact, - she had no more worries or troubles. The twins soon grew restless, but Merry was grateful for the respite in the action. If she was to hold to her course – and the flautist had every intention of doing so -, the exciting, adrenaline-giving schedule of the War of the Rings would soon resume. Eventually, she grew bored with the quiet. 

"Merry, what are you doing?" Elrohir asked with trepidation.

"I am cooking," the thirteen-year-old replied, stirring a bowl filled with some type of batter.

"Don't people do that in kitchens?" Elladan wondered aloud.

Merry sent him a pitying look. "Normally."

Elrohir smiled at his brother's confusion. "Elladan, it's Gelireth. When is she ever normal?"

They had taken to calling her "Gelireth" ever since the teenager's revelation that she knew what it meant.

"Never," Merry answered for him, "but that isn't the point. I'm trying to use the sun to bake a cake."

"In Narvinyë?" queried Elladan. "Isn't that better done in the summer?"

"Perhaps," Merry conceded.

"Then why do it?" This came from Elrohir.

"Because I'm bored," the girl moaned. "I've got nothing to do. So, I'm going to bake a cake in the sun."

"Very well," smiled the elder twin. "Just don't expect either of us to eat it."

"Ha ha ha," Merry faked a laugh. "You two just wait. It'll be delicious; you'll see. Oh, yes, you will see," she muttered, Gollum-style under her breath.

Elladan scoffed. "Sure. We're going riding. When you finish 'baking', you're welcome to come and find us."

Merry's eyes narrowed. "Tell me, Elladan, what do you fear most: pigs, rabid dogs, or hyperventilating fan-girls?"

Elladan choked. "Fan-girls, definitely."

Merry turned to Elrohir.

"Same answer goes for me," he told her.

She sighed and stirred the batter vigorously.

"Go, sirs, and return not again until you can restrain your urges to torment a poor young girl."

Chuckling softly, the elves both left her room. Merry began to stir even more vigorously and hummed softly to herself. "Happy cooking for me…"

When they returned that evening, the twins found Merry staring intensely at a rock-hard block in a wooden pan.

"Did it work?" asked Elladan.

"Apparently not," muttered his older brother.

The teenager glared at Elrohir, then turned to Elladan.

'No," she sighed. "The outside's hard as a rock, and the inside's still runny. It's a mess!"

The twins grinned; they had expected it to fail. Merry seemed to be taking it rather hard, however. The girl plopped down on her bed and put her head in her hands.

"I'm a failure," she wailed.

"Gelireth," Elrohir began.

"Merry," the flautist corrected with a sniff. "I don't feel very Elvish at the moment. I can't cook."

"Merry," Elrohir went on, "get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Come with us to the kitchens. You look starving."

It took several minutes of coaxing and cajoling, but finally she agreed to go with them and get some food. They took her attempt of a cake with them to show the cook who, of course, had a huge laugh upon seeing it.

On their way back to Merry's room after snacking on cakes, bread, cheese, venison, and fruit, the teenager began to dance down the hallway, singing happily at the top of her voice.

"Gelireth, please quiet down," requested Elladan.

She ignored him and skipped and twirled down the hallway.

"Ouch!" Merry cried out and crumpled to the floor.

"Merry!" The elves rushed over to her. "Are you all right? What happened?"

She sat up and winced, holding her ankle.

"I sprained my ankle. Turned it, anyways."

"Can you stand?" Elrohir asked. A worried look crossed his face.

"I think so," she whispered, "but I'm not sure. Help."

He extended a hand and pulled her up.

"Ow!" she moaned and began to limp back to her room. "Ow!" She stepped on her hurt foot. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" In short, every time she walked with her injured ankle, Merry said, "Ow!"

"You are clumsy," Elladan observed.

"Thanks," Merry said sarcastically. "Ow. You two could – ow – help me, you know. Ouch. Be gentlemen for once."

"How should we do that?" asked an amused Elrohir.

"By – ow – carrying me – ow. Please?" Merry begged shamelessly.

"You're almost there," Elrohir told her. "You can make it."

Merry ground her teeth and limped into her room, grumbling softly, yet not so softly that Elladan and Elrohir couldn't hear.

"Last time I ask for help from those Sharkus of elves," she muttered under her breath.

"Easy now, Merry," Elrohir advised. "You'll want to rest that ankle. Otherwise, it'll hurt badly in the morning."

Merry nodded and stretched out on her bed.

"Night, guys!"

* * *

Two days later, Elrond received a message that Aragorn needed and summoned for his kin. He sent a messenger to Halbarad, who was currently in charge of the Rangers, and the muster of the Dúnedain began. 

"Ada, we wish to go to the war," Merry overheard Elrohir telling his father.

"Very well, my sons. You are old enough, after all. Take a message to Estel for me. Tell him to remember the words of the seer."

"Yes, Ada."

"Good. Will you be taking the girl?"

Merry winced. "The girl" could only be her.

"No, Ada," she heard Elladan say. "We shall leave her here to stay with Arwen. War is not a place for girls."

_So they intend to abandon me, eh? Well, that isn't going to happen if I have a say in the matter. And I will, _she thought. _I will. They cannot leave me here with Arwen! Admittedly, she has improved, but still! I am not going to pass up a chance for adventure, not when is also offers me a chance to discover something Tolkien didn't particularly elaborate on. I want to go with the Grey Company, and, with the Valar as my witnesses, I will, no matter what Elrond and his sons try to do. So there!_

Merry got up and snuck off to her room. The company was to leave the next day. The twins would want to take baths and be clean before they left. That didn't leave her much time to act, and act she would.

_Now, where's my bag of tricks? The mayhem is calling. I can't resist for long. Oh, well, why bother? I just have to be quiet and quick and not get caught. It's time. Let the mischief begin!_

At about 11:00 the next day, Elladan, Elrohir, and Merry led their horses down to join a group of about 30 Rangers. The twins had their hoods up, covering their hair and shading most of their faces. Merry didn't like hoods, so her black mane blew in the wind, whipping about her face. Deep inside her, a laugh fought for its freedom, striving to escape and echo throughout the valley.

"Elladan! Elrohir! It is good that you are to come with us," called Halbarad, running towards the three of them. He noticed Merry, and his face darkened. "But why bring her?" he asked, nonplussed. "War is no place for children."

"We know," the twins said darkly. "She, however, is no child."

Merry beamed. Halbarad raised an eyebrow.

"Look," Elrohir said softly. The twins drew back their hoods.

"Oh my… What happened?" breathed the Ranger.

Elrohir's hair was a bright purple. Elladan's had been dyed lime green.

"She did it," Elladan nodded at Merry. "She threatened to do more if we didn't let her come. You have no idea," both elves shuddered, "how persuasive she can be."

Merry didn't even try to dislodge the smug look from her face.

Halbarad looked at her with newly won respect.

"Then I suppose she shall accompany us."

It was all Merry could do not to squeal like a fan-girl and begin a victory dance. Her evil genius had prevailed. She was going with the Grey Company.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am very much saddened by the lack of faith in me you people showed. Did you think I could really kill off Merry that easily? Tsk tsk. Bad children. **

**Now, I'd like you to meet my pet elf, Legolas.**

**Legolas: LET ME GO.**

**Authoressinhiding: Maybe...um...NO.**

**L: Please?**

**A: No.**

**L: Pretty please?**

**A: No. **

**L: Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**A: - raises eyebrow - Interesting, Thranduilion. But, NO.**


	16. Things Get Random

**Liv – We never did, did we? Or did we on Monday… I don't know. I never know.**

**Ames – I'm proud to know that you didn't lose faith.**

**Rayn…the insane – Ah, yes, my hair dye. I enjoy using it so much.**

**Kay – I don't know. But it's fun to say.**

**Protector of Canon2 – Don't worry. Merry's hair dye takes a LONG time to wash out. And there will be absolutely NO killing of the authoress.**

**EVIL MANIAC – Wow, you're random, just like me. WHEEEEE!**

**Time and Fate – It didn't exactly annoy me. I was just being silly. So, being disobedient, are you?**

**Crecy – Actually…that would be a very good way to tell them apart. Stay caught up now, you hear?**

**TheDreamChild – Thank you! My evil mastermindness indeed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Elmyra off of the junior Loony Toons thing…but she doesn't come in here. I just was accused of being like her today… anyways, yeah, I own zip.**

* * *

It didn't take long for Merry to realize that riding with a large group of grown up males was going to get extremely boring extremely quickly. It did.

"I'm taking home my baby bumblebee," she sang softly. "Won't my mommy…. aw, shucks. This isn't working."

One of the Rangers shot her an odd look.

"Uruva, are you all right?" asked Elrohir.

"No, I'm bored! Don't you people ever talk or sing or anything?"

"We are normally a quiet group," Halbarad told her.

Merry sighed, "But I'm bored!"

"Then find a way to amuse yourself!" This came from a rather annoyed Elladan. "By the Valar, Gelireth, are you going to be doing this every day?"

Merry bit her lip and looked down at Azul's mane. Her eyes filled with tears of anger.

"Come on, Azul." She wheeled the horse around and rode straight at Elladan, intent on knocking him off Dark Moon. Merry pulled up the mare inches from Elladan and stared deep into his eyes. "Let me tell you something, Elf. I shall do what ever I take it into my head to do, and you shall not complain, why? Because what I did to your hair I can do to your entire body, my friend. Every inch of your skin can be dyed green. That is what happens when I am not amused, savvy?"

Azul reared up and pawed the air inches from Elladan. The elf looked worried and gulped.

"Good."

Azul trotted off to the front of the line, leaving the men and elves to stare nervously at the girl she carried.

"Is she right in the head?" Halbarad asked tentatively.

The twins exchanged glances. Her behavior of late had been rather odd, even for her.

"She's mostly sane," said Elrohir. Elladan still looked upset. The older son of Elrond sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

Elrohir spurred his stallion forward and caught up with Azul. He grabbed her bridle and held on although Merry tried to get her horse away.

"What do you want?" she growled after accepting the inevitable. She could not get away.

"Merry, what's wrong with you? You're acting like an emotionally unstable toddler or an overly hormonal teenage girl - which you probably are."

Her mouth dropped open.

"Just be glad I told you before someone else did. Just being bored is no reason to threaten someone else. Illuvatar, Gelireth! I've got half a mind to send you back to Rivendell, dyed hair or no."

The teenager looked shocked.

"However," Elrohir went on, "I am going to give you one more chance. If you mess up again, you will be sent home. Do you understand me?"

Wordlessly, Merry nodded her head.

"Very well. Apologize to Elladan, and we'll put this behind us."

Merry did as he ordered. Her brain wasn't thinking; it was completely shocked and had not yet recovered. She was totally silent the rest of the day, riding numbly between Elladan and Elrohir.

"Good job, 'Ro!" one of the Rangers congratulated Elrohir that night. "You got her to be quiet!"

"That isn't good," Elladan informed the Ranger. "When she's quiet, she's planning something big."

_If only that were true, _thought Merry despondently. _I have nothing to do or plot. Unless… no one likes high flute notes in their ears at five in the morning, do they? Good._

The girl grinned to herself, and Elladan recoiled.

"I was right," he said. "She is planning something."

_Good, Ella'. You're learning._

* * *

Merry woke up early the next morning and saddled Azul. When she was ready to go, the flautist mounted up and lifted her instrument to her lips. An excruciatingly high note blared out over the campsite.

"What's going on?" someone yelled.

"Gelireth," Elrohir moaned. "Uruva, get back here!"

"Um, no," she replied as Azul danced in place. "I feel safer over here."

"Meredith Lee!" Elladan howled in rage. "I'm coming after you!"

_Uh oh, _Merry thought. _Time to go._

"Let 'er buck," she whispered to Azul. The mare reared before galloping away.

The Rangers and elves groaned, but they had to get up and set out.

"We're going to have to eat on the road," Halbarad sighed. "I want to kill that girl."

"Now you know how we feel," the twins hissed.

"Does she do this often?" one of the Rangers asked.

"Every once in a while," Merry answered, riding up behind them.

"How did you get there?" the Ranger stammered.

"I circled 'round," she told him simply and drew her sword. Elladan was coming towards her with his raised high. "After being with you people for a bit, a girl picks up some things. Elrondion, please don't fight me."

"You need to practice," he told her with a glint in his eye.

"Do I have to?" she asked Elrohir.

Elrohir nodded. He too was not happy about the high flute notes.

Clang! Merry's blade connected with Elladan's blocking the elf's thrust.

"How are we getting to Rohan?" the flautist asked of no one in particular.

"Through the Gap," Halbarad told her.

"But what about Saruman?"

"What about him?" Elladan shrugged, then parried Merry's thrust.

"Never mind," Merry sighed.

Elrohir yawned. "Merry, could you play something not ear piercing on that flute to wake us up?"

"Sure." The girl sheathed her blade and pulled the flute out of her quiver. Because she was in the mood for it, she played "Into the West."

"Thank you," said Elrohir when she had finished. "Could we have something rousing now?"

The flautist rolled her eyes, but played "The Battle Hymn of the Republic" for him.

"Ah, that's better."

"One problem, 'Rohir," Merry frowned. "You've got me into a flute-practicing mood."

Elladan groaned. "Oh dear."

Merry grinned, "Oh dear's right." She spent a lot of that day playing her flute and play-sword fighting with one or the other of the twins.

That night, Merry had a dream. In it, she saw the great gray wolf.

_Who? Ah, Gelireth._

_Legolas? _The dream-her sat down by the creature. _What is going on?_

_I'm on watch. We've been boating down Anduin. Where are you?_

_I'm somewhere, Legolas. Don't worry about me._

_Tomorrow we must decide to either go to Minas Tirith or Mordor._

_Ah. That doesn't sound like fun. What's your preference?_

_I would rather be in the White City, but where the Ringbearer goes, I will go._

_I see. That is how it should be, my friend._

When Merry woke the next morning, she considered for a moment whether or not the dream had been real.

_That's nonsense! It was just a dream, _she told herself. All that day, however, Merry wondered.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, this chapter was a bit OOC, even for me. Ah, well. I think I wrote it when I had strep...or was that some other odd bit. Anyways, please review! **

**Another Note: It has come to my attention that some elves do not enjoy being kept as pets. Since such elves have sharp, pointy weapons, I have decided to release the one I was holding prisoner. So now I truly have nothing and no one. Please review to make this poor authoress feel better.**

**Authoressinhiding :P**


	17. A Sneek Peek of Things to Come

**Author's Note: Not really sure why I'm putting this in here, I just felt more like giving you a bit from the next Merry story... instead of updating the current one. Forgive me. I just wanted you guys to have a sneek peek. I know it doesn't fit in.**

* * *

"Stop messing with Merry," Jack hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the elf.

"I'm not messing with her," Legolas said firmly and calmly, backing slowly towards the window in case he had to run for it.

"She loves you, and you know it!" Jack yelled.

Legolas laughed long and hard.

"Me?" he asked. "Me? You're being rather blind, my dear misguided young friend. Merry loves you; can you not see it?"

Jack's mouth dropped open.

"But she's never said anything," he muttered to himself.

Legolas shot the boy a pitying glance.

"She didn't dare risk your friendship," he told the boy quietly. "I can't believe you didn't see it, though."

"I was going out with others girls - mostly popular ones and cheerleaders. Merry was just always my best friend." Jack shook his head. "It's just so...fantastical. Why would Merry like me?"

Legolas sighed, looking at the carpet. "Love is a strange thing, Jack. No one can predict it. Merry was in love with me once. Now she loves you. Such things happen."

"But," Jack began, "did you ever love her?"

"In that way?"

Jack nodded.

"No. She was just a little sister to me then." It wasn't the complete truth, but it was going to have to do.

"I can't believe this," Jack murmured softly. "Merry, like me? Inconceivable."

"Conceivable," corrected Legolas.


	18. Drink Discussion

**Liv – One, let the poor mathematician out. You aren't allowed to do things like that. Two, I'm working on that story as fast as I can.**

**Ames – Hyper off cheese? Never been that. Not that I can remember, at least. No, her "raging hormonal-type episode", as you so wonderfully put it, was not at all related to her dream. She was just being…odd, even for Merry.**

**Kay – Maybe, you never know.**

**EVIL MANIAC – Well, that's what happens when you kidnap a certain extremely egotistical elf lord, you know.**

**Stargirl29 – Yay! A new reader! I'm so happy!**

**Time and Fate – I got strep over Christmas break. I had a temperature of 104.2 or something on Christmas morning. It was terrible.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Not even one little elf. IT ISN'T FAIR! **

_

* * *

What's in that? What's in that? What's in that? OOOF!_

"Halt!" Halbarad called. "Young lady, what are you doing on the ground?"

"Ow," Merry moaned, standing up slowly and checking for broken bones. "I would think it was obvious. I fell."

Elrohir shook his head, smiling. Merry knew very well what Halbarad meant, but she was being a difficult teenager – again.

"I meant why," Halbarad amended shortly. "Why did you fall?"

The flautist stared at her feet, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"I, um, well, I was wondering what's in that wallet all of you Rangers carry."

"Ah," Elladan whispered to his brother. He thought he knew now why she had fallen.

"How did that lead you to fall?" asked one of the Rangers, who did not comprehend the depth of Merry's curiosity.

"I leaned over to the side to get a better look at one of the wallets. Too far over, as it proved. My mare stumbled a bit, and I wasn't balanced enough to stay on. I fell," Merry smiled ruefully. "Ouch." Her ribs were sore from the fall. The teenager put her left foot in the stirrup and pulled herself up onto Azul, wincing.

"Thought so," Elladan whispered to his brother.

Halbarad looked both skeptical and amused.

"You could have asked," he said as the company set out again.

"The thought never crossed my mind," Merry admitted sheepishly. "Well, then, what is in that particular wallet?"

"A cordial like miruvor and some packets of a lembas-like way bread," Halbarad told her.

Merry wrinkled up her nose and made a face.

"Miruvor is disgusting."

"Indeed?" asked Elrohir. "I didn't know you'd had it."

"Knowing where the kitchens are in a place proves very useful," the girl laughed.

Elrohir's eyes narrowed. "Uruva, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing," Merry replied, rather too quickly.

"Any other substances you've been eating without permission? Have you been into the wines?"

Merry adopted what Jack had called her "no-way-you-so-did-not-just-go-there" teenager face.

"If you'll remember, 'Rohir, I do not drink anything alcoholic!"

Halbarad was astonished. "You mean you've never had wine or beer or ale?"

"Nope," Merry replied easily. It was true. She hadn't.

"Then what do you drink?" asked the Ranger, flabbergasted.

"Water, milk, grape juice, and … that's about it," Merry grinned. This was fun.

"What's grape juice?" someone asked.

The teenager rolled her eyes. It was no wonder Rangers always traveled in groups. The ones she had met were proving to be very unknowledgeable.

"You know, oh, how can I say it … juice from grapes!"

_Holy cow, Mer. Let's not blow up now._

_But, but, but, but they are SO …_

_Ditzy? Blonde?_

_Yeah. Ditzy's the word. And they aren't supposed to be ditzy!_

_Just like WE aren't supposed to be here._

_Well, that is true._

_Besides, I bet they have heard of grape juice. They just don't call it that._

_Oh, right._

"Ah, wine!"

"No," Merry corrected with an exasperated sigh. "Wine is fermented grape juice. There's a difference. Grape juice is neither alcoholic nor addictive."

The others just looked dumbfounded when Merry had finished.

"But never mind that," she amended hastily, seeing how confused they were.

"So you don't drink beer," said Halbarad.

"No. How far are we from Rohan?"

"Rather far," Elladan told Merry. "Why?"

"Boredom is a malady that sorely affects me, I fear," the flautist informed him.

"And I fear what you'll do to offset the boredom," said Elrohir.

Merry smiled happily to herself.

_And you ought to be, Elrondion._

_

* * *

Elrohir, she's got that look._

_So?_

_RUN! _

_Elladan!_

_I'm warning you early. She's going to go crazy soon._

"It's the thirtieth day of February!" Merry exclaimed out of the blue.

"February?" Elladan looked at her strangely.

"Nènimë," the girl corrected.

"Ah. What's so odd about that?"

"I'm used to Nènimë only having 28 or 29 days," Merry told him with a grin.

"Oh. That's interesting."

Merry laughed, "Isn't it?" She stared at the ground flashing beneath Azul's feet for a few moments and then asked her ever-reappearing question, "How far are we from Rohan?"

Halbarad sighed. The twins exchanged exasperated looks. She asked this question four times a day, or so it seemed.

Elrohir finally answered, "About one sixth of the way remains."

"Waaaaahoooooooooo!" the girl screamed in exaltation. This sent Azul into a fit of playful bucking.

_They compliment each other so well, _Elrohir thought.

_Yes,_ his younger brother replied. _Both so free-spirited and reckless._

_True, but they're growing up at last._

_It's well past time._

_Not for Gelireth. She isn't bound to our world._

_Yes, but she will have to mature._

_She has._

_Oh? _Elladan was shocked.

_She doesn't get so easily frustrated._

_She has even wilder ideas._

_That is certainly true._

_I hope we get to Rohan before she breaks._

_Breaks? _Elrohir was confused.

_Before she gets so bored she gets out that chimera thing of hers._

_You mean the camera?_

_Yes, that._

_Me, too. I tremble at the thought of what she'd do with it in the company of these Rangers._

_Elrohir, do not even go there._

* * *

The sounds of hoof beats were heard as Thèoden and his escort rode past the Fords. Many riders came behind them, riding fast. The tips of spears gleamed in the moonlight. When they were but fifty paces off, Èomer began to speak, but a low singing voice interrupted him.

"O'er the plains of Rohan riding comes a host of Èorlingas. Thèoden son of Thengel leads the first èored. With him ride Èomer, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli!"

_Please no, _Legolas thought. _Please no._

"Halt! Who rides in Rohan?" Èomer finished, looking bemused. Their pursuers halted suddenly.

"Your worst nightmare," came a cackle from the company of strangers.

Legolas groaned. It was her.

* * *

**Author's Note: So now we are back to the regular story. We have reached Rohan, and Merry did not break before getting there. Aren't you proud of her? I am::smiles cheesily:. Now, off to reviewing with ye, or I shan't update soon!**

**Authoressinhiding :P**


	19. Meeting the Rohirrim

**HazleSilver – He is dead. I never said he wasn't. Now let the nice mathematician out before I have to hurt you.**

**Time and Fate – Glad to hear someone besides myself realizing that.**

**Ames – My mom hasn't heard of it. Sorry.**

**Socks Are Yummy – That was a DREAM, mate, a DREAM, and nothing more.**

**EVIL MANIAC – Actually, I think Merry has had enough of hair dying for the moment.**

**TheDreamChild – I threatened to stop writing if I didn't get enough reviews on my first Merry story. It worked. I thank you for your praise. I do try to make my tales interesting, and I hope they are.**

**Willowe – Yes, we should all be pitying Legolas. I thought that this one would be the last, but I think we'll do one more. And then maybe just oneshots every now and then. It'll be hard for me to let Merry go; she's been with me for so long in my fanfiction career.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own NOTHING! If I owned things, I would be hanging out with Orlando Bloom or publishing my fanfic for money. WHICH, it must be noted, I'm not. Sadly.**

* * *

"Oof!" Thèoden's escort heard a soft thump. One of the horsemen dismounted and came forth.

"Rohan? Rohan did you say? That is a glad word. We seek that land in haste from long afar."

"Who are you, why do you seek it, and what causes your haste?" asked Èomer stiffly.

"Halbarad Dùnadan am I," said Halbarad, for it was he.

"Halbarad!" Aragorn rushed forward and embraced his kinsman. "Who are those with you?"

"I have thirty of our kin; that is all who could be gathered in haste. But the brothers Elladan and Elrohir have come with us, desiring to go to the war. There is one other person."

"Who?" asked Aragorn eagerly.

Before Halbarad could answer, however, their discussion was interrupted.

"Ow! You little minx!" someone cried out.

"Blegh! Elrohir!"

Legolas could see the figure of a girl bent over spluttering, "Don't EVER do that again. Your hand tastes like … Well, no one really wants to know. Just don't repeat that stunt ever. Ever."

"You bit me!" the annoyed elf shouted.

"Yes, well, Elrondion, you put your filthy hand over my mouth. Bad as an orc's paw it was. I'll never be free of that awful smell. Blegh."

"You didn't have to bite me, Merry."

"Hmph. It is highly improper for you to put your hand over my mouth. It might lead to incorrect assumptions on the parts of these noble Rohirrim." Even from far away, the Riders could see the white gleam of her teeth as she smiled.

"You little …" the elf spluttered, unable to find a word to describe what Merry had done.

The others stared at her, watching the verbal war between the girl and the elf.

"What, cat got your tongue?" the teenager teased.

Elrohir's face reddened in fury.

"Snaga," he whispered.

Elladan raised an eyebrow, slightly shocked but more amused than anything.

"Ah," Merry laughed, "you'll need better insults than that to beat me, Sharku." She swung her right leg over the saddle, pushed off, and landed facing Elrohir. "But, my lord, let us put aside our quarrel and let the Lord Aragorn and his kinsman finish their business."

The glint in both pairs of eyes told Elladan at least that the differences between the two would most likely be take up again later, where no unnecessary ears could hear.

Elrohir inclined his head and dismounted fluidly.

"We will talk later," he whispered so softly that only Merry could hear, and then she had to strain her ears to do it.

"Certainly," Merry replied just as softly.

Aragorn looked at Halbarad.

"Why is she with you?" he hissed quietly.

Èomer looked as if he would have liked to say much the same thing.

Halbarad shrugged. "The twins brought her."

"War is not for women," Èomer said.

"We know that, Èomer," Elladan sighed. "And so does she."

"No," Merry interrupted, "I don't. I have been told that many a time but never believed it. And until I believe it, I don't know it or sanction it in any way, shape, or form."

Èomer seemed surprised and intrigued. He wasn't used to females being so bold and assertive unless they happened to be his sister Èowyn.

Merry sighed visibly. "Aren't you people supposed to be riding to Helm's Deep?"

"Come," called Thèoden to the Rangers, ignoring Merry for the moment. "Ride with us. We will be glad to have you in our company."

Elrohir and Merry remounted, and the many riders set off.

After a while, Aragorn and Legolas rode back to the twins and Merry. She could tell from the look in the Dùnadan's eyes that he was going to do his best to get rid of her. After all, he probably believed, like Èomer, that war was not a place for women.

"First of all, young lady," Aragorn murmured softly over the pounding of hooves, "who are you?"

"Merry L. Wood," she told him with a grin. "Otherwise know as Gelireth, Uruva, and, most recently, minx."

"Your name is Merry too?" asked the hobbit riding in front of Aragorn.

"Mmhmm. But you can call me Gelireth."

"She won't go back, will she?" Aragorn asked Elrohir.

"No, Estel, I'm afraid not."

All of a sudden, the girl seemed to spot Legolas for the first time.

"Legs!" she squealed. "It is good to see you. It's been ages!"

Gimli looked at Merry uncertainly. "Er, um, Legolas, who is she?"

The elf chuckled quietly. "She is, my friend Gimli, an acquaintance I have known for many years."

"Aw, Legs, don't make me blush."

"Merry – not you, Merry. The girl – can I not persuade you to stay safe in Edoras? To not go through the war in the East?" Aragorn beseeched her.

Merry turned her head away – away from her friends, away from Aragorn's keen, piercing grey eyes, away from the Riders. She stared down at her hands clenching Azul's reins, focusing on the blue, gray, and black mane.

_War is dangerous._

_Yes._

_Perhaps we shouldn't …_

_Don't. We are going. Don't you want to behold the Sea? View Pelargir? Walk through the White City and ride to the Mountains of Shadow?_

_Yes … and no. We'd be safer here._

_Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not._

_I hate it when you quote at me. But …_

_Yes?_

"My lord Aragorn," the thirteen-year-old faced him, resolute in her decision, "to turn back would be prudent. Yes, I would be safe. However, there is a side to things you fail to see. Or, if you have seen it, lord, you overlook it and mention it not. If I stay behind, I will always regret it, wonder what would have happened, drive myself crazy – pardon me, crazier – with worry about the twins and Legolas and everyone else fighting against Sauron. If I do go however, I can provide some comic relief and might even be able to help. In the battles and such, I mean." Merry knew she was pleading, but suddenly it didn't matter. The flautist wanted to go to Gondor now more than anything. She desired to feel the sea breeze, sail on a ship, and – she blushed every time she thought this – meet Faramir.

Aragorn was watching her closely, almost as if he knew her thoughts.

Merry felt a new respect for him and knew that all the scorn she'd had for him over the years had been groundless. As she felt the last of it dissipate, the girl was exceedingly glad for it to go.

"Very well," Aragorn smiled slowly. It made him look very handsome.

_Down, girl. Down. _Merry struggled to hold in her fan-girl instincts.

"You may stay with us, for my part."

_Yes!_

"There is, however, a condition."

_There always is. Always._

"You must stop this dying of people's hair."

Merry winced. How had he known?

"Do not wonder overmuch, lady. My eyes are keen, even in the dark." Turning to Elladan and Elrohir, he said, "And if I were you, mellyn nin," I would ask her to dye my hair back to its original color."

Aragorn had begun to ride off when Merry's idea came.

"Aragorn! I was wondering of Meriadoc would like to ride with me."

The hobbit's eyes gleamed. Aragorn and Merry stopped their horses long enough for him to switch mounts.

"Did you really die their hair?" the halfling asked, wide-eyed.

The flautist grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Author's Note: There it is, the next chapter. I hope you like it and don't forget to review! If you don't review, I shall change my name to Orlando's Girl. Seriously. Don't laugh. I'm being completely and utterly serious...well, mostly.**

**Authoressinhiding :P**


	20. Out of Hand Behavior

**Kay – I'm glad you like it. There will be some unexpected pranks coming up VERY soon. Merry can't be quiet for long, you know.**

**Socks Are Yummy – Yay! My story has a fan-girl. It'd get freaky if people started writing fanfiction about my fanfiction, though. Don't EVER let yourself get that bad. Seriously, though, I'm glad you like it so much.**

**Time and Fate – Glad you liked the chapter. Sorry about the mean author. Give me her name and the name of the story, and I'll go get her. WITH PLEASURE.**

**Willowe – Don't worry. You only reviewed once. Perhaps I should change Merry's middle name from 'Lee' to 'Trouble'. It would certainly fit her.**

**Ames – No, no puppies. And did you seriously think I'd call myself 'Orlando's Girl' on I only do THAT on MSN messenger. Then again, I change my name all the time on messenger. 'Barbossa's Angel'? Is that what you mean? That might send off a eek!-crazy-fan-girl-over-here alert, though perhaps not as much as 'Orlando's Girl'.**

**Rayn … the Insane – That romance kinda ended in the same chapter it started. Besides, I just couldn't write it. It'd be way too…uncomfortable, if you know what I mean. Yes, Merry BIT Elrohir. I'd have done the same thing in that situation, wouldn't you?  
**

**Liv – Emphasis on 'could'. Not 'would. 'Could.'**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own zip, and Tolkien owns all.**

* * *

Merry shivered during that long ride, although she tried to hide it from the hobbit and her other friends.

"Gelireth, are you all right?" Legolas asked with a worried look.

"Yes," she replied cheerfully, although it was a false cheerfulness.

"Mmhmm."

"Meredith Lee, tell the truth," Elrohir commanded softly.

Believing fully that he could not see her, Merry stuck her tongue out and glared at the elf.

"I saw that, Uruva."

_Drat! I forgot the potency of elven eyes!_

"Ehem," Legolas stepped into their argument. "I asked a question. Merry, (not you, Merry, her) are you all right? Answer honestly now."

"Hmm," she pondered. "Well, I'm cold. And my stomach's rumbling like a hungry mumak. I've been riding for a long time, so I'm slightly sore. Now, what do you think my condition is?"

"Tired, cold, hungry, sore," Legolas recited. "But are you all right?"

"Yes, Legs," she sighed exasperatedly. "The Rangers have done nothing untoward, if that's what you fear. I'm caught up in an epic battle and war. I've had no sensible female company since leaving the cook at Rivendell."

"She was very nice," put in the hobbit.

"Yeah," Meredith agreed, "but anyways, Legolas, think. Do I seem all right, o might elven prince?"

Her eyes twinkled with a violet fire as she questioned the elf.

"You know what I think, Uruva?" asked Elladan, breaking his silence to tease her.

"What?" she groaned. Merry had a feeling something bad was coming.

"I think you're a bit touched in the head, a few apples short of a bushel, you know. So you were never all right in the first place." He grinned.

"Thank you, Elladan," Merry said through gritted teeth. Azul performed one of her rears, nearly unseating the hobbit.

"Does she do that often?" he asked of no one in particular.

"All the time," Elrohir replied deadpan.

Legolas spoke, "Gelireth, forgive me. I saw not your discomfort."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks with raised eyebrows.

_What's gotten into him?_

_No idea. Perhaps he doesn't want to upset the delicate lady._

Elrohir snorted. _I hope not. That isn't like him._

_Who knows? _Elladan grinned. _Mayhap her female wiles have increased, and we did not notice._

_I doubt it._

_Hmmm. Me, too. He may be putting on a show._

_Nonsense! And besides, why would he?  
_

_I don't know. But His Highness bears watching, don't you think?  
_

_Indeed._

"Legolas, hello! Earth to Legolas! I am not all that uncomfortable." She shifted in her seat. "There's no need for such high and mighty talk. I'm not a lady, Legs. I'M A TEENAGER!" Merry shouted the last bit.

Everyone – the Rangers, Aragorn, the king's escort, and her friends – stared at the flautist, open-mouthed with shock.

"Sorry, I'll shut up now," Merry muttered and stared down at the top of Meriadoc's curly head.

"You had a good point, Merry, but did you have to be so loud?" wondered Legolas, wincing slightly.

Merry shot him a baleful look and pulled her hood up. "I'm just going to be silent and sulk."

"Fat chance," murmured the hobbit.

"How is this that even he knows me that well?" Merry asked with a pained look on her face. "I mean, we haven't know each other for more than a few hours."

"It's all right, lass," Gimli said comfortingly. "You aren't that hard to figure out."

Merry opened her mouth in shock and annoyance. She tried to speak, but no words came out. She gabbled wordlessly and then sighed.

"Fine, I give in. I am easy to figure out. I can't believe it. I've never been so insulted in my life. Oh, well. At least I don't look like the blond idiot up ahead." She gestured at Èomer, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Grubby teenager!" he called back.

Merry wasted no time in losing what little restraint she had left.

"Sapskull!" she hollered at him.

"Shrew!"

"Addle-pated brute of a warrior!"

"Doxy!" Èomer shouted in anger.

"Snaga!" Merry yelled, quite red in the face.

Elrohir cuffed her hard on the ear.

"Ow!"

"That wasn't very nice."

"Èomer! You were very rude. Apologize to the lady!" cried Théoden.

"You, too, Gelireth," ordered Elrohir. "You ought not to act so much like a child, even if you are one."

Merry rode forward, and Èomer turned around and rode back to her.

"Sorry," they both said brusquely.

After an exchange of death glares, they rode to their original positions.

"I don't like him," she muttered to Elrohir.

"Everyone can tell," he whispered back. "Why must you be so obvious about it? Why can't you be diplomatic?"

"That's just me," she told him. "When I'm happy, I laugh. When I'm sad, I cry. When I'm angry, I explode. That's how I am."

"No, it isn't," Legolas broke in. "You have some self-control, I hope."

"I doubt it," put in Elladan.

Merry was frustrated and fed up.

"It's only you elves saying that! What about Merry and Gimli?"

"No comment," murmured the hobbit who was clutching Azul's saddle horn. "My stomach hurts, and I'm hungry. When are we going to stop?"

"I have no idea," the girl replied. She dug in her pack for a moment. "Here." The hobbit took the dried fruit she handed him. He gave her some back, and they munched companionably.

"Hobbits," Legolas whispered to Elrohir.

"And teenage girls," Elrohir whispered back.

Gimli smiled. "They're hungry. Leave them be."

"Aye. Lweave uth bwee," Merry said through a mouthful of food.

Gimli and the elves started laughing.

"Wot?" the other Merry asked. "Can't a hobbit and a fine girl," Merry smirked upon hearing herself called a "fine girl", "eat in peace?"

"Not when it's you two, Master Meriadoc and Lady Meredith," Legolas choked out. He was bent over double with laughter – well, as far as he could with Gimli sitting before him.

"Master?" she asked the hobbit with a grimace.

"Lady Meredith?" he asked in return.

As one, they turned around and yelled, "Legolas!"

"Uh oh," the elf whispered and sent Arod into a gallop.

"You'd better run!" Merry hollered. "Azul, let 'er buck!"

The mare took off in a flying run, hot on Arod's heels.

"Help!" Gimli screamed. "Help! This elf is going to get me killed! HELP!"

"There's no help for you now, Gimli son of Gloin. Aiiiiiiiiii!" Merry screamed a war cry, and Azul sped up.

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Should we stop them?" Elrohir asked swiftly.

"No. just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show," Elladan told him.

"But she'll hurt him or something," his older brother protested.

"And we'll laugh as always. Don't worry. Merry and our Prince won't kill each other. Now if it was Èomer or something …"

"If it was Èomer, she would have caught him by now, or, at the very least, she would be waving that blade of hers and cursing him. She does have an unladylike mouth at times," Elrohir commented.

"Yes, she does, doesn't she? But watch."

Azul chased Arod around the king's escort several times.

"Stop!" Aragorn called at last.

_Oh, man. I was enjoying that._

_Elladan!_

_You were too!_

_Well, yes, but it isn't proper to say so._

Elladan grinned. _I ENJOYED IT! There. Happy now?_

_No. you're as bad as Merry sometimes._

Elladan gasped in pretend shock. _Really? Oh, I'm so insulted!_

_Oh, hush. Look! Here come Merry and Legolas and those other two. I forget their names._

_Merry and Gimli._

_Ah. All right. Got it._

Arod and Azul came trotting up. Both horses looked extremely tired. The two Merrys were glaring at Legolas. Gimli was uncomfortable.

"Ouch. That hurt, lass. Did ye have to go and chase him?"

"Yes," she responded shortly. "He's a pompous prig of a prince who needs his ego taken down a notch." She grinned reminiscently, lost in a memory of some trick or prank.

"Um, Merry," Elrohir intervened, "if there is a need to humble Legolas, someone will. But not you. It is not your place."

"Pink hair," Merry muttered softly. "Pink hair."

All three elves winced.

Gimli and Meriadoc looked confused.

"I dyed their hair pink. Every single hair on those three elfy heads. Hot pink." Merry smiled, and a look of extreme smugness slid over her face.

"You did that to them?" asked Gimli in awestruck horror.

"Yup." The flautist nodded.

"Wow." The dwarf could say nothing more.

Merry nodded again.

Meriadoc whistled. "You sure do make stirs, don't you?"

"Make stirs?" Merry asked with a glint in her eyes. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

Meriadoc frowned as he searched for the words.

"You make trouble," he said at last. "You enjoy chaos and confusion."

"I do," she agreed with a nod. "I do."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooh, just wait 'til the next chapter! Your eyes are going to bug out of your little heads! I'd tell you, but it's soooo much more fun to watch you writhe in pain on the floor, even if you're laughing your heads off at this chapter whilst you do so. In that spirit, I beg for your reviews and thoughts, and remain, yours truly,**

**Authoressinhiding :)**


	21. Both the Silly and the Serious

**Liv – Chaos is VERY fun. Trust me on this one. I know from first-hand experience.**

**Time and Fate – It's supposed to be, so I can laugh at you readers.**

**Kay – Funny. Remember, though, I do not update for the baby voice. It must DIE!**

**Willowe – Annoying, or fun? I'd love getting everyone mixed up. **

**Protector of Canon2 – If she was calm, we'd all get bored. And one of my first rules of writing is to NEVER let either the reader or the writer become bored. Then the story isn't working.**

**Ames – I already replied to this one, but I am, once again, sorry. I didn't know about Barbaro. Just Barbossa.**

**Socks Are Yummy – I am updating again rather soon. I just couldn't help but want to see you people writhing in agony. It's soooo much fun!**

**Zavier Starwood – YAY! I'm getting a review from you! I'm shocked and very pleased. I'm glad Wakko would be proud…do you think he'd let me borrow his mallet? I could cause even MORE mayhem then.**

**Disclaimer: All I own are Merry, the wolfish side of Legolas, and some of the ideas. The rest belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

As dawn was coming, they rode out of the Deeping-Coomb.

"I'm exhausted," the girl moaned, leaning against Elrohir, who happened to be riding beside her.

The king's escort rode into Helm's Deep and dismounted. Merry passed the hobbit down to Aragorn and slid off Azul's back.

"Whoa!" She crumpled to the ground. Her legs weren't strong enough to carry her.

The twins each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her up. Merry tried to take another step and fell again. This time Elrohir just picked her up and carried her into the Hornburg.

"So the triumphant warrior, descended from Luthien Tinuviel and Idril Celebrindal, enters carrying a teenage girl," Elladan teased.

"Stop it. Merry, we're inside. Can you walk now? Oh."

She had fallen asleep. The twins exchanged amused glances.

_So where do we dump her?  
_

_Elladan!_

_Well, you can't carry her all night. Just put her down and put a cloak or two over her. She'll have a beautiful nap, and, when she wakes, she won't be cranky. How 'bout it?  
_

_She looks so helpless like this._

_Elrohir! Don't go all soft on me._

_But she does! She looks innocent and sweet._

_But she isn't! _Elladan exclaimed, looking down on the sleeping girl with a slight frown. _You know it, I know it, everyone knows it! Merry is neither sweet nor innocent! Admit it._

_I admit it._

Sighing, Elrohir looked around for a place to put Merry. He dropped her gently on the floor in an out of the way corner. Both of the twins covered her with their cloaks. She looked peaceful lying there, as if she had no troubles.

"Where's Merry?" Legolas asked a few minutes later.

"Over there." Elladan nodded his head at the pile of cloaks that was their friend.

"The cloak pile?"

"Under it," said Elrohir. "She's catching up on her beauty sleep."

"Ah, I see. Are you two going to catch a quick nap?" the wood elf asked with a glint in his eye.

"No," Elladan answered for both himself and his brother.

"Van a decansar?" wondered Legolas.

They raised their eyebrows.

"Sorry," Legolas clapped a hand to his forehead. "That Spanish mumbo-jumbo has been getting to me. Shall we go outside?"

They nodded. Once outside in the cool air, Legolas checked to see if they were alone.

"I've got to change," he muttered softly to the two of them. "It's calling me. I haven't had a chance in ages. Will you two cover for me?"

"Yes," Elrohir nodded.

"Hannon le, mellyn nin."

The prince of Mirkwood changed into a wolf and slipped noiselessly into the shadows where he disappeared to even the elves' keen eyes.

"I wonder where he's off to," Elladan commented.

His older brother sighed. "Don't worry. He'll tell us later."

Elladan nodded. "You're right. Now let's go get some shut-eye."

The wolf roamed over the plain. He found little food save carrion, and that he would not touch. He'd had a hard time with his shape-shifting while with the Fellowship. The elf's lupine moments had been limited to his hours alone on guard. He hadn't been able to change at all in Lorien. Sometimes in Moria, however, Legolas had been able to convince Aragorn to let him be rearguard. At times then, a wolf, not an elf, had guarded the Fellowship.

About an hour from the Deep, the grey wolf came upon a pack of wolves. He sniffed, and the foul stench of death overwhelmed his nostrils.

_Isengard wolves, _he thought.

Just then, they saw him. Blood dripping from their jaws, the pack of strange wolves surrounded him. There was no escape. Legolas Thranduilion, prince of Mirkwood, was trapped.

* * *

Merry slept, untroubled, in the Hornburg. Untroubled that is, until Èomer stumbled over her and began cursing loudly in the rich rolling language that was Rohirric.

_Will he ever shut up?_ Merry thought as she woke unwillingly.

_No, and if he did, it would take away all the fun._

_Point._

The flautist was extremely unhappy to find Èomer still standing over her and cursing. Annoyed and upset, she grabbed hold of his pant leg and pulled down hard. REALLY hard. Merry rolled back over onto her stomach after catching a glimpse of white drawers.

_Well, that answers the boxers or briefs question, _she thought to herself.

Èomer started cursing even more violently than before. People rushed in and gawked at his pants-less state. He saw them and pulled his leggings back up.

Merry shook with help in giggles.

"YOU!"

_Uh oh._

Èomer glared down at the girl. "You!" He jerked the cloaks off her and dragged her to her feet.

_Double uh oh._

"You're coming with me, you little …"

Merry grinned and leaned back, letting him pull her along. It wasn't the first time someone had been unable to find an expletive worthy of her transgressions, and it wouldn't be the last. Not by a long shot.

"What's going on?" Théoden asked, seeing his nephew dragging a guest – a female guest – towards him.

"She … she … she …" spluttered Èomer.

"I depantsed him," Merry confessed.

"You what?" Théoden looked confused.

By then, several of the Rangers had come to watch the spectacle. They had gotten to know Merry on the long ride from Rivendell, and they wanted to see this.

"Depansted?" Merry asked with an evil grin. "I think Èomer can tell you."

And he did, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

Aragorn arrived on the scene in the midst of it all. With a slight smile, Halbarad told him what was going on.

Théoden looked very uncomfortable. Merry didn't blame him.

"Young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?" he questioned wearily.

"Only that," Merry assumed her best I'm-so-sorry countenance before yelling, "HE DESERVED IT!"

And with that, she turned tail and ran, pushing people out of her way.

"How old is she?" Aragorn asked Halbarad.

"Thirteen, I believe," the Ranger replied.

Aragorn sighed. "She acts like it."

Merry ran out of the Burg and down to where the horses were kept. With a grunt of effort, she leapt onto Azul's back. It was just beginning to light up.

"Let's go for a trot, Azul. I don't think it's best for me to be here right now."

Azul snorted, and they set off at a jolting trot.

The twins caught up with her ten minutes later.

"You certainly caused a stir back there," Elrohir sniffed.

Merry flushed. "It wasn't my fault."

"From what we heard, it was. That aside, come on. Let's go back inside," said Elladan.

Merry groaned, "I don't want to."

Elrohir smiled. "You ought to. You need to."

She had been riding in circles around the fortress, so the three friends hadn't far to go.

"Do I have to apologize?" Merry asked as they dismounted and walked up the steps of the Hornburg.

"Oh, I don't know," he mused. "It depends on the Third Marshal of Riddermark."

Merry grimaced. "Whatever you say, I shall remain adamant that he deserved it."

"I'm sure you will," Elladan chuckled. "I'm sure you will."

They strode into the Deep with an air of command about them. Merry acted like a queen with her two bodyguards. She stalked in front with the twins just slightly behind and on either side of her. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances and then assumed stances similar to Théoden's guards in order to act their part out to the fullest. Merry's long, ebony hair blew in an unearthly breeze that blew only around her. If they hadn't known better, the twins would have sworn that she'd created it herself. Whether or not that was the case, it certainly gave the trio an odd feel as Merry glided into the main chamber, bold as brass. She bowed to Théoden and Aragorn and nodded at Halbarad. The flautist spotted an empty chair and settled herself in it grandly.

"So," she asked, surveying the Rohirrim, the Rangers, Meriadoc, and Gimli, "where is Prince Legolas?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So now, as I watch you all shaking with laughter, I, like Merry, attempt to remind you of one thing: Legolas. At the mercy of the wolves. So, once more, I leave you writhing in pain and suspense.**

**Evil as always,**

**Authoressinhiding :P**


	22. Neardeath Experience

**Socks Are Yummy – Why? Making you writhe is fun! And you don't want to end my fun, now do you?**

**EVIL MANIAC – Very few people on this site know EXACTLY where I live, and I don't think you're one of them.**

**Willowe – Thank you for pointing out my mistake. I might go back and correct it, if I feel like it. I'm not going to hurt Legolas too badly this time, I promise… maybe.**

**Rayn…the insane – I'd like to think he didn't. Merry's just being very, very, very, rude and weird. Of course, part of it was his fault.**

**Ames – Yes, Legs is of Mirkwood. There will not be a need of an alliance, as you shall read soon.**

**Kay – As you ask so it shall be given.**

**RespectTheSporks – Wow. You reviewed. :doubletake: You actually reviewed. I'm almost speechless!**

**TheDreamChild – Why would they want to turn Leggy into an orc?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR, I'd be fabulously rich and having all you guys over at my mansion for a pool party and so you could get your original stories published. Nice, aren't I? Hang on … that doesn't look right. BUT HOW CAN I GET IT RIGHT? I need your help.**

* * *

The wolf looked around for an escape route and found none.

"You aren't one of our friends," growled the leader. "You aren't from Isengard."

"He smells like those dammed horse-lords!" howled a slightly smaller wolf.

"He does! He does!" The cry went out among the pack.

"Who are you, traitor-wolf?" asked the leader with narrowed yellow eyes. "You don't smell right. Not even of the horse-lords. That would be understandable, seeing as how they've been all over these fields. But you smell of…of…of…" he sniffed again. "You smell of those blasted group with two elves that rode through the other day."

The wolf gulped and wondered what to say.

"Who are you, strange wolf?" the pack's leader asked again. "What are you?"

The wolf looked around for an opening in the circle of his enemies once more.

"Answer me, wolf," the leader spat, "or we kill you here and now."

The circle of wolves became smaller as each member got closer to the lone wolf.

"I am not full wolf," he answered at last, breaking his silence. "I am a shapeshifter."

All the wolves glared at him with their eyes with one exception. The leader looked at the loner curiously.

"Tell us your full story," he ordered, sitting back on his haunches, "and then we will decide what to do with you. How came ye to be a shapeshifter, and what were you born as?"

"I am, or was," the wolf swallowed, "an elf."

All the wolves gasped or frowned.

"He smells like one," one of the bigger ones said.

"The folk of my home – Mirkwood – do not particularly like wolves. Most lupines are not very fond of us elves, either. There was one pack, however, who lived in the woods near the Mountains of Mirkwood. They were friendly to me once. I was a mere elfling then, and I, in my pride and self-confidence, had run away because I didn't feel like people treated me with the respect I deserved." The wolf laughed softly at his own stupidity. "These good wolves found me lost, alone, and hungry. I was afraid at first," the grey creature reminisced.

_(flashback)_

Young Legolas gasped. Grey, black, and tan creatures surrounded him. These were the wolves he'd been warned about. The elfling squeaked and tried to run, but he tripped over a tree root and fell flat on his face. Legolas started crying in the dirt. His normally immaculate self was bruised and dirty. To top all of that off, he was surrounded by these brutes called wolves. He couldn't even communicate with them. Only Radagast the Brown, to his knowledge, could speak the wolf-tongue. Legolas lay there, his face crushed next to the tree's trunk, crying all his tears of frustration and fear and anger out.

The wolves were startled. They'd never seen an elf act like that before. One of the females – a large, silver wolf – came over and sniffed the crying elfling before proceeding to lick him with her long, rough tongue. The elf jerked away and tensed for a second, but the wolf just continued to lick him. Pretty soon, the other wolves came over and investigated the elfling. Not long after, Legolas was stroking their fur and trying to learn their speech. The pack started to leave, and Legolas followed them.

"Don't leave me," he called haltingly. "I don't want to be alone."

The old female turned her head and gave him a look. It said quite clearly, "Come on then, young one."

The elf went with the wolves. He was found a day or two later by a search party sent by his father.

After that, Legolas had often taken trips to visit the wolf pack. The pack's structure had changed several times during his lifetime. The wolves who had first befriended him had died. Others replaced them. On his last visit, shortly before he left for Rivendell and was captured by Umarthion, the wolves were hostile. They attacked Legolas and injured him slightly. Some of their blood mixed with his.

_(End of flashback)_

"And then," the wolf said, bringing his tale to an end, "about a month later, I changed into a wolf for the first time."

"Did you eat anyone?" one of the younger wolves asked curiously.

"No," the lone wolf replied seriously. "I did not wish to."

The others scoffed.

"At the time," the wolf went on, "I was almost dead. I would not have been able to hunt and kill anything."

"Hmm." The pack leader thought for a moment. "Show us your normal shape."

The wolf grudgingly changed into an elf. Legolas of Mirkwood stood before them.

The lead wolf looked on lazily. "Kill him, boys," he ordered.

The huge wolves attacked the elf. Before he could even draw his weapons, they were on him. Legolas was totally defenseless.

* * *

"Where is Legolas?" Merry asked again. Eyes blazing, the girl leapt to her feet and began to pace. She looked at Elladan and Elrohir. "Do any of you know where he is?" Her eyes were pleading, hoping, that somebody knew.

"He went hunting," Elrohir whispered softly so that only Merry could hear him.

"Oy vey!" she muttered under her breath. "All right, then." She turned to face Aragorn and Théoden. "My lords, I must leave you to go search for a friend. Navaer an si. 'Dan, 'Rohir, get off your duffs and come on. NOW!"

The flautist strode out of the Burg, pausing only to snatch her bow and quiver. She'd slept with her sword belt on. The sons of Elrond looked at each other and then followed her.

Merry was relieved to find her mare already saddled; it would have taken valuable time, time she did not have, to do it. She swung up into the saddle to find Elladan and Elrohir waiting.

"You didn't let him go off by himself," she sighed wearily, "did you?"

"Yes," Elrohir replied shamefacedly, "we did."

"Idiots!" Merry groaned and clapped a hand to her forehead. "Not good! 'Dan, you look for paw prints. 'Rohir, try to tell me when he left, will you?"

"An hour or two ago," the elf replied. "It was still dark."

"He can't have gotten too far," Merry muttered to herself.

_Legolas, _she thought worriedly, _where have you gotten to? What have you done?_

They rode in silence for about an hour and a half. Suddenly, Merry saw a lump on the horizon. She gave Azul a kick in the ribs, and they dashed towards it.

"Oh my gosh, Legolas!" she shrieked, pushing herself off before Azul had stopped. "Good Lord, who did this to you?"

She knelt down beside the elf. He had been clawed, bitten, and kicked by the looks of it.

"Legolas!"

_Remember CPR, Mer. Remember!_

_I know! I'm trying!_

She checked for a pulse and couldn't find one.

_Rats! I've always been bad at that. Response signs, now._

Merry kicked Legolas in the ribs. He moaned.

_Good, he's alive. Now check for breath._

The teenager looked, listened, and felt for breath. Thankfully, there was one, although it was very weak.

_Yay, no mouth-to-mouth. Now I've got to get him to wake._

"Thranduilion," she whispered in the elf's ear. "Get up. Don't do this to me. I thought we'd gotten past your almost-dying-on-me stage. Wake up!"

Elladan and Elrohir came near and saw the body she was bent over.

"Illuvatar, no," Elladan whimpered. "Not Legolas. Not again."

Merry sat back on her heels. "Unsaddle Azul," she ordered no one in particular. "Then put Legs on. I'll hold him steady on the ride back, savvy?"

The two brothers nodded and obeyed her command. They unsaddled Azul, and Merry mounted. They sat Legolas in front of her. The girl had one arm around his waist and one hand holding the mare's reins. She used her knees to keep her balance.

"Come on, boys," she sighed. "We've got to reach Helm's Deep, or Legolas is a goner." The flautist cried into her friend's golden locks as the three horses turned and galloped back to the Deep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you like the chapter, hope you review, hope the bunny keeps on hopping. Oh, BTW, I've got a rough plot outline for the next story, and I'm going to tell you something. Roles will be switched, torture will take place, and Merry will NEVER be the same again. **

**All the love in this plot bunny,**

**Authoressinhiding :)**


	23. Taking Charge Again

Time and Fate – IF you've read the books, they're at Helm's Deep the night before Théoden goes tearing off along the hills to Edoras and the Grey Company leaves for the Paths of the Dead. Basically, bookverse.

**Ames – He hunts Suethors, not random fan-girls with way too much time on their hands and an evil interest in pain. Besides, I always save him from the Sues, so he can't kill me. HA!**

Rayn…the insane – Thanks for trying to help me regain my pet. He climbed in through my window a few days after I lost him; seems he can't take all the evil attention he was getting.

**Socks Are Yummy – Merry won't be a wolf. I have several more interesting twists planned for that fourth story.**

**TheDreamChild – You might not like it, but the plot bunnies in my head are laughing with maniacal glee. Merry was a bit mad when she heard the idea at first, but now she agrees that it will make a good story.**

**Tathren Laliath – I can do whatever I want to do, remember? I'm the authoress.**

**Liv – I have issues which do not need to be discussed here. **

**EVIL MANIAC – Yes, they're insane. Yes, that was an odd thought for that particular moment. One must remember, however, that Merry IS odd.**

**Kay – Me, past it? Are you joking?  
**

**RespectTheSporks – I know, I know… it's just that I get so used to you NOT reviewing that…well…yeah. It's ok, just as long as you read the whole story eventually.**

**Crecy – Must you keep forgetting? It gets annoying after a time, you know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did own something, I would be manipulating and exploiting it with little to no shame. Hey, I've got to make a living.**

When they got to the Deep, Elrohir dismounted and ran inside. Elladan carried Legolas while Merry walked before.

"Move, you feckless pack of ingrates!" she yelled as they entered the Burg. "Move! Get me a room – and a healer – now! Estel, get your kingly rear over here before I lose my composure! CHOP CHOP, PEOPLE!"

Too shocked to do anything else, they scurried to do her bidding. Elrohir had been speaking in low, intense tones with Théoden.

"Sometimes, 'Rohir," Merry commented as they rushed to a small bedchamber, "yelling proves much more efficient than soft pleading."

Elladan laid Legolas down on the bed, and Merry moved to the unconscious elf's side.

"Someone get me hot water – boiling – and some soap. Aragorn, do you want to heal him? Then go." She grabbed the Ranger's sleeve and yanked him over. "Come one. Set to work."

"I have not athelas," said Aragorn softly, looking down in bewilderment at his injured friend.

"I doesn't matter one whit what you've got!" Merry hollered as angry tears ran down her cheeks. "You're supposed to be a healer!"

Aragorn looked sorry for her. "I am afraid I can do little. These wounds are deep, very deep."

"Oh, move over!" Merry shoved him aside roughly and grabbed the bucket of hot water Elladan was holding. Rip! She tore a strip from her tunic and soaked it in the water. "Somebody get me an old tunic or two. This one won't do. Someone else find my pack and all of Leggy's spare things. Now! And I need one of you Elrondiyn to help me."

Elladan and Aragorn rushed out to get the requested materials, shooting Elrohir a nervous glance as he went over to her.

"Please calm down, Uruva. You are not a healer. Please go sit down by the door and be silent. _Please. _I cannot stress enough the importance of your silence and good behavior," the elf told her quietly. Seeing the terrible sadness and worry in her eyes, he went on more kindly, "You may, if you will, help me. But I will be giving the orders, understand?"

Merry nodded mutely.

"Good."

"What can I do?" she asked softly.

"Well," Elrohir sighed, "I need to undress him, clean his wounds, and then give him what herbs it seems he needs."

The teenager swung around to face the wall. "Tell me when you're finished with the ones on his legs, ok?"

Her friend couldn't help it. He laughed. "Afraid of impropriety, are you?" he teased.

"Elrohir," Merry blushed. "I'm only thirteen! Now, stop teasing me and help Legolas!"

Chuckling softly, he cleaned the wounds on Legolas's lower body while Merry looked the other way. When Elladan and Aragorn came back, she took the old tunic, tossed it to Elrohir and picked up her pack and Legolas's things. She pushed the other two foster brothers out the door as Elrohir had earlier directed.

"Finished," he called out.

"Here." Merry tossed him their injured friend's pack. "Find him some pants or …"

"Enough. I get it."

Five minutes later, he instructed her to turn around. They both began to work on the wounds on Legolas's torso.

"These _are_ deep," Merry murmured. "I wonder they didn't kill him."

"They may yet," sighed Elrohir. "Legolas hasn't woken yet, and that worries me."

Merry frowned. "I may have a way … but it is a bit extreme."

The elf sighed again. "If it works, I don't care."

Merry nodded and then bent low near Legolas's ear. She murmured softly into it for about a minute before one of his hands shot up and grabbed her throat in a vise-like grip.

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Deliver you to the mercy of fan-girls?" Merry asked with a grin, part of her worry alleviated. "I certainly would. Now let go of my throat."

The elf opened an eye and glared at her.

"I thought I was dead," he rasped, removing the offending hand.

"No such luck," Merry muttered under her breath, but she didn't mean it.

Opening his other eye, the invalid saw the tears glittering in the corners of her violet eyes. "How hurt am I?" he asked softly. "I can feel nothing … nothing. Just numbness."

"The damage done is tremendous," Elrohir said haltingly. "And if infection sets in…" He didn't need to finish.

Legolas smiled sadly. "So I may die yet."

"Legolas," Merry pleaded earnestly, "don't say that. I need you to live. Don't give up. Hold on, for me."

Legolas frowned slowly. "Merry, if it is my time to go to Mandos, there is nothing either of us can do about it."

Merry's eyes blazed with angry fire. "Legolas," she grabbed his arm, "I am going to wake myself up and take you with me. Then I shall sacrifice you to the rabid fan-girls you met before."

The elf surprised all three of them by leaping to his feet. A look of horror, pain, and annoyance flashed across his face.

"You won't die," Merry said smugly. "Now lay down and let us continue to clean those bites. NOW, Thranduilion."

Reluctantly, the elf lay down. He was glaring again.

"Why won't you let me die in peace?" Legolas asked. "Ow! That stings."

"Wuss," Merry muttered. "Besides, if you died, I'd get bored really soon."

"Èomer was right," Legolas murmured. "You are a shrew. Ow!"

Merry had flicked him on the nose. "I am not, elf, and you'd better remember it."

"Elrohir," Legolas moaned, "save me from this harpy."

"I would," Elrohir glanced at Merry, "but she'd hurt me."

Legolas sighed, "So you leave me to her tender ministrations?"

"Yeah," Elrohir grinned. "She won't kill you with me instructing her, you know."

"I'm not sure of that," the hurt elf said dryly. "Personally, I wouldn't put anything past her, and she can manipulate you easily, you know."

Merry grinned smugly. "Thanks, Legs."

"That wasn't a compliment. Now let me sleep."

Someone knocked on the door briskly.

"Not again," Merry groaned. She scrambled to open the door. "Yes, Gimli, what is it?"

"Aragorn wants to leave soon. He says we'll have to let the men of Helm's Deep bury Legolas."

"What? I'M NOT DEAD!" Legolas shouted from the bed.

"Yeah, you heard the elf," commented Merry. "He isn't a bloody stiff."

"Thanks, Merry," Legolas said sarcastically.

"Oh." Gimli looked taken aback. "I'll go tell him, then."

"Tell him," Merry cut in, "that he can wait for Legolas or," she paused momentarily and glanced at the elf, "rig a travois between two horses."

"All right, I guess." Gimli shot off to go tell the Ranger.

"You wouldn't," the elf moaned. "You wouldn't."

"I would, Legolas. Gondor is threatened, and we must get going. Let me think. Between Darkmoon and Fuego Blanco with Azul holding up the rear and Arod holding up the fore. I believe that will work. 'Rohir, I would like some sheets and rope. Tell 'Dan to saddle our horses and Legolas's."

She glared at him until, glaring back, he left to do her will.

"Merry," Legolas pleaded, "don't. It will be so humiliating."

The flautist glanced at the elf keenly, and he saw pity in her eyes. "It is for the best. Now, here's your pack. Find a shirt or something in it."

The elf's eyes widened. "Have you no shame, Gelireth? No conscience, morals, or ethics?"

"One, I do have shame. Elrohir did the wounds on your legs and changed your leggings. Two, I have a conscience, morals, and ethics. They just never get listened to."

The wood elf nodded. He tried to sit up and open his pack, but he could not. Legolas sank back down and tried again. Once more he failed. He had been able to stand up when Merry'd threatened to give him to the fan-girls, but now he could not.

"Merry," the elf moaned.

The thirteen-year-old turned towards him. Legolas saw the worried look on her face and winced, know that that look would increase hundredfold when he next spoke.

"You'll have to help me," he said very quietly. "I can't sit up or dress myself."

Merry rushed over and peered into his emerald eyes.

"Oh, dear," he heard her mutter. The girl placed her cool hand on his forehead. "Oh, no. Legolas, you've got a rip-roaring fever. Legolas. _Legolas. _Can you hear me?"

But Legolas had gone into the peaceful oblivion of unconsciousness. He could not hear her.

He woke to the clip-clopping of horse hooves. The elf moaned and rolled over in his sling – of sorts. It was a group of sheets sewn together and then tied to the saddlehorns of four horses. Legolas found that a cover was over him and had been sewn down to the sling to keep him in it.

_What is going on? _the elf thought.

As if on cue, Merry leaned over the side of her horse.

"You're awake, Thranduilion," she commented.

Legolas looked up at her with bloodshot, feverish eyes. He could feel himself slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Legolas, hang in there, buddy. You'll be okay," Merry said soothingly. "We'll be at Edoras soon. You're going to get better. I know it. Just don't let go. Hold on, princeling, hold on."

Her voice lulled him into a state of semi-consciousness. The sling did not jolt at all as the horses galloped across the plain. Legolas blinked once, wearily, and then fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.


	24. An Eventful Night at Edoras

**Kay – SHE sounds a bit like me. Or, at least, the not minding torturing innocents bit does.**

**Crecy – Just make sure you stay here. Or keep track of both places. I hate feeling abandoned, though, as you ought to know.**

**EVIL MANIAC – Perhaps it was a bit OOC, but, at the moment, the voices in my head instructed me to type it.**

**TheDreamChild – What you wear is your business, but you are NOT taking Legolas. He's going with me.**

**MeraSparrow – I promise not to kill him, and I will restore him to full health eventually. Is that okay with ye?**

**Tathren Lailath – Yes, I am the author, and I CAN do anything I choose. Glad you remembered.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything! Just kidding. I can't say that anymore – the authorities threatened to hurt me next time I said that in all seriousness.**

* * *

"Elladan, Elrohir – one of you, anyways – pick Legolas up. I doubt he can walk." 

Legolas blinked blearily and found himself being lifted from the sling by a careful Elrohir. Glancing around, he saw that they were outside the steps of Meduseld.

"Put me down," he murmured. "I can walk."

"No, you can't," said a crisp, cool voice. It belonged to Merry. "You are not well."

"Shrew," the elf muttered, trying hard to stay awake and fight the sweet unconsciousness swiftly overcoming him.

Éowyn came running down the steps. "My lord Aragorn …" She caught sighed of Legolas and Elrohir. "What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"He suffered extensive wounds," Aragorn caught Merry's panicked glance. Ix-nay on the olves-way! "During the battle," he finished.

"Will you be staying here?" Éowyn asked, a light smile brightening her face. She was obviously glad to be seeing Aragorn.

"Yes," the Ranger answered soberly.

"Come inside – I shall find rooms for you," she saw Merry's pleading eyes. "And the injured elf first of all."

Éowyn found a small, secluded room for Legolas, Merry, and the twins. Elrohir gently laid the elf down on the bed, and Merry stepped forward to feel his forehead once more.

"He burns still," she said softly. "Elladan, would you go get Aragorn?"

The elf nodded and left the room. With a quick, considerate glance at Merry, Elohir set to changing Legolas's bandages.

After looking at a gash on Legolas's head, Merry commented, "These are healing really well – and fast, too, by Jove!"

Smiling at her expression, Elrohir explained, "Elven wounds heal fast. If not for this fever, I think Legolas could ride tomorrow, perhaps. He's had a day of rest and will have had more before we set out again. But this fever …"

"Yes, this fever."

Merry and Elrohir jumped. Neither had heard Aragorn come in.

"Elladan says it's bad. How bad?"

"Feel his forehead," Merry sighed. "Can you do anything?"

After doing as she suggested, Aragorn told the girl, "I can give him herbs to bring the fever down. Other than that, he needs rest and quiet." He shot Merry a significant look. "You will have to stay out of her e for a while. While I administer the herbs, I believe there is some food in the dining hall. Last door on the left."

Merry and the twins trooped out, closing the door behind them.

"How has this happened, mellon nin?" Aragorn whispered sadly. "How did you get so far from the Deep? Why did you go? Why did wolves attack you? For wolves it was, of that I am sure."

"Aragorn," the elf rasped, "Aragorn. I am a … a … a wolf." Using all of his strength, Legolas changed into his second form.

"Eru, no," Aragorn breathed. "How could this be? What has happened to you, Legolas?"

_Ask the girl, _the wolf thought and then blacked out.

_The girl? _Aragorn wondered. _The girl? Who's the girl? Merry? Must be._

He pulled some herbs out of a pouch at his waist and slid them into the wolf's mouth. Although he was asleep, the wolf chewed slowly and swallowed.

Aragon raised an eyebrow. This asleep-wolf side of Legolas was a much better patient than the normal-elf Legolas he was used to dealing with. Sighing, the Ranger pulled the bed's blankets over the wolf and let the room, shutting the door behind him.

It would soon be time to have a talk with that minx of a girl, Merry. He did not look forward to it.

* * *

After a light supper, most members of the Grey Company went to their assigned rooms for a wee bit of shut-eye. The sons of Elrond and their younger companion were among them. 

"Uh oh," the flautist moaned upon seeing the wolf curled up under the sheets. "Oh dear, Oh deary deary dear."

Elrohir stepped past her to get a good look at what she was upset about. "What's wrong, Merry?"

"Legolas's in wolf form," she replied. "What if Aragorn saw him like that?"

"He could have changed after Aragorn left. Besides, Merry, there's no use crying over spilled miruvor," said Elladan wisely. "Is Legolas even awake?"

His brother walked slowly over to the bed and pulled the covers back. The wolf didn't stir noticeably.

"He's asleep," Elrohir told the two. The elf leaned over the lupine, peering closely as he made a careful examination. "He's shivering, though."

Merry looked around the room. "Uh oh. We don't have any more blankets besides ours, and I'm pretty sure everyone else has gone to bed."

The twins exchanged sly looks and then stared at her unblinkingly, incredibly cat-like.

"What?" Merry stepped back against the wall. Her hand snaked instinctively down towards her sword. "I don't like that look, gentlemen."

"Well," grinned Elladan, "seeing as how we have no extra blankets, we'll have to do something else to keep Legolas warm."

"Oh no," Merry declared. "I know what you're getting at, and the answer is no. NO."

"We haven't said anything yet." Elrohir was very serious. "Besides, if Legolas isn't warm, he might die. Then relations between Mirkwood and Rivendell and Aragorn would be in a bad state, to say the least."

Merry sighed in annoyance. "Speak plainly. What is it you want, Elrondiyn?"

"If Legolas can't be kept warm with what blankets we have, someone's going to have to keep him warm."

"Yes, but why me?"

The sons of Elrond glanced at each other.

At last, Elrohir spoke, "Because neither of us wants to. Besides, it would be more proper for you to share a bed with a wolf than to sleep on the floor with the two of us." His face turned pink, and the teenager could tell he was embarrassed to be so blunt. She felt her own cheeks flame; Elladan had clamped his lips together and was staring at the floor.

"Alright," Merry agreed reluctantly. "I suppose I will do it." She laid her quiver on the floor and unbuckled her sword belt. "But remember, boys, you owe me big time."

Elrohir nodded, and both he and his brother dropped their weapons beside their bedrolls. They laid on the floor and pulled the blankets up to their chins. Rolling her eyes slightly at the weird ways of elves, Merry pulled the cover back and sat gingerly on the bed. She swung her legs up onto it and stretched out. The girl put her arms around the wolf's neck and buried her face in its thick fur. It stopped shivering slightly, and Merry smiled. At the moment, all was well with her world.

When the twins got up the next morning, they found a fully dressed Merry sitting beside a panting wolf.

"We've been out for a run," she explained. "Not far, just to the stables and back. But Legolas wasn't quite up to it, I fear. Weren't you, boy?" She ruffled his ears good-naturedly.

"Hmph." Elrohir raised an eyebrow. "He isn't a puppy or a pet of yours, you know."

"Of course I know," Merry grinned, "but anyways, Aragorn wants to be off in half an hour. And I'm pretty sure he knows about Leggy's abilities."

Elrohir groaned. "Could Legolas please change back to an elf? It's a bit more convenient. Please?"

The wolf changed. "Of course I can," Legolas snorted.

"Are you alright?" Elladan asked.

The elf bit his lip. "I'm not sure. I am a bit sore, but I think I can ride."

"Good." Merry produced a piece of toast from somewhere in her tunic and began to munch, "because you have to act normal. Gimli at least is suspicious."

All three elves groaned, "Merry …"

"It isn't my fault," the flautist said, finishing her toast and beginning to sharpen her dagger on a small whetstone from her belt. "Well, not all of it is."

"Merry," Legolas began in a strangled voice, "what have you done?"

"Oh, nothing much," she smiled innocently.

"Merry …" Once again, all three of them said her name.

"Bye now!" Merry made a dash for the door, but was caught by the twins.

"I vote we don't let her out of our sight again," volunteered Elladan.

"Not even if I have to use the bathroom?" Merry asked, horrorstruck.

The elves look at one another. "Perhaps then."

Merry's eyes glazed over as she began to plot.

"I don't like that look," Legolas murmured. "Not good, not good!"

"Merry, do you want an escort when you need to use the restroom?" asked Elrohir.

"No," she answered quickly.

"Then wipe that look off your face. And I don't want to see it again. Understand?"

"Comprendo," Merry muttered.

'Now," he went on, "what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," she persisted.

Elladan and Elrohir both tightened their grips on her arms.

"Tell the truth," the former commanded.

"Very well. Let go, though. Now. Okay, perhaps I did go around with a wolf no one remember seeing ever before and called it Legolas in front of ignorant peoples. But that wasn't much. I'm sure no one suspects anything – 'cept Gimli, but he's a dwarf, naturally suspicious, you know."

The elves groaned as one.

"Of course you're sure," Legolas sighed. "I see you believe that. Oh, well, it's too late to do anything."

The sons of Elrond didn't quite agree, but they saw it would do no good to interfere. Legolas was fixed in his mind and, at least, his not doing anything couldn't hurt.

"Come on, then," Elrohir said, pulling his quiver up over his shoulder. "We'd better go saddle up – or Merry had."

Elladan nodded his acquiescence, and Legolas murmured a word of agreement. Merry frowned at Elrohir's mention of her use of a saddle but bit her lip and moved over to the door.

"To the Paths of the Dead?" she asked, turning the knob.

"To the Paths of the Dead," the three elves echoed, and they followed Merry out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, my dear readers, I'm off to Idaho in approximately 6.5 hours. Please read and review so that I'll have some mail when I return from my vacation. Flames will be used to bake pies, and regular reviews will be treasured. The last chappy only got six, and that makes me sad. Ah, well.**

**Navaer an si,**

**Authoressinhiding**


	25. Scaring the Hairy Dwarf

**Tathren Lalaith – Yeah. Gimli would not enjoy discovering Legolas's wolfy side, and I don't think anyone else wants him to, either.**

**Time and Fate – You could say that.**

**Crecy – Sounds like a cool dream. And, deary, don't forget, Legolas is ok for NOW.**

**Ames – You never did tell me. How was the pirate party?**

**Kay – I'm back now, and I'll try to give you more.**

**TheDreamChild – I do, and if you want me to stop beating him up, I shall try. The evil plot bunnies might defeat me, though.**

**EVIL MANIAC – No, my alter ego does not eat reviews. It eats…other things. Merry won't shout 'boo!' or mention Halloween. She will do other things, as you will see when you scroll down and read them. BTW, 'nix' means 'no', 'nothing', 'never', and the like. I mostly use it for 'nothing'. Other people may give you different definitions, so you might not want to trust mine.**

**Mikachan - Hmmm. I may do a oneshot based off of that someday. It's a wonderful idea. Merry will prank someone, and soon. I can promise ye that.**

**Disclaimer: I own zip. ZIP! Others own it all. Not fair.**

* * *

The elf let his head sway from side to side as Arod galloped along with the other horses.

"Tired, lad?" asked Gimli sympathetically.

Legolas nodded, filling his mouth with saliva as he tried to hydrate it. "A bit."

"Is your fever coming back?" Merry asked worriedly, nudging Azul over to Arod.

"No," Legolas sighed. "I just am very tired, and my head aches abominable."

Merry looked pleadingly at Elrohir. He saw her anxiety and decided to step in.

"Do you need to sleep, Legolas?"

"No," the elf shook his head, looking peevish. "I'll be fine. It's just that I don't feel well. The parting we had with Lady Éowyn did nothing to help."

The others nodded. It had been a depressing leave-taking.

"Here we are," called Aragorn from the head of the riders. "Here is the Dimholt Door. Now we must dismount."

The Rangers dismounted and led their horses in. Their sturdy mounts trusted them so much they had no qualms. Arod, horse of Rohan, however, did not want to go in. He was frightened and uncomfortable. At last Legolas managed to pull himself together and whisper some calming Elvish words to the horse. Leaning heavily on it, he and the horse vanished into the dark, open door. Elladan and Dark Moon followed. Gimli stood there, looking uncomfortable, as Merry slid down off Azul. She clenched her hands into fists, afraid to go in, dreading to stay behind.

"I do not fear death, I do not fear death, I do not fear death," Merry chanted softly, hoping it would give her strength. Her mare nudged her once in the back. Merry sighed, took the reins, and led her horse into the dark, hoping this would work.

The girl and mare hustled to catch up with Elladan. Merry did not want to spend anymore time alone in the dark than necessary. Trembling with fear and excitement, she grasped the elf's sleeve.

"There you are," he whispered calmly. "Where's the dwarf?"

Merry listened to the noise and footsteps behind silently.

"Somewhere behind us," she told Elladan, avoiding looking at the bright torch in his hand. "Why?"

"Look at Legolas," the elf muttered.

Merry looked to where he pointed and saw the wood elf leaning heavily against the pale horse.

"Oh, dear," she breathed. "Here, Azul, stay with 'Dan."

The flautist dropped the reins and hurried forward to steady her friend. Legolas leaned against her, exhausted. Against her orders, Azul walked quickly up to Merry. She poked her nose between the girl and elf. Realizing what the mare intended, Merry moved aside. Gently, Azul pressed forward, pressing Legolas firmly against Arod. The two horses held him upright, even thought he still swayed a bit.

"Good plan," said Gimli, coming up from behind Elladan and walking fast. "He should be all right."

Merry nodded sagely while grinning inwardly. She had just acquired an idea, a marvelous idea. It was a marvelously evil idea.

"Stay up here with Legolas, okay?" she directed Gimli. "I don't want him getting crushed or anything. Savvy?"

The dwarf nodded.

"Good." Merry skipped back to Elladan. She had some plotting to do.

Elrohir was walking ahead near Aragorn. For what seemed like ages, Merry walked silently beside Elladan and his torch. Suddenly, or so it seemed, they came to a large, open space. Far off to the left, something glittered. Aragorn went over to look at it. Elladan sighed and followed after to hold the Dúnadan's torch, leaving the others in darkness. Merry saw Gimli tense, and she smiled to herself.

_Poor dwarf. He isn't as morbid as I am. This must be hard of him._

_Nothing lights up darkness like song._

_Hmmm. True._

Merry hummed quietly to herself for a few seconds before getting bored with that.

"Brava. Brava. Bravissima. Christine. Christine. Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?" Then, cutting to a part of the song she liked best, the girl sang, "Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange angel." Her mind devoted entirely to the song, Merry walked into Gimli.

"AH!" he screamed. "Don't do that!"

Merry raised an eyebrow, thinking. If a mere accidental walking-into could cause such panic… The flautist grinned evilly and sunk into her plotting subconscious. This was going to be fun.

Aragorn and Elladan came back over to the group.

"Why were you singing?" the latter asked, resuming his post by Dark Moon and Merry.

"I felt this place needed it," she answered with a shrug. "It's very gloomy here. Very dark and dismal. Not nice at all."

Elladan nodded soberly. "It is that. But why were you singing?"

Merry sighed. "I despair, I really do. I just told you why, Elladan. This place needs cheerful music."

He raised an eyebrow. "You call that cheerful music?"

She nodded. "Yes, Ella', I do."

The elf frowned at the nickname but took it in stride. "I'm inclined to disagree with you there," he said.

"And I accept that," Merry grinned. "But, moving on, can't you see the ghosts behind us?"

Elladan's nostrils flared, and he whirled around to look. "Now that you mention it, yes. Shades of men and horses. Pale banners like shreds of cloud."

Merry sniffed. She considered saying, "You just stole Legolas's line," in an accusatory manner, but decided against it. It would make no sense to Elladan. Besides, Legolas probably wouldn't say it. He looked very nauseous. The flautist sighed. _I need to go check on him, _she thought.

_Yes, you do, _said her little alter ego.

_Grrr. Who said you could talk?_

_Um, no one._

_Right._

The thirteen-year-old waltzed slowly up to the elf, who was still sandwiched between the two horses. Azul and Arod were carrying on a soft conversation.

"Are you okay, Legs?" the girl asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Slowly, he turned to face her. Legolas seemed even more haggard than he'd been an hour before.

"Legolas," Merry repeated her question, "are you alright?"

"Yes," he whispered in a cracked voice. "I'd be better if we were out in the cool mountain air, but I'll manage."

"You'd better," the girl warned him comfortably. She picked up Azul's reins and tied them loosely around the mare's neck. "Do you think we're halfway through yet?"

"I have no idea," the elf replied morosely. "You can ask Aragorn. I just want to rest."

"Perk up, Legs," Merry said brightly. "You'll be able to rest eventually. Look at Gimli. He's very uncomfortably. Feel some pity."

"I'm too tired for pity," the elf snapped. "It is so dark in here."

"Duh. But didn't you get lots of sleep last night?"

"Yes," the elf frowned.

"Then you shouldn't be so tired," she told him.

"I know," he sighed, running a hand through his golden hair distractedly. "I know, yet for some unknown reason, I am."

"Well, take care that you don't ignore Gimli. He's not happy." Merry patted Legolas on the arm and walked backwards until she was once again even with Elladan.

"How did that go?" he asked her curiously.

"Mmm. So-so." The girl wrinkled her nose and began to think.

_Hmmm. Gimli is really unhappy._

_Yeah._

_So, mate, we ought to help him._

Merry's eyes gleamed as she replied, _Yes. Yes, exactly._

_But what? We have no time to die his hair._

_We could cut it, though._

Merry glanced appraisingly at Gimli's long hair.

_Nah. Way too much trouble._

_True, true. He'd probably bite our heads off._

_Heads? We only have one head … or we did the last time I checked._

The flautist twisted around and then felt for a second head on her shoulders.

_Yes, Merry, you – we – have only one head._

_Thanks. I just had to check._

_Right. So … what shall we do to Gimli?  
_

_Hmmm. Torture?_

_No. That takes too long._

_It does, I agree. We could try knocking him down – or having one of the horses knock him down._

_That might work. Of course, we could always just poke him or tap him on the shoulder._

_Mmhmm. You've got a very good point there._

Merry spent a few minutes creeping softly, softly and slowly, slowly. Soon, Elladan noticed the change in her stride. Raising an eyebrow, the elf decided not to say anything. If she was going to do some harm, he was sure he could stop her in time.

The flautist crept up to Gimli and grabbed his sides.

"Eeeek!" the dwarf screamed and ran up to the head of the group. He knocked into Aragorn, still screaming.

Merry smiled, mischief gleaming in her eyes. Elladan sent the oh-my-Merry-I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that look Merry's way. Ahead of her, Legolas managed to turn around and shot Merry the you-are-such-a-mess glare. Elrohir looked at her with I-do-not-know-you plastered across his face.

Aragorn steadied Gimli with one hand and held his torch up high, letting go of Roheryn's reins.

"What is going on here?" he asked softly and menacingly.

Merry did her best to look innocent, but she couldn't fool the Ranger.

"Meredith Lee Wood, come up here right now," growled Aragorn in a strangled voice.

* * *

**O.o What will happen next? How much trouble is Merry in? Are you peoples going to review?**

**Your devoted authoress,**

**Authoressinhiding**


	26. A Falling Out

**Tathren Lalaith – Reserved just for Aragorn. Maybe Gimli… not sure.**

**MeraSparrow – O.o Sounds like tons of fun! Yeah, he knows her middle name.**

**Time and Fate – You betcha!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Others own it all. IT'S NOT FAIR!**

* * *

After glancing at her Elvish friends for support – support that didn't exist – Merry shuffled along the stony passage. As soon as she'd reached the Dúnadan, everyone else started walking again. Gimli shot Merry a look of purest loathing as he stalked past her. Holding Roheryn's reins and the torch in one hand, the Ranger gripped her shoulder painfully.

"Ow," Merry moaned.

"Why did you do that?" Aragorn hissed, tightening his grip and causing her to wince. "We are pressed for time, and your pranks are not useful now. Do you have no self-control?"

Merry looked at him pityingly. "One, do not call me 'Meredith Lee Wood' ever again, savvy?"

Aragorn frowned, not diverted in the slightest.

"Two," the girl continued, hands on hips, "you can ask anybody – Legolas, the sons of Elrond, even Halbarad – about me and my self-control. They'll tell you straight out – I don't have any." This wasn't entirely true, but as Merry's self-control barely ever kicked in or put an end to her mischief, she saw no reason to tell him about it.

Aragorn nodded, eyes dark. "I can tell," he muttered softly, releasing his vise-like grip on the girl.

"That did hurt," Merry complained, rubbing her neck.

"You have my apologies. Just please don't do anything to hold us up again, lady Merry. We need to reach Erech ere this day is over."

"All right," the flautist conceded. "But don't call me 'lady Merry'. I highly doubt that most people would consider me a lady. 'Most people' includes this group, by the way." Merry smiled self-deprecatingly.

"You certainly seem used to it," Halbarad commented, walking just behind the two of them.

"Well, perhaps I am," said the girl. "But don't feel sorry for me. I don't deserve it – or desire it. I'm just a mess."

"She is that," Halbarad murmured to his kinsman.

"Hmph!" Merry flounced back to Legolas and took Azul's bridle in one hand, untying the reins with another. She held them in her left hand and reached over the mare's back to feel Legolas's forehead with her right.

"Your fever's almost gone," she observed, ignoring his soft growl of warning.

"So it is," the elf agreed, taking hold of her hand and pushing it to the other side of Azul. "I feel better now. The horses don't need to squish me."

Merry smiled and led Azul a few inches to the side. Legolas sighed with joy and rubbed his sides.

"I feel so much better." He inhaled deeply. "Oh, it's good to not be squished. So good. So loverly."

Very much taken aback, Merry and Elladan exchanged alarmed glances. This was not like Legolas. Like Merry, yes. Like Legolas, no.

"Are you all right?" the younger son of Elrond asked hesitantly.

"Fine, just fine," Legolas said, pulling himself together. He glanced nervously around to see who was staring at him. Partly to divert attention from him and partly because she felt like it, Merry burst into spontaneous song.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddly, diddly. Here they are standing in a row, two, three, four. Big ones, small ones, ones as big as your head," she warbled and started to giggle uncontrollably.

_I've lost it, _Merry thought. _I have SO lost it._

_Yes, true, hang on. What exactly is 'it'?_

_Hmmm. Sanity?_

_Mayhap._

_OK, um, our mind?_

_Yes! We have lost that._

_But not our brain._

_No, no the cranium-thingy. I'm pretty sure we still have that._

_Well, we do make straight A's and breathe._

_And we're not hormonally crazed._

_Thank goodness!_

_Yes, thank goodness. That would be awful._

_I know. Simply terrible!_

_Yes. Very sad._

After Merry's second little singing escapade, the trip was fairly dull. It was dark and cold. Things were following them – the shadows of men long dead but cursed so they could not rest. Gimli was terrified and said nary a word to anybody. Merry and her horse marched alongside Legolas and Arod; the girl thought her friend still looked a bit queasy. The Rangers' faces were grim, as were the twins'. All was quiet except for the firm footfalls of the Rangers, Gimli's heavy boots, the elves' light steps, the horses' clip-clop clip-clop-ing movement, and Merry's shuffle-shuffle, tap-tap. Gray figures moved in the ghostly, deadly darkness behind them.

Merry's hands sweated as they clenched her mare's leather reins. For a long while, she had hoped her courage would hold out, but now, she was beginning to feel as nervous as Gimli. Her eyes darted back and forth in the gloom. Her throat became dry, and the girl swallowed quickly. The teenager tried humming again, but in her terror could think of naught to hum. After what seemed like hours of torment and fear, Merry remembered something: she was a flautist.

The girl pulled her flute out of her quiver and placed it to her lips, searching earnestly for something to play. Merry L. Wood took a deep breath and played. "In Dreams" filled the air, whisking down the dark passages, taking with it some of Merry's fear. The teenager smiled to herself and played as best she could, making the notes loud, if not quite pure in tone. It helped with the mood a bit. Legolas smiled amusedly, and Merry felt that it had been a good idea to play her instrument.

_Flutes need names, _Merry thought, still playing the "In Dreams" melody. _I wonder what to call this lovely instrument. 'Flute' in Spanish, perhaps, but 'Flauta' isn't very imaginative. No, not that. Mayhap 'Ecthelion', but I'm not sure if my flute's a boy or a girl. I wish Jack was here; he would be able to tell me. He always knows. I think it's an instinctive gift. Hmmm. _Merry changed songs. She now played "Into the West". _I guess I'll have to decide later, _the girl thought and turned her attention wholly to the music.

After playing a few rousing tunes and some sad songs as well, Merry put her flute up and resumed the walk in silence. It was a very uncomfortable silence. Hours passed with no one talking or making any noise besides breathing and walking.

Soon, but not soon enough in Merry's opinion, they reached the end of the Paths of the Dead and slipped out into the cool, mountain air. It was cold and dusky.

"Wooh," Merry sighed in relief. "We're out at last."

"No thanks to you," muttered Gimli.

"We must reach Erech by nightfall," Aragorn called, "and there is still far to go. We must mount up and ride hard."

The Rangers and the sons of Elrond swung up into the saddle. Legolas mounted easily and pulled Gimli up behind him. Taking a deep breath, Merry stood in the stirrup, hanging onto the saddle horn, and let her right foot dangle. The wind was blowing hard, and it tossed Merry's hair around.

"That isn't a good position for riding," Elladan observed.

"I know," Merry laughed lightly and swung her right leg over the saddle and into the other stirrup. "Let's go."

Aragorn gave the head-out sign, and the Grey Company set out into the dusk. Merry's hands clenched the reins, which were slipping due to her sweaty palms. Fear sat behind her, poking her in the ribs and making her glance over her shoulder constantly.

"Twitchy?" Elladan asked a half-hour into the gloomy ride.

"A bit," Merry replied, leaning forward to bury her face in Azul's coarse man. She inhaled deeply, and some of her fear left her. With a small smile, the girl turned back to Elladan. "Elrondion, have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Exactly like this, no. But I've ridden with the Rangers many a time on hunts for orcs." Merry saw his hands clench involuntarily with the 'orc' word.

"Isn't killing orcs a bit like genocide?" the girl asked, wrinkling her nose. She hated Hitler and what he had done to the Jews, Gypsies, homosexuals, and other non-conformists during the Second World War. It hurt Merry to the core that her friends would be involved in anything like that.

Elladan's eyes narrowed. "They aren't humans or elves. They are not the children of Illúvatar. They have no emotions save hate and malice."

Merry frowned. She hurt terribly inside at hearing her friend talk like this. This wasn't like Elladan; he was usually nice to everyone and everything, kind and compassionate. This was a cold, hateful side of the elf she did not at all like.

"Elrondion," Merry spat without thinking, "orcs can still feel pain, sorrow, and anguish. Have some pity."

"Orcs tortured my mother," Elladan growled. "On them, I will never have either pity or mercy. They ruined Middle-earth for her, and, in so doing, took her from my family. You cannot expect me to feel sorry for them. And your saying I ought to does nothing save tell me you oughtn't be here. War isn't a place for children." His dark eyes were cold and hard, the set of his face proud – if annoyed.

Merry stared down at the reins in her hands, which were clenching and unclenching in fury. How could he be so … so unfeeling? He was an elf! And then, it hit her.

_Not all elves are light and merry. They aren't always kind and cheerful. Some – even some of the best – are proud and blind. They are unable to see another's point of view. Elves are so…so…so annoyingly self-righteous!_

The flautist nudged Azul on faster. She really wanted to get away from Elladan so she could get over the vomit-inducing sourness their conversation had caused.

Meanwhile, Elladan sat comfortably on Dark Moon, his mind still mulishly sure he was right and that Merry just didn't get it. She was only a child, after all. How was she to know that orcs were scum to be killed at all costs? The elf snorted and decided to ignore her.

_I don't care what she does, _he thought.

_Yes, you do, _said a little voice in the back of his head. _You care a lot what she does and thinks._

_No, I don't!_ Elladan snapped at the voice in annoyance.

_Oh, yes, you do, _said the voice, and it left him alone to his angry thoughts.

On and on they rode, trying hard to ignore the figures behind them. At one point, however, the shades tried to pass them. Aragorn called them back in a loud voice, saying, 'To the Black Stone of Erech I call you. Do not pass before us!"

The shades drifted back, leaving Gimli shaking behind Legolas. Azul quivered, sensing her mistress's nervousness. Merry patted the mare on the neck gently.

"Easy, girl," she soothed, burying her face in Azul's mane again. "We'll be fine, just fine."

She hoped with all her heart that this would be so but did not entertain high hopes. The ghosts frightened her, and she was still sore over her quarrel with Elladan. Merry was angry at him for being so 'pig-headed' as she called him in her thoughts. The girl sunk deeper and deeper into a black mood that perfectly matched the air around her.

"Merry, are you alright?" one of the Rangers asked.

"Don't talk to me!" the girl snapped. Her eyes were narrowed in anger. "It's time for Erech."

* * *

**Author's Note: There you go, with an extra-long chapter. Hope you people enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated, flames will be used to bake pizzas, and ideas will be used to feed my plot bunnies. They really need lots of ideas. **

** Also, if anyone sees three brunettes fighting and yelling at each other, one wearing a mask, the second wearing funky buckled shoes, and the third with pointy ears, please inform me. Erik, Will, and Legolas moved their swordfight from the cemetery near my house to somewhere else, and I have no clue where they are. So, if you see 'em, tell me!**


	27. Annoying to Death

**Ames – The fact that you find similarities between yourself and my OC is somewhat scary.**

**TheDreamChild – No idea what the guys with the chests are about. Legolas is feeling brunette this week, not blonde…don't ask me why. **

**Stargirl29 – I try to update, and I'm glad you like the story.**

**Time and Fate - :pouts: Well, it was longer than usual.**

**Crecy – Thanks for pointing out where they went. Some cops delivered them to me…don't know why they said they lived at my house. The cops did mention something about being chased by rabid teenage girls. **

**Tathren Lalaith – Well, wouldn't everyone have been afraid of the Dead Army? Not sure about the orcs having feelings. And, actually, the three guys I was referring to were Legolas, Erik, and Will, not Jack, James, and Will.**

**Kay – Elladan did not sound like Hitler. Was he organizing concentration camps? NO. And Erik, Will, and Leggy are having a sword fight because they want to. And Legolas is feeling brunette lately (fan-girls never look at the brunette elves).**

**Ogreatrandom – Wasn't annoyed at all, mate! I loved getting every one of those reviews…it was actually mail in my inbox. Yay! I feel loved…maybe.**

**RespecttheSporks – So glad you reviewed and very honored indeed. Cookies, yes, rum, yes, as long as you're careful about giving it to the elves (they get drunk very easily and think they can fly – HILARIOUS!), elfin magic…haven't seen any yet…going to stare at Legolas until he turns me into a toad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…Lord of the Rings is owned by others…sadly…or maybe that's better for us all.**

* * *

It was coming on midnight when they reached Erech. Merry hunched over her saddle, scowling. She was still mad at Elladan. The elf shot her a withering glare and moved over towards the other side of the stone.

Aragorn spoke, his deep, commanding voice, giving the flautist goose bumps. For a moment, her gloom was dispelled, and an excitement and interest came over her. The girl's eyes glowed as she slid off her mare's back and crept closer to the stone.

"This is so cool," she whispered to Legolas, who was looking revived in the cool air.

He nodded with a slight smile.

Just then, Merry caught Elladan's eye. They stared at each other for a bit, and then Merry moved back to her horse. She mounted again and stared at Azul's mane as the hot, furious anger filled every inch of her body and soul.

When at last Aragorn finished speaking and the group all remounted, Merry was too involved in her own mind to notice. After trying repeatedly to get her attention, one of the Rangers just grabbed Azul's bridle and led the mare.

"Merry?" he said tentatively after a while. The girl had not spoken since they'd left Erech. "Merry?"

She made no answer, in fact, did not even move. The Ranger shivered. This was very unlike Merry. To remain silent for hours on end, to not move, to allow someone else to guide her horse was not her usual behavior. The Ranger, Bregolas, spurred his horse up to where Legolas and the sons of Elrond rode, just behind Aragorn and Halbarad. Azul, being led by the bridle, followed.

"Legolas, something's wrong with her." Bregolas gestured to the silent girl.

"Thank you for bringing her up here, mellon nin," Legolas took the bridle and stared at his friend. "Merry?" He touched her shoulder gently. "Merry?"

The teenager said nothing, did not even look up. Her eyes gazed unblinkingly down at the saddle horn.

* * *

"I can give you the world."

Merry stared up at the terrible figure.

"But I don't want the world," she said simply.

Sauron surveyed her again. "Hmmm. What will it take to convince you to come over to my side?"

The thirteen-year-old smiled. "You don't have the power."

She was a captive, bound to a hard chair in a room filled with guards. Haradrim they were, all clothed in marvelous gold and red. Above her on a dais sat Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor.

"Surely there's something I have you want," he pressed her. "Name something, anything. Come to me, child, and it shall be yours."

The flautist thought for a moment, relaxing against her bonds.

"Nothing," she answered again, "except possibly, well, let me think. I would ask you to let everyone go free, but no … that wouldn't be profitable for me."

_I want something impossible, _she thought to herself. _Something he can't do. Something no one can do. And I won't be goody-goody about it._

_Would we really help him?  
_

_I don't know. It sounds tempting._

_EVIL!_

_Yes, but still. We could do **so** much with him. Control him, bend him to our purpose._

_No. That's what Sauron wants to do. It didn't work for him. It won't work for us._

"No," Merry said at last with a degree of effort. "I don't think you can win my alliance. Not today, anyways."

Sauron gritted his teeth. "You try my patience. Make your choice."

"I have!" the girl cried, rather annoyed. "I do not wish to serve you. Now set me free. NOW!"

"Never," laughed Sauron.

Merry smiled. "As you will. All the same, I feel honor bound to warn you. This will not be comfortable. Please let me go."

"No."

Merry grinned and leaned back against the chair. "Your funeral."

"What?" Sauron bellowed.

"Your, y-o-u-r, funeral, f-u-n-e-r-a-l."

_He is so going to regret this._

_Yup. I just hope we won't._

_Don't worry. By the time we're done with him, Sauron won't be able to face a teenage girl ever again._

_Meredith Lee Wood, we could get in big trouble!_

_Since when has that bothered us?_

_Very good point. But still, it's very dangerous._

_Of course. That's why we're having so much fun._

_Granted. But we could really get hurt._

_You've said that a thousand times before. Since when have we thought about how safe we are? Did we consider it when the fan-girls had Elladan and Legolas?_

_No._

_Did we give it a second thought before going after the twins and Legs when Umarthion them?_

_No._

_Did we ponder over the chance of our demise before coming with this company?_

_Not really._

_So are we going to lose sleep over it now?_

_Umm, no. I guess not._

_Very good. Now, follow my lead._

The flautist stared up at Sauron, looking for information. He was a bully, she guessed. If so, there must be something he feared. Something she could play upon and exploit. Not just Aragorn.

_Perhaps he fears me, _the girl thought. _After all, I have such an air of supreme goodness about me._

_Yeah, right. Do not make us puke. Besides, he probably just finds us annoying._

_Ah! That's it!_

Merry grinned in triumph. If there was one thing she could do with ease and perfection, it was being annoying. Legolas admitted it, the Rangers lamented it loudly, and the twins had yelled about it at length one night – the night Merry'd died their hair for the second time. She really ought to die it back before they reached Gondor. Jack had once told her, "Merry, you're so annoying, you could kill someone by causing them to commit suicide if you really wanted to bother them."

"Sauron," the flautist began, "do you want to learn Spanish?"

"WHAT?" the Maiar couldn't believe it. This girl was unusual.

"Hablas español?" she asked.

"WHAT?"

"X equals negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four AC. All over two A!" Merry sang to the tune of "Pop Goes the Weasel".

All the Haradrim looked shocked and uncertain. What was wrong with this girl?

By the time Merry had braided her hair into pigtails, gone through several Algebra and geometry equations out loud, and hummed her way through her school's Christmas concert, everyone in the room was close to tears. Smiling inwardly, Merry began to recite the Spanish alphabet. She then counted up to 999 and down from it in the same language. At last, almost bored, the girl began to tag all Haradrim in reach.

"Tig! Tig-tag! Tig-tag-tog!"

She had never thought a few hours spent watching LotR extended edition commentaries would have come in handy, but they had.

Wary now, all the Haradrim moved out of her reach.

"Will someone please shut her up?" one of them hissed. "She is **so **annoying."

As if on cue, Merry began to moo – yes, moo – "The Star-spangled Banner".

"Moo moo moo moo moo moo!" she warbled.

By now even Sauron, unable to leave the room for fear someone would cave and let the teenager loose, had begun to want her far away.

"Will you STOP?"

"Never," Merry replied easily. "Not until Mount Doom freezes. Or until you let me go."

The soldiers looked pleadingly at Sauron.

"Moo moo moo moo moo moo," the thirteen-year-old continued.

"All right, all right. Unbind her," Sauron conceded. "Let her go. don't worry, girl. We'll be coming back for you."

"Why don't you just kill me or force me to join you?" the flautist asked, curious in spite of herself.

"Because you're so much more use alive."

"Yet so much quieter dead," a soldier murmured.

One of the Haradrim moved towards her to cut her bonds, and everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Good news! My three little friends have been returned by the police, and Erik is composing again! Will is being taught how to use a bow, but I have told Legolas he must teach him outside, and, as long as they follow that rule, things should be all right. As always, reviews are appreciated, and flames will be used to cook spaghetti.**

**Authoressinhiding**


	28. Making Up

**Tathren Lalaith – I agree with you there about the apologizing. He really ought to stop being so pig-headed.**

**Ogreatrandom – I can't post as often as I'd like, because marching season has just started, and I'm REALLY busy right now.**

**TheDreamChild – convincing Beckett? I'm just using him as shin-kicking practice. V. fun. **

**RespectTheSporks – I actually sang the Moo-Spangled Banner whilst on the phone with a friend…she was ready to kill me by the time I finished. I wouldn't strangle Merry… she isn't always that annoying … just when she has a reason to be.**

**Time and Fate – Yes! On with the mooing.**

**Socks Are Yummy – Sorry, I didn't. I've been rather preoccupied with marching band lately. How what? You've confused me. Please explain, so I can decide whether to answer or leave you writhing in pain. – le grin –**

**Captain MeraSparrow – Haveth funeth witheth theeth singingeth, mateeth! MOO!**

**Stargirl29 – It was kind of like a trance, like Harry's snake dream in Order of the Phoenix. But, yeah, that was the reasoning behind the quietness.**

**Childofthekng – Or me. I'm very good at driving people crazy…Merry's just a bit more, how do you say it…willing to go about it.**

**ReAlWiLdChIlD – I got none of that besides the morrmon.**

**Andrea Harper – Yes! I love that episode of Monk. It rocks!**

**Disclaimer: MOO MOO MOO MOO MOO MOO! I own nothing. Sadly.**

"Merry, Merry, are you awake? Merry!" A light hand touched her cheek. "Merry? I can't wake her, Aragorn."

"Gelireth," came the voice of the King-to-be. "Come back from the darkness. Wake up."

"She won't wake," Elladan's voice commented crossly. "Just leave her here with her horse. She'll survive."

"Elladan!"

"She's just tying this company down. We don't need her. And right now, she's even more of a burden. Look!" The grass rustled as the ellon walked over to the girl. He leaned over to where she still sat, as unmoving as stone. The elf made a movement to touch her.

Before his hand was even halfway to Merry's eyes, Azul reached out her neck and clamped her teeth down on his upper arm. At the same time, the girl swung a foot out and kicked him in the stomach. Merry straightened in the saddle, her eyes blazing purple fire.

"Get away from me," she hissed. "I hate you!"

His cold grey eyes met her intense violet ones with equal anger. "Get your nag to let me go."

"Azul, drop the elf. You really don't know where it's been. And I doubt you want to."

The mare let go of Elladan's arm with a look of pure disgust, if horses can look disgusted. It was as if she'd eaten something nasty.

Aragorn sighed. "Could you two not fight, please?"

"No," Merry snapped, glaring at the Ranger now. "He is an unmerciful, selfish, unfeeling elf. We hates him."

_We?_

_Elrohir, don't ask, _Legolas thought.

"Well, she's a young impudent chit who knows nothing about anything!" Elladan yelled.

The two glared at each other for several minutes.

"She doesn't get it," Elladan whispered at last, his eyes glancing pleadingly at Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas. "She thinks orcs are feeling creatures."

"Everything has feelings, Elladan! I thought that, seeing as how you're an elf, you would understand that."

Elrohir now turned to Merry. "Please, Merry. We know everything has feelings. And we feel pity for the elves who were tortured into becoming orcs."

"Then why do you kill them?" Merry hissed. By now she had forgotten trying to see the problem from the others' point of view. All she cared about was winning this argument.

"Because, Merry," Elladan spat venomously, "if we don't, they will torture, imprison, and kill other people."

"We don't kill unless it's necessary," put in Elrohir.

"For you it's always necessary," the girl said angrily.

"Gelireth, they tortured our mother!" Elladan yelled. "We don't care whether or not it's necessary. They're evil! Do you get it now?"

Merry blinked slowly as she stared at the elf. His eyes weren't hard, she realized. Just very, very sad. Here was all the grief he tried to hide from her. Those moments when he'd seemed sad had been only part of the picture. For the first time, Meredith was seeing all the sorrow Elladan carried with him due to the loss of his mother. Elrohir looked terribly sad as well.

"I'm sorry, Elladan," Merry whispered, crying now at her stupidity and bull-headedness. "I wasn't thinking."

_How could you be so inconsiderable? _Merry mentally berated herself.

All eyes now turned to Elladan. The Rangers, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli waited with baited breath for him to speak.

"It's nothing," he said at last. Elrohir nodded pensively.

Merry caught their eyes and knew a long, deep talk was in order with the two of them. Before the Grey Company had been riding again for an hour, Azul and Merry and sandwiched their way between the two sons of Elrond.

"I really am sorry," she apologized.

"You don't know how it feels," Elladan told her. "You are so young and full of ideas. You haven't lost someone you loved after doing all you could to save them."

"That's why we feel no mercy towards the orcs," Elrohir cut in. "We still hold them responsible for what happened to our mother."

"And you don't want it to happen to anyone else," Merry said quietly. "I'm even more sorry now that I understand your motives."

"You've about got it," sighed Elladan. "So, now you see why I – we, pardon me, brother – are so set against orcs."

"Yes. Since you were so explicative, let me tell you why I was upset with you. About sixty or seventy years back in my world, a man and his country relentlessly persecuted people of a certain religion. Millions were killed and tortured and almost starved to death. I was afraid you guys were doing something like that. I hate genocide," she added passionately.

"We were not doing anything of that type, Merry. I can assure you," Elrohir said, horrified at her description.

"I know," Merry smiled and gave him a one-armed hug above their horses. The girl then did the same to Elladan.

"Now, lad, ye see how much better things go when people talk their problems over instead of yelling at each other."

The sons of Elrond and Merry whirled to see Gimli and Legolas riding behind them.

"You have a point," Legolas grinned.

"And you're both intruding on a private conversation," Merry growled. Then, in a softer, ponderous tone, she went on, "A semi-private conversation, anyways. But that's beside the point."

Her friends raised their eyebrows and smiled.

"Well," Legolas said, "it looked as if you were finished, so we thought we'd come join you."

The thirteen-year-old considered this for a moment. "OK." She shrugged. "Does anybody have food? I'm starving."

"Hobbit," Gimli choked between coughs.

"I am not a hobbit – normally. However, if it will get me food." The girl stuck out her bottom lip. "Pwease?" she begged of no one in particular. "I'm hungwy."

"Someone feed her," Elladan moaned. "In this horrible dark, I can't take her annoying behavior as well. Somebody please shut her up and feed her."

"Here." Gimli put a lump of cold something in her hand.

"What is it?" the girl asked, intrigued.

"Meat."

The flautist gagged. "Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. EW! Yuckie! Hang on, is it cooked?"

"Yes."

"Whoooh. For a minute there, I was scared. You never know what somebody's going to give you. What kind of meat is it, by the way?"

"Boar."

Merry chocked and looked down at the meat with disgust. "Ew. Eeeeeeeeeeew!"

"It doesn't taste all that bad," the dwarf told her, sounding affronted.

"EAT!" yelled Elladan. "Eat and be quiet!"

She glared at him pettishly and took a small nibble. "It's not that bad, granted, but it's very, very, very cold." The flautist took another bite and shivered. "I still think it's yucky."

"Think whatever," Gimli began.

"But please be quiet!" the other three finished.

Merry sniffed, but she wasn't really upset. It felt too nice to be back on good terms with Elladan for her to ruin it now. The girl decided to just be silent.

Her reflective mood didn't last long, of course. Thinking and being silent at the same time just weren't her style.

"I want a fell beast," she said at random.

The elves mentally hit themselves on the head with random heavy object. Gimli looked confused.

"A fell beast," Merry replied. "You know, the big evil bird of terror the Black Riders ride on."

"Oh." Gimli was slightly astounded. "What for?"

"To ride of course," she answered lazily. "I could get around **so** much faster."

"No fell beast," the elves told her hurriedly. "Absolutely not."

"But I want one," Merry whined. "I want a lovely black fell beast."

"NO!" they all yelled at her.

"What's going on?" Bregolas asked, riding up beside them. "It is good that you are feeling better, Meredith."

The flautist nodded and smiled. "Hannon le, mate. They," she pointed at Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Gimli, "won't let me get a fell beast."

Bregolas exchanged horrified looks with Elrohir. "NO!" he shouted.

"What?" Merry put on her best I'm-just-a-little-girl-who's-oh-so-innocent face.

"No fell beast!" all five hollered.

Merry pouted. "But I want one!"

"NO!"

_They're so mean, _she thought. _All I wanted was one fell beast_

_I can get you a fell beast, _Sauron's voice said in her mind

_Go away! _Merry thought, rather worried. She wondered if he would ever really go away.

**Author's Note: And there goes another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! As always, reviews are appreciated, and flames will be used to roast haunches of beef. The boys (Erik, Will, and Legolas) and I are listening to music from Bride and Prejudice. Anybody seen that movie? Well, we are enjoying 'Balle balle' and 'No life without wife'. GO LALITA! Sorry. I turn fourteen tomorrow. SQUEE MOO! **


	29. Seasickness

**Tathren Lalaith – Yes, it would be cool, but detrimental to the plot. I don't think Merry needs a fell beast, anyways. Maybe later. Not now.**

**Ames – I know, and Merry does, too, but we tend to forget things like that, and we shouldn't. Thanks for reminding us, luv!**

**Stargirl29 – I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**TheDreamChild – Of course you guys could've come over. Bring the Superchick, but no Kelly Clarkson…I'm afraid my father would start lip-synching again, and that really freaks me out.**

**Liv – Liv, under no circumstances am I giving you a fell beast. That's just self-preservation 101.**

**Socks Are Yummy – Pie, not cake. I know Merry can get annoying, but everyone can at times. I can promise that the annoyingness will try to keep itself down…or I think it will…don't really know.**

**Kay – I didn't. I loved it!**

**Danielle – I would, but marching band has me so busy I never have any time! I'll try to do better, though.**

**RespectTheSporks – Yes, I am mad. I know and I don't care. They're too much fun to give up.**

**Disclaimer: Ehem – points to Will and Legolas – Speak.**

**Will: What the…?**

**Legolas: - in TV reporter voice – We own nothing.**

**Will: Ah, yes. – points at AiH – She owns nothing.**

**Both: - point to readers – You own nothing.**

**AiH: - points to sky – He owns everything!**

**Will & Legolas: - le sigh –**

* * *

"Come to me, come to me. You cannot escape. You will not escape. I hold sway over you and all of yours. You will never break loose."

"I did before," the girl began, opening her eyes. Merry was back in the same room with Sauron and his boring henchmen. "And I will again," she finished.

"You cannot! I am – "

"A terrible bore. Yeah, we all know. So why tell us again?"

The powerful Maiar growled.

"Ooooh! It's a wittle bwitty bwear. I'm so scared…. NOT!"

He growled once more.

The flautist leaned back against her chair. "Shall I moo again?"

"NO!" several of the Haradrim shouted.

Merry smiled, very much gratified. Her annoying behavior last time had certainly paid off. She guessed it would do so again.

"Very well then, sirrahs. Have it your way," she replied and searched her mind for the most irritating behavior, song, or chant she could think of. In seconds she had it. "I am slowly going crazy, one, two, three, four, five, six, switch. Crazy going slowly am I, six, five, four, three, two, one, switch!" She repeated her chant over and over and over again, going faster each time.

When Merry had sung her way through "I'm a Little Teapot," "I Saw a Cow Wearing a Moo-moo," "Welcome to Bermooda," and "Cows of the Kalihari," everyone else in the room was eyeing her murderously.

"Fine!" Sauron yelled as she started to sing another cow song. "Go away! I release you – this time!"

* * *

"Merry? Merry? Ow!"

"What? Oh, sorry, Legs. Didn't mean to hit you."

The elf touched his cheekbone gingerly. "You hurt me," he gasped, somewhat disbelieving.

"Well, I can't see a thing in this cursed darkness, and you were in my bubble," the teenager pointed out. Taking a look around her, Merry sighed. It was so dark! Elrohir was riding up by Aragorn. On either side of her were Elladan and Legolas and Gimli.

Gimli chucked, "And is your pride hurt now, Legolas?"

"Do tell, mellon nin, do tell," murmured Elladan.

"You try being whacked in the face by a girl with a ring on," the other elf groaned. "See how you like it."

"I'll pass."

Merry twitched noticeably, almost falling out of the saddle.

_That was fun._

_Oh, aye. I wonder._

_Wonder what?_

_Can Azul dance?_

_O.o Lovely idea._

The girl leaned forward and whispered into her mare's ear. At once the horse began a jolting gait that was part trot, part sidestep, and pure fun for Merry.

"Wheee!" she cried and then looked behind her. "Snap!" she whispered to herself. "The dead are still following us."

"Yes, Merry, the Dead are still following us. Could you stop being obvious?"

The girl mentally beat herself up with a pillow. "I forgot that you bloody Elves have perfect hearing."

"It is a wee bit frustrating, isn't it?" Gimli put in.

"Very."

They rode for four days until they came to the great harbor of Pelargir. Legolas's face lit up as he heard the gulls, but Merry's stomach twinged painfully.

"Sea, water, not good!" she mumbled softly to herself. "Lots of enemies, warriors, not good!"

She drew herself into a small little figure crouched in the saddle.

_I do not want to fight, _the girl thought miserably. _Especially not in this infernal dark._

As luck would have it, she did not have to. Calling aloud in a great voice, Aragorn said, "Now come! By the Black Stone I call you!"

The Dead went forth. They came up to all the ships, passing over the water to reach those anchored out in the bay. All on the ships save the chained slaves leapt overboard in terror.

The company rode among their fleeing enemies, driving them like leaves, until at last they reached the shore. One of the Dúnedain boarded each of the great ships and went to comfort the slaves.

Merry breathed a little sigh of relief.

"Whoo," she straightened in the saddle. "Glad we have the Dead."

She watched with interest as Aragorn dismissed the Shadow Host, knowing in her heart that she would never see the like of it again. She also knew that she never really wanted to see it again.

It wasn't until they were far out along the coast that Merry realized something; she got seasick extremely easily.

"So our little shieldmaiden has met her match at last," the twins laughed. Gimli joined them.

Legolas, however, approached the sick girl tentatively. "Merry, are you well?" he asked.

"Thranduilion, I'm vomiting. Do I look well to you?" she yelled, turning from the side of the ship long enough to glare at him before leaning back over to be even more sick.

"Yes, Legolas, can't you see?" Elrohir gasped, bent double with laughter. "Or does she need to demonstrate her illness on you?"

"Good idea," Merry observed between heaves. "I ought to, but I – blurgh – don't feel well enough. 'Dan, how long will this last?"

"Until you get used to the swaying of the ship," the dark-haired elf told her.

"Ugh. Can I sleep out here? I really doubt that I'll be able to last the night without a trip to the side or two."

"I'm sure things can be arranged," the ellon smiled, unperturbed. "In the meantime –"

He was cut off by a particularly loud heaved from the thirteen-year-old.

The days on board ship were pure torture for Merry. She was constantly leaning over the side, puking into the darkness every ten minutes of so. Annoyed to no end, the girl found that her seasickness would not be courteous. Nay! It refused to slacken its attacks and let her sleep. Every time she ate, no matter how small the meal, she would vomit the food into the ocean soon after.

"Legolas, this really tanks," she moaned in one of her dry-heaving moments.

The blond elf stood tall on the deck, as if he was smelling for the wind. He listened with all his might, gazing out across the sea.

"You'll make it, Gelireth," he smiled, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This illness will pass." Then with uncharacteristic cruelty, he took, a piece of bread from his pocket. "Bread?"

"You little…" Merry paused, searching for an expletive that fit the situation. "You little nancing elf prince," she hissed, getting shakily to her feet from her previous crouching position. "I am going to hurt you for that, mark my words."

"As soon as you can walk two steps from the side," Legolas said faceticiously.

Merry groaned and heaved again.

As Legolas walked away, he caught a murmured, "I will have my revenge. Doomsday come as it may, I WILL have my revenge. You will pay, elf, oh, yes, you will pay." The elf laughed it off quietly. It was very like Merry to make threats; she just never carried them out.

_Unless, of course, _he thought, _they include hair-dyeing, stomping on feet, kicking, and pranks. Childish pranks, not malicious tricks._

Even as he thought this, Merry watched waiting. This time, she was going to pay Legolas back. Oh, yes, when the time was right, she would pay them all back. All she had to do was wait for the time to ripen.

* * *

**Author's Note: There it is, another new chapter. I beg all of my readers to review, as this story is starting to feel lonely. As always, reviews are appreciated and flames will be used to make biscuits. The story's starting to wind down, but we still have action left - and the climax!**

**AiH**


	30. Battle Cries & Satan's Spawn

**Ogreatrandom – No, 'tisn't.**

**Ames – It was cruel because Legolas, knowing she can't eat anything without puking, offered to her with a grin. Don't worry, Merry will get better quickly…I think.**

**Liv – Yes, she is….hang on…falling for what, now, exactly?**

**TheDreamChild – Hope the luck stays good. Legolas never does listen, does he? **

**Socks Are Yummy – O.o Were you really giggling in your mom's workplace? Wow…haven't done that yet. Of course, my mother doesn't work…but that isn't the point. Be nice to Leggy. He gets enough trauma having to deal with me every day.**

**RespectTheSporks – Actually, I sprained my ankle while running in the band room after practice on Monday and had to go home after first hour…. I understand pain. But here's an update for your collection anyways.**

**Time and Fate – Haven't I already messed with the war quite a bit? What makes you think I'll stop now?**

**Tathren Lalaith – Some people never learn. Among them are Sauron, Merry, and Legs.**

**Kay – No. Of course not.**

**Stargirl29 – I'm getting lots of homework, too. That's why I don't update as often as I did over the summer.**

**Princess Abbie Of Stars – The dyeing of hair must be replaced by other, less-suspected tricks. What they are I shall not mention. You must weight to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Savvy?**

* * *

It was with great relief that Merry greeted the wharves near the Pelennor. Extremely eager to be on firm land again, the teenager led her blue roan mare up to the deck and then went below decks again for Fuego Blanco and Darkmoon.

"Over your seasickness?" a grim Aragorn asked as he surveyed the fields they would soon reach.

Merry nodded and turned to look for herself. Tiny black dots – men, horses, and the ever-present orcses – covered the fields. Larger shapes – distinct blobs, actually – she guessed to be oliphaunts. Around them were clustered many of the infinitesimally small spots. Focusing her ears, the girl could just make out the clang of swords and the heavy tramp of the oliphaunts.

_I feel sick, _Merry thought. _Really sick._

"Well, are we ready to disembark?" Elrohir wondered lightly.

"You aren't ill?" the flautist asked in amazement. "We're about to fight a huge battle, and you aren't even slightly nervous?"

"I am, a bit," he admitted.

"But you don't let it show," she groused.

"That doesn't mean I am not experiencing it."

Legolas came up on decking, leading Arod. Gimli walked beside him.

"Nervous?" The elf noticed Merry's extremely tight hold on Azul's reins.

The girl nodded, afraid she might hurl. "I don't like battle," Merry moaned, but even as she said this, her heart pounded madly.

_Death and glory, Gelireth. Today, thousands will die. Can we take it?  
_

_No! Go away! I don't want to be here. I wan to run away and hide._

_But we can't! Come rain or storm, we must face this battle._

_But I don't want to! I wish I was home in bed, safe and far away from here._

_You cannot be, Merry. You are here and can't leave here. Face it. Sit astride Azul, sing, swing your sword, laugh in the face of death while the sun shines._

_And what if I die?_

_You die. But at least you don't die a coward._

_I'd rather not die at all, thank you very much. But, if I have to die, I'd rather do it with a song on my lips and a blade in my hand._

_Good. That's the Merry we're reputed to be!_

A smile playing on her face, the girl mounted easily, confidently tapping a cadence with her fingers on the hilt of her sword.

"Not nervous anymore, lass?" Gimli asked as he watched the confident girl.

"Of course not," she laughed with false bravado.

"Merry, are you all right?" Elladan looked at her, concern showing in his grey eyes.

"Fine, fine," she assured him, before grasping her saddle horn rather violently. "Or I will be, as along as no one cuts an orc open in front of my eyes."

"We won't do that," her friends pledged.

Ten minutes later, the ships were at the wharf, and the people of Gondor's Southern provinces, the Rangers, the Three Hunters, the Sons of Elrond, and Merry were disembarking. With a scream of primal rage and almost fan-girlish enthusiasm, Merry squeezed Azul's ribcage, and the mare leapt over the side of the ship to the wharf only a few beet below. A few of the Rangers, Elladan, and Elrohir followed her example. As the other warriors rushed past her, the thirteen-year-old was content to ride in the middle, judging it to be the safest place.

"Afraid?" asked Legolas as they met the first on-rushing group of orcs.

"Terrified!" Merry squealed, jabbing blindly here and there with her blade. "Urgh. I killed something!"

"Don't panic," came Elrohir's voice from her left. "You'll kill many creatures before today ends."

"Or be yourself killed," Elladan, always the cheery one, put in from her right.

Merry swallowed. Suddenly, she didn't feel so cocky. The teenager gulped and focused on one point, a fixed mark before her eyes. Azul's mane. The mare plunged into battle, hooves flashing, eyes rolling, neighing nervously. Her rider stabbed left and right, clinging onto the mare with her knees. As the two danced amidst the orcs, Merry could always see two horses, one black one white, on either side of her from the corner of her eyes.

_Those chauvinistic male elven pigs, _she thought in annoyance. _Bless them! _

Judging herself to be well covered, the girl hurriedly slid her sword into its sheath, drawing her flute from her quiver. With the ease that came of much practice, her fingers flew over the holes in a chromatic scale. Then, Merry played a high D three octaves above the scale. Nearby orcs howled, not at all happy.

_Will you leave my creatures alone? _asked the terrible voice she had come to recognize as Sauron's.

_Get thee hence, Satan! Wait a minute…Sauron!_

_Satan? Who is this Satan of which you speak?_

_You're his spawn._

_Why do I sense that isn't a compliment, girl?_

_Because you're evil, and I'd rather die than compliment you…unless it was with sarcasm._

_You will surrender to me, child._

Merry ignored him and trilled her high F.

_Sooner or later, my dear, your resolve will weaken, and I shall have you._

The flautist snarled. _Somehow, Saurie-poo, I doubt it._

"Merry!" Elrohir's panicked shriek brought her out of her reverie. "Swerve!"

The girl stared up with terrified eyes at a gargantuan mumakil towering above her.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed in terror and jerked her body to one side. The change in pressure and direction caused Azul to swerve. Heart beating like a hyperactive drummer, Merry collapsed against the neck of her horse in relief. That oliphaunt hadn't killed her. Shaking, the thirteen-year-old put away her flute and took her bow in hand, drawing an arrow. After that, she concentrated on shooting oliphaunts, Haradrim, and orcs. It was far too risky to get caught up in the world of high-pitched flute music again.

It was hard for Merry to be in battle. She had never experienced anything even remotely similar to it – all the blood and gore. She listened to the screams of the dying and the lamentations for the dead, crying as she realized that Thèoden was gone. No more would the proud King of Rohan fight upon the green fields. He had led his people to great victory and out into the sunshine.

Her streak of pettiness coming out, the girl frowned. Éomer was now king, and he didn't particularly like her. In fact, he hated her. But perhaps 'hated' was to strong a word. Disliked, detested, despised, all those fit. Merry wasn't exactly all that fond of him, either.

Rather annoyed and frustrated now, Merry put an arrow to her bow and sent it flying into the armpit of a Haradrim bearing down on Bregolas. The Ranger nodded in thanks. Merry returned the gesture. Glancing around, she saw Legolas standing quietly on the ground, shooting off arrow after arrow.

"Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd Ai-mênu!"

_Axes of the Dwarves! The dwarves are among you!_ Merry's mind exclaimed, enjoying hearing the familiar battle cry in Gimli's rough brogue.

Blood stained the green fields, which were littered with bodies, gear, and horses. Merry winced at the ripe smell meeting her nostrils and allowed herself a glance at the White City. It took her breath away, so tall, grand, and beautiful.

_Wow. That's one big city._

_Aye, 'tis. Very big. I'm sure we'll like the inside of it._

_Inside? _Merry thought with wonder as she let loose an arrow and it sallied forth into a close by orc. _Why would I go inside when I'm to die here?_

Her movements had become mechanical, her mind far away from all immense peril. The flautist was terribly sure she would perish and cared for naught else but a noble end.

"Merry, try to pay attention!"

The clang of swords sounded right in front of her, and she blanched visibly.

"Eru above, Gelireth!" Elrohir swore, finishing off the Haradrim horseman. "You were almost killed!"

The girl looked terrified. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Do you have a death wish? And you're out of arrows by the way," he added, seeing Merry's hand reaching unconsciously for one. "You'd better switch to your sword."

"Right," the girl muttered sheepishly, clinging to her mare with her knees as the horse reared and knocked down an orc. "Okay, I hate to have to say this, Elrondion, but you're right." Quickly, the spark back in her eyes, Merry slid her bow into the quiver and drew here sword. Just then, she realized that the twins had been with her every moment, shielding her from the fiercest spots of the battle, risking their lives for her. Instead of being grateful, however, the flautist became angry. Very angry.

_They don't have to protect me every bloomin' minute! I can take care of myself._

_No, you can't. If it wasn't for the Sons of Elrond, we'd have died several time over already, like all the other poor, unfortunate, brave souls._

Merry twitched, sick to her stomach. It was true.

"Let 'er buck!" she yelled to Azul, and girl and mare charged headlong into battle, heads held high, manes flaring out behind them, riding towards death and glory.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there we go. Not that many chapters more, but as soon as marching band's over, I shall be updating more frequently. **

**Luv,**

**AiH**


	31. Belly of the Mumak

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to someone else. I just steal it for fun. Except Merry of course. She's mine.**

* * *

"Death comes to us all, old and young, male and female, bond and free. None can escape it. It is perhaps the only thing that binds our world together."

"Legolas, shut up," Merry groaned, leaning over and throwing up. "I do no like death and blood." She straightened up slowly, wiping her mouth on her tunic's sky blue sleeve.

"Well, Gimli and I are going into the city."

"Would ye like to come, lass?"

"No," Merry answered truthfully. She had other plans and bigger fish to fry, not to mention eavesdropping. Her sneaking skills needed practice. "I've got to find my arrows."

"Didn't you do that yesterday?" asked Gimli.

"No," the flautist replied with a grin. "I was too busy being sick."

After being at sea and in the battle, Merry had found it hard to keep her food down. She had spent the night being violently ill. Suddenly, the girl sat down on the bloody grass and cradled her head in her hands.

Supposing she was just being odd, Legolas and Gimli shrugged and then headed off for the huge gates of Minas Tirith.

* * *

Merry opened her eyes to see the same room she had been imprisoned in twice before. This time, however, she was scared. She had seen Sauron's power firsthand the day previous, and knew he could kill her.

"So," laughed Sauron's voice. "So. Your people defeated me. What of it? 'Twas a mere battle, no more."

"You will be defeated," the girl said softly.

He laughed again. "So you hope, girl. But let me tell you this: your hope will fail you."

_Annoying! Be annoying!_ Merry's mind screamed at her. The girl thought frantically, hoping to find something of us. And then it came.

"Ninety-nine bottles of orc guts on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of guts! You take one down, smash it around, ninety-eight bottles of orc guts on the wall!" she warbled. One or two Haradrim turned green.

Merry sang her way through Phantom of the Opera, making silly faces and being hyper. She then sang the "De Donde Es, De Donde Es" song. It was a cruel tortured method she had learned in her Spanish class. By the time she had finished, several men were rolling on the floor, crying and begging for her to stop.

"Shall I cease?" she asked calmly. "Are you ready to let me go, Sauron?"

The powerful Maiar gnashed his teeth but the flautist was unimpressed.

"Seeing as that's all you can do, I 'spose you need more of my therapy." The teenager fell back on singing patriotic songs in a cartoon character voice – the Portuguese Yakko Warner's, to be exact.

"Why do the good die young?" she moaned at length, a crazy, joyous light in her eyes. "Why? WHY, SAURON?" she screeched. "WHY?"

"Because they never shut up!" one of the soldiers yelled, red in the face.

Merry twisted around to give him a curious look. "Most good people **do** shut up, monsieur. I don't. I'm not a good person, really. I just help whoever I feel like."

"Then why don't you help us?" another soldier asked.

"Because I just don't feel like it, duh," Merry replied and began to sing "I Want an Evil Fell Beast for Christmas".

As she finished, Sauron gave her a Glare Of DOOOM!

"Go," he croaked, looking at all his fallen warriors, defeated by the vocal chords and crazy mental faculties of a thirteen-year-old girl. "Go. But we shall have you."

"Whatever," Merry laughed as one of the few standing Haradrim cut her bonds and she blacked out.

* * *

Woozily, the teenager got to her feet and headed out to look for arrows. About an hour later, carrying a huge bundle of them, Merry came back to her tent and her and Legolas's picketed horses. Sighing, she dropped off her burden and picked up her flute. Walking around the camp, she practiced her scales, hymns, Christmas carols, and some classical tunes. After running through Habanera and Toreador, Merry accidentally bumped into someone, hard.

"I'm so sorry…. oh, it's you!" Merry frowned, unhappy to see Èomer.

"Watch where you're going, you foolish child!" he snapped, looking rather careworn and frustrated. "You just almost knocked over the king of Rohan."

_So? _Merry thought. Aloud, she growled through clenched teeth, "Bite me."

"With pleasure," Èomer smiled. He grabbed her forearm and opened his mouth, obviously preparing to bite her.

"Bet off me, you eunuch!" the girl screamed without thinking. "Uh oh," she murmured, catching sight of his face. "Oh, dear."

"I am going to kill you," hissed the new king.

Merry swallowed. "Not if you can't catch me!" she squealed and took off running.

As she passed the twins, she tossed her flute to the twins and squealed, "Catch!"

Elrohir caught it easily and watched with amusement the spectacle unfolding before him.

"I will inflict the wounds of death upon your body!" cried Èomer.

"Screeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Merry screamed, speeding across the Pelennor. She leapt over bodies, aware of the irate man much too close for even relative comfort. Taking in huge lungfuls of air, she sped up until she was almost flying over the fields.

"Not so fast now, are you, Mr. King of Rohan?" she began to call, but knew he was close enough to catch her if she stopped to utter such a taunt." Instead, Merry put all her heart into running, ignoring the weak protests of her body.

_You should **never** have used the word 'eunuch' in company, Merry, _a voice in her head rebuked.

_Well, I did. What are you going to do about it now, eh?_

_It all depends on whether we get caught._

"Azul!" Merry cried aloud, calling to her mare. The blue roan pulled free of her picket and ran towards her mistress.

_Oh. What'll you do then?_

_Say I told you so._

_And if we don't?_

_I'll laugh for ages._

Merry had neared the festering carcass of a gargantuan mumakil. As it had fallen, something had gauged out a cut – a man-sized cut. An idea filled Merry's mind, and she smiled evilly.

_You're not thinking of –_

_Yep._

_Surely not!_

_You're not thinking of –_

_Yep._

_Surely not!_

_Yep._

_You wouldn't! After all, he is a king and a noble man._

_I would. Besides, you know he doesn't like us, Precious._

_Still, we – _

_Oh, stop being a wet blanket. Èomer will only be getting his just desserts. Get it? Just desserts? That's what I want to eat right now._

_We are such a mess._

_I know._

Merry crept around to where the cut was made, leaving Azul hiding just around the tail. Èomer came running over to the side. He walked beside the creature slowly, looking for Merry.

"Come out, little girl," he called. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Just then he passed the cut. Like lightning, Merry darted up and shoved him, hard. Into the festering mess Èomer went. Azul immediately cantered by. Merry caught hold of her mane and pulled herself up onto the horse's back.

"Navaer an si, my lord," she laughed as Èomer pulled himself out of the cut, looking disgusted. "I will see you when you return."

And with that, Merry rode away, leaving Èomer to curse her on his slow, sludgy way back. Her deed gave Merry a sense of exuberance and joy. She knew quite well that Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and the twins would be displeased, but she had enjoyed herself, and that was what mattered, right? She didn't know but decided just to enjoy her trick. It would interesting to see Èomer when he returned. Then, she would deal with the problems she'd caused. Then and not till then.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it, another chapter. There isn't much story left, perhaps five more chapters. And then, on to the sequel!**

**AiH**


	32. Repercussions Part 1

**Liv – Because Legolas has to have these random wise moments. Otherwise his elvish ego would suffer and we would have HUGE problems. And my Sindarin should be flawless. I checked it.**

**Waterstar 2.5 – Trust me, mate, you're going to love them. Glad to see a new reader!**

**Childofthekng – Merry does have a gift with that, does she not? **

**Ogreatrandom – Only ALMOST sorry for Sauron? I'm laughing my head off here.**

**Tathren Lalaith – Some people never learn. Among them, Sauron and Merry. She will never remember that 'eunuch' isn't polite table talk. It's all Cap'n Jack's fault.**

**Time and Fate – Maybe yes, maybe no.**

**Socks Are Yummy – She swept her pirate hat off her head and bowed with a flourish. **

**Nikki – Cantalopes … maybe. Maybe not.**

**TheDreamChild – Yes, one more Merry story. And then…who knows? **

**RespectTheSporks – If it wasn't gross, would Merry have done it?**

**Kay – Yes, ultimate awesomeness. Savvy?**

**Ames – Yes, very disgusting. I knew you'd see it my way.**

**Disclaimer: I own whatever New Line gives me. I'm so poor I can barely afford marching band.**

* * *

"Merry, I cannot believe you did that," Legolas choked in strangled tones as Èomer stalked past them, covered in blood and guts.

"Yup." Merry grinned. "That was me. What say you to going out on a little jaunt?"

Legolas smiled and changed forms. The grey wolf wagged its tail excitedly, and Merry laughed.

_You silly wittle boy! _

_ Merry, just because I'm in wolf-shape does NOT mean you can … MERRY! _

The girl enveloped the wolf in a huge hug.

_Merry. Let. Go. Now. _

_ Fine. So…. where do you want to go? _

_ No…wait. I want to show you what I've seen of Minas Tirith. _

_ O.o Sounds fun. _

_ Hold on, girl. I'm going to run! _

Merry intertwined her fingers in Legolas's thick, rough fur. He came up to her waist. A smile on his face, the wolf sprang ahead. Running along behind him, the teenager squealed with joy.

_Fun! _Merry's mind exclaimed. _Fun fun fun! _

_ Aye, _replied the wolf.

Together, the two danced a merry dance up along the streets of the First Circle. Because her hair was up and she wore boy's clothes, Merry passed as one of the city's young men who'd been allowed to stay during the battle, playing with his dog. A few people raised their eyebrows at the sight of such a carefree black-haired youth in such a time, but supposing that the boy was overcome with joy, they merely passed by.

_I feel like I could fly, Legs. _

_ Don't call me that! Oh, and so do I. _

_ Like there are no boundaries between earth and sky, like all you want to attain is possible. _

_ Aye. _

Merry snickered as they climbed up cold steps to the top of the wall.

_What? _

_ You're starting to talk like me. I've been a bad influence on you, dear. _

The wolf snorted.

_ I will not argue with that, Gelireth. _

_ It's sad. You've been such a good influence on me, and, well, I've been terrible! _

_ No, no, Merry. Please don't. We ride tomorrow, and I would rather enjoy the evening, not listen to self-pity. _

_ But I'm such a mess! _Merry wailed.

_Stop that now, _the wolf snapped, biting her on the leg, not at all gently.

"Ow!" the girl howled out loud, hopping back and forth on one leg, holding the other. "Ow! That hurt!"

_I didn't even break the skin,_ thought the wolf indignantly. _Why are you making a scene? _

_ Because that hurt, mate! It hurt! _

_ Merry, Uruva, Gelireth, whichever name you're currently answering to, please be quiet! _

_ Why? _the girl hissed.

_Because we're getting some **very** odd looks. _

_ So? Legolas, honestly! We've been friends for a long while. I thought you'd be used to receiving strange looks while being in my company by now. _

_ Well, this is Minas Tirith! THE CAPITAL CITY OF GONDOR! I happen to be a prince! Don't you care about my reputation? _

_ No, _Merry laughed cheerily. _And I thought you would have known that. _

_ Merry, Merry, Merry, _moaned the wolf as they walked down the steps and set off at a jog through the empty streets. It was cool twilight now, and most of the people remaining in the city were inside. The wolf wanted to return to the camp as quickly as possible and have a little talk with the sons of Elrond.

_What? _Merry thought with a twinge of amusement. _What is it? _

_ Let us go. We need to discuss battle plans with Elladan and Elrohir. _

_ Okay. _

Sighing, the teenager and her lupine companion ran, through the streets, past the torn down gates, and off to the camp.

"Where have you two been?" asked Elrohir as Merry and Legolas came up to their campfire, laughing and panting slightly.

"Out for a run," Merry wheezed, bending over, hands on knees, to take several deep, gasping breaths.

"A four-legged run," amended Legolas, who was shaking slightly. "It felt so good – too good – to be back in that form again. It's frightening." He shook his head slightly. "I do not want that shape to become intoxicating and addictive. And I know not how to keep it from being so."

"Well, that isn't good," commented Elladan. "Here." He held out two plates of food. "Eat."

While Legolas took his and sat down gracefully, Merry sniffed her cautiously.

"What is it?"

"Good food," answered Elladan. "And considering that Elrohir cooked it, that's saying something."

Smiling, Merry sat and pulled her eating utensils from her belt pouch. Tentatively, she shoveled a mouthful onto her fork and then moved it into her mouth.

"Yummy. What is it, some type of shepherd's pie or something?"

"Something like that," murmured Elrohir, still glowering at his brother for the cooking jibe.

"Elrohir," Legolas attempted to bring the conversation back on track, "what did the war council decide?"

_War council? I didn't know there was a war council, _Merry thought.

_Well, obviously, there was. _

_ Oh. I just thought lots of people got together and talked during this time of war. _

_ That's a war council! _

_ Oh. I see now. _

_ We are such a mess. _

_ Aye. But we're a good mess, right? _

_ Mmmhmmm. You know, dear self, it all depends on the moment. Sometimes we're a good mess; sometimes we're a bad mess. _

_ But we're always a mess! _

"Merry. Merry. Merry!"

"Huh, what?"

"Try to pay attention, Gelireth," Legolas sighed. "Elrohir asked you a question."

"Oooh. What is it, 'Ro?" Merry asked, handing him her clean plate.

Elrohir exchanged a frustrated look with his brother before saying, "Can I not impress upon you the necessity of your staying behind?"

"No," Merry told him, yawning slightly. "No, of course not. I'm going. You can't stop me. Incidentally, how many comments have you kids had about your hair?"

"At the moment, the count is up to four hundred and ninety-five."

Merry smiled, her eyes gleaming in the dusk.

"Merry… oh, my … Do you know your eyes glow red?" asked Elladan.

"My eyes are not red," the flautist sighed.

"And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to … uh oh."

Gimli, Aragorn, and Èomer were approaching. They hadn't seen her yet. Good.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. On the good side, I got 12 reviews this chapter, more than any other so far! YAY! The guys are bored, so we're going to make something to eat...something with... (you guessed it) CHEESE! **

**Review, or I will cry...and the cheese will not make me hyper.**

**AiH**


	33. Repercussions Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a single thing**

* * *

"Hide me, ellyn!" she whispered in a strangled tone and dived to the ground behind Elladan. Sighing, Elrohir and Legolas moved over and hid her from view, sitting on either side of the elder son of Elrond. Barely breathing, Merry peered between Legolas and Elladan, hoping to see the men and dwarf turn the other way. As luck would have it, they didn't.

"Mae govannen," she heard Elrohir call calmly.

_Darn him! _she thought angrily.

"Good evening, my friends," said Aragorn.

Merry heard the tramp of feet and curled up into a little ball, praying he wouldn't see her.

"I have come to speak with the young woman behind you," the Ranger continued. "Meredith Lee, come out."

_How does he know my name? _Merry wondered as she stood up and come out.

"Did you or did you not shove Èomer into the carcass of a mumak?" Aragorn asked.

Merry swallowed, thinking extremely fast.

"Yes," she said at last, "I did. But only because he," she pointed at the offending King of Rohan, "was being overrun by the spirit of the Witch King. Shoving someone inside a dead body is the only way to remove them of such a spirit – did you not know?"

Behind her, all three elves groaned softly.

After sending the teenager some very strange looks, Aragorn and Èomer looked at each other. Gimli merely laughed.

"You are incorrigible, girl," he muttered before going to sit down by Legolas. "Got any food, elf?" he asked quietly of his friend.

Elrohir took another plate and passed it to Elladan, who passed it to Legolas, who handed it to Gimli. The dwarf set to quickly; he was very hungry. The elves returned to watching the spectacle before them.

"Èomer demands you be punished," Aragorn said at last, quietly and cautiously.

"Whatever sails your ship," Merry replied, purposefully paying more attention to the campfire than to him.

"He wants you to be strung up and whipped," Aragorn went on.

"So? Sounds like some king of Rohan has his panties in a wad. Poor dear. All that lace must be itchy. Poor thing."

Èomer glared at her, his face a mask of pure, unadulterated fury and hatred. Merry smiled up innocently at him.

"I have decided," Aragorn said with careful deliberation, glancing from the girl to the king and back to the girl. "I have decided that you shall be punished."

"Brilliant, Estel," commented Elrohir dryly. "I really think she ought to get off clean," he said in a voice an octave above his own. "After all, all she did was stuff a king in a carcass."

Aragorn glared at his foster brother.

Merry could not keep from muttering, "He deserved it."

Aragorn sighed wearily. "That isn't the point. The point is, young lady, you shoved him inside a dead mumak."

"Aye," Merry looked him straight in the eye, "that I did. Now, how are you going to punish me?"

The Ranger sighed again. "I am now regretting my decision to let you come."

"We regretted it the moment we woke up with dyed hair," Elladan exclaimed. "Did that stop her? No."

"Hmmm." Aragorn thought.

"Aren't you going to punish her?" Èomer was irate.

"Yes," the Ranger replied shortly. "Èomer, I will, but I can't think of anything."

"Here," Legolas cut in, fed up with all the debating. "It's quite easy. Let me show you."

He grabbed Merry, pulled her over his knee, and slapped her extremely hard of the rump several times.

"There. You see," the elf said, letting the whimpering girl fall to the ground, "not that hard."

Merry made herself acquainted with the fetal position, curling up into a ball.

"I didn't hit you that hard," Legolas grumbled at the girl. He turned and looked at the others. "What?"

"Police brutality," the curled-up teenager howled. "Police brutality!"

The men, elves, and dwarf shot her an odd look before turning back to Legolas. Silence reigned for a moment, and then the twins started chuckling. Gimli and Èomer followed suit, and at last even Aragorn was laughing.

"Didn't think ….you had ….that….in you," Gimli wheezed.

"Funniest thing I ever saw," choked Èomer, who was rolling on the ground, convulsing with merriment.

"She deserved it," muttered Elladan, managing to control his laugher.

Elrohir sat up calmly from his previous position of giggling and shaking.

"Did you hurt her, Legolas?" he asked concernedly, getting up and moving over to Merry.

"I don't think so," Legolas replied, a worried look in his eye. "Well, besides…"

"I know, but did you **really** hurt her?"

"Ah, no, I don't think so."

Elrohir leaned over Merry and touched her gently on the shoulder.

"Go away, Precious," hissed the girl, uncurling enough to glare up at him. "Go away. It laughs at us. It hurts us. Go away!"

Using an odd, scrambling movement, Merry crawled away from him and huddled in the corner of the circle of light spread by the fire. She hissed and sputtered to herself, glaring at all of them.

"Goodbye," said Aragorn, pulling Èomer up from the ground. "We'll leave you to deal with her."

As they left, Gimli, too, said goodnight and wandered off to his tent.

"So…what are we going to do with her?" Elladan voiced his question.

"No clue," replied Elrohir.

"Well," Legolas began with an evil gleam in his eyes, "we could always knock her out."

"No." Elrohir stopped the other two elves with a look. "That wouldn't be nice."

"You aren't nice peoples. No, Precious, they're not. Gollum, Gollum."

Legolas sighed heavily. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there's the second part of the repercussions. The guys and I are going to try and find some chocolate...the cheese kinda fell through. I have no queso. -sigh-**

**AiH**

**P.S. Reviews wanted**


	34. The Last Battle

**Waterstar 2.5 – No planned release date, usually, unless I have lots of free time. The chocolate was very reassuring.**

**Tathren Lalaith – Well, Merry had to come up with something. I'm not quite sure how that popped into her head, but it did, some way or another….freaky. **

**Elflette – Unless they are working for poor little AiH, in which case no death to wraiths, savvy? **

**Ogreatrandom – I am flattered and humbled by your praise. Must you people always do that? **

**Ames (Who is too lazy to sign in) – I would have just gotten mad. Very mad, precioussssssss. **

**Princess Abbie of Stars – Very rarely does the authoress think a review is long and pointless, unless it criticizes in a very ambiguous way, which yours did not, and you included cats. Yay! Me love fuzzy weasels! Ignore the insanity, please. **

**Time and Fate – You know it. **

**Stargirl29 – Nopers. Never. **

**Socks Are Yummy (who is apparently as lazy as Ames) – That was two. After this one, only two more chapters left. You may beginning crying now. **

**TheDreamChild – Oh, do. I want to see how hard it is to impale someone on a wooden cutlass. **

**Kay – Me wanna hear the REAL review! Tell me now! NOW! **

**RespectTheSporks – What's toblerone, precious, what's toblerone, eh? ME WANTS TO KNOW! And me knows it isn't taters. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I own nothing I own nothing YAY YAY YAY! Forgive the insanity. **

**

* * *

**

Watching the rest of the enormous army, Merry quivered slightly and began to sing, "We're off on the road to Morocco. This taxi is tough on the spine. Here men eat fire, sleep on nails, and saw their wives in half. You really think there would be better ways to get a laugh. We certainly do get a round…"

"Merry, be quiet!" Gandalf ordered from the head of the file.

It had been two days since the spanking incident, which had been gotten over with little more than muttering and biting. Merry and the elves were once again best friends, and all was well…or would be, if they weren't riding to war.

* * *

The girl clamped her lips together as the small company rode even closwer to the Morannon. Her heart beat faster than it ever had before, and her eyes widened in horror and terror when the Mouth of Sauron came forth. Azul trembled beneath her mistress, her eyes rolling. The mare attempted to take a step backwards, but was prevented by a soft whicker from Fuego Blanco.

The Mouth of Sauron spoke, and Merry looked down, away from his terrible steed and disgusting visage. Although she knew full well that Frodo and Sam were not in Sauron's grasp, for a terrible moment, she felt he was and could not bear to think of the torture he'd had and would continue to have to endure at Sauron's orders. Along with all the others, her face became gray with fear. The Dark Lord's terms were inconceivable, his behavior unforgivable. Merry wished now, as they rode back to join the rest of the army, that she had stayed in Minas Tirith or, at the very least, left her horse. The blue roan mare did not deserve to die like this.

The flautist wished then, with all her heart, that she had never come to Middle-earth. It was all right to watch it on a TV screen, where none of it could hurt. But here, watching it, viewing the orcs and Easterlings come and fight, watching them attack. In a split second, Merry made up her mind as to what she must do. Holding her bow and drawing her sword, the girl patted Azul on the neck and swallowed.

_We shall war with them, girl, _she thought as everything began to spin wildly. When they stopped spinning, she saw two places, two realities. In one, she could see the battle clearly, her sword zipping merrily along, cutting skin and sinew even as her body received scratches and cuts. In the other, the girl beheld Him. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever imagined, an elf-like being with dark hair and grey eyes – much like the twins. His face was perfect, his clothes rich. Merry felt some untamed and undesired emotion rise up in her; it was new yet extremely powerful. She knew then that there was nothing she could do to work against him.

To Merry's surprise, she found herself singing, "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find, the Prince of Darkness is there, inside my mind."

Then he sang, taking her arm and pulling her towards him and along in the direction he walked. " Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind…"

Merry stopped and turned round as he said this. She saw a figure standing back away with a horse. It was a boy, his hair pulled back and his hands holding the horse's lead rope. With a painful twinge, the girl realized that it was Jack Shetland and her own sweet gelding.

"The King of Mordor is there, inside your mind," he ended.

Merry took up the music, "Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear,"

"It's me they hear," he cut in.

"My/your spirit and your/my voice in one combined," sang both. "The Lord of Mordor is there, inside your/my mind."

Then the male sang alone, "In all your fantasies, you always knew, that death and misery,"

"Were both in you," she took over.

"And in this world of Men, where light is blind, the Dark Lord of Mordor is here, inside your/my mind," both finished.

Merry turned back to see if her faithful Jack was still behind her.

"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music. I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music," sang the elf.

But he had pressed his luck too far.

The girl's violet eyes snapped, and her mouth moved, forming words.

"No," she whispered, looking at the being before her. "You are not my Angel of Music. I have none. That's Christine Daaè, not me. You are Sauron. And I denounce you for now and forever. Depart from me, ye cursed! MOO!"

Her vision once again changed until Merry saw but one thing: the battle.

She sighed in relief. Having two-way vision got extremely nauseating.

"The eagles!" a small voice cried near her. "The eagles! The eagles are coming!"

Calm flooded Merry. She knew what to do now.

_Find Pippin, _a relaxed voice in her head told her as Azul reared, bringing her hooves down on an unfortunate Easterling's skull with a sickening crunch. _Find Pippin! _

The girl stood in the stirrups, automatically fighting those of the enemy who came near. There! She glimpsed a fallen troll and a small, hairy foot sticking out from beneath it.

_There you are, girl, _the voice said smugly. _Go and do. _

Guiding her mare with her knees, Merry rode ever closer to the dead troll, letting Azul do the finer work of dancing around dead bodies. Her sword now sheathed, the thirteen-year-old fired arrows into the oncoming trolls, not caring whether they lived or died, so long as they got out of her way.

"Merry!" cried twin elven voices behind her, sounding as if they came from far away.

"Go back!" called the teenager, tears and snot flowing down her face. Reaching the dead troll, she hastily wiped her face and leapt off Azul, one hand clinging to the reins.

"Oof!" Exerting all her strength, she pulled the hobbit out from under the carrion and lifted him onto the mare's saddle. Then up she sprang, sliding her bow into her quiver and drawing her sword again; it she could wield one-handed. With the other hand, she held rein and limp hobbit. Back through the trolls mare and girl flew, both pairs of eyes alight with a sense of prowess and reckless joy.

Suddenly Merry heard Gandalf call aloud in a clear voice, "Stand, Men of the West! Stand and wait! This is the hour of doom!"

The earth shook, the Towers of the Teeth fell down, and the Black Gate was cast in ruin.

"The realm of Sauron is ended!" said the wizard, tears of joy slipping down his cheeks. "The Ringbearer has fulfilled his quest!"

Along with many others, Merry gazed south to the Land of Mordor, and it seemed a huge shape of shadow rose up. Enormous it reared over all the world and stretched towards them, yet a great wind took it and blew it away. A hush fell.

Quietly, Merry looked down and whispered a soft prayer to God before sheathing her sword.

"Illuvatar, I thank thee," she murmured and then looked up. The orcs and trolls were fleeing, but there remained men to be fought. Eyes bright, the girl slowly lowered Pippin to the ground. As her mare began to trot towards the remnants of the battle, Merry drew her flute and began to trill happily. She had survived.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Want me to update more/less quickly? Give me your opinion/ears...whatever! I like feedback. Remember, only two chapters left...then sequel!**

AiH


	35. Staying Put

**Socks are Yummy – Did they keep giving you your meds, or have they forgotten again?**

**Livvers…who did sign in this time – Awww. Me love the love-fest.**

**Elflette – Merry? Mature? – chokecoughlaugh – hardly. **

**Ogreatrandom – – mumblemumblesnort – I bet you can't.**

**Waterstar2.5 – Sorry it's taken me so long. School and band and all that take up a LOT of time.**

**Tathren Lalaith – I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**Kay – I would. And the mountain exploding is from the movie…I took this all from the book.**

**Time and Fate – It was, wasn't it? Oh, well, I wanted to write it.**

**Stargirl29 – Again, sorry it's taken me so long. I beg thy forgiveness.**

**TheDreamChild – But you do want the sequel, don't you?**

**Ames – I don't really care. It's just fun to upbraid you for being lazy.**

**Ponysteph15 – Yay! New readerness! Me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the ideas. Everything tangible belongs to Tolkien. Except Merry. She's mine.**

_

* * *

My mind is my own again…at last! Merry thought triumphantly, wandering through its depths and purging it of all unwanted materials necessary for her daily existence. __I am free once more. Happy day!_Merry thought triumphantly, wandering through its depths and purging it of all unwanted materials necessary for her daily existence. 

Even as she thought this, a song came to mind. "Monday, Tuesday, happy days. Wednesday, Thursday, happy days. Friday, happy day. These days are ours, happy days," she sang under her breath and adjusted her tunic. Turning, the girl asked, "Elrondiyn, why exactly to I have to dress up again?"

"It is a feast to honor Frodo and Samwise," Elrohir replied stiffly. "You are going to need to behave and look nice."

"You can manage that, can't you, Gelireth?"

"Yes, Elladan," Merry sighed. "Contrary to common belief, I do have some manners."

"We're so glad to hear it," drawled Elrohir.

Merry frowned. "I wish Halbarad and Bregolas were here," she whispered to herself. Halbarad had died in the Battle of Pelennor Fields, and Bregolas had been killed by a troll during the great battle before the Morannon. A small tear slid down her cheek, but Merry brushed it away and willed the others pooling in her eyes not to follow. Both Rangers had been very kind to the girl, and she felt their loss keenly.

"So," Merry went on, hiding her sorrow behind her usual cheerfulness, "what am I doing during this feast thingy?"

"Being quiet," answered Elrohir.

"Not doing anything evil," said Elladan at the same time.

Merry sighed theatrically. "Ah, dear lords, it is a hard thing you require of me – very hard." She pulled her hair back and twisted it up into a bun. Half of it fell down, and the girl's eyes flamed. "Stupid hair," she muttered, clenching large handfuls of it. "I swear, when I get home, I'm going to cut it."

"How short?" Elrohir asked, interested in spite of himself.

"Oh, to my shoulders," the teenager replied absently. "That way I can both mess with it and tease Jack about his hair being longer than mine at the same time. Oooh!" She clapped her hands together and spun around in a circle, squealing gleefully. "That will be so much fun!"

The twins exchanged wide-eyed looks and backed away from Merry slowly. When she was acting **this** weird, there was no telling what she would or would not do.

The flautist quickly regained her composure and fixed her hair.

"There," she murmured, sticking a pin in it to hold it in place. "I'm ready now."

"And we're late," groaned Elladan. "Now come on!"

They escorted her outside and along to where the people were gathered.

"We must go be beside Aragorn," Elrohir whispered, his hand firm on the thirteen-year-old's shoulder. Please find an inconspicuous spot and stay there, quiet, until we return. Can you do that?"

"Aye."

"Will you do that?" asked Elladan earnestly.

"I will try, milord," Merry answered, a twinge of annoyance in her voice. "Now, scat."

The Sons of Elrond left her then, and the flautist moved about between the trees, searching for a spot. She found a nook between two trunks and slid in silently. There she stood, hidden from all eyes, throughout the festivities, daring herself to remain silent. It worked. Firm in her resolution, the girl made not a sound and didn't move. In her head, the Chronicles of Narnia blared on a movie screen. It kept Merry entertained and enabled her to be both silent and still. She found it especially hard when the great battle began, however. Every time she watched that part, Merry's heart beat extremely fast, and she longed to be among them, fighting against the White Witch. It was with trembling thoughts she restrained herself and kept from dashing out amidst the revelers and yelling, "For Narnia and for Aslan!" The girl knew she would have to go away later and yell it to the sky, but for now, she would have to forego that pleasure.

A few hours after they'd left her, the twins decided it was time to find Merry. Each person they spoke to denied having seen her, and a half hour's searching produced no concrete results.

"Where is that girl?" Elrohir wondered angrily.

"Where in all of Arda can she be?" Elladan worried. "What if something took her?"

"Then it'll realize its mistake and bring her back straight away," Elrohir replied, only half in jest. "But I don't think anyone – not even Sauron – could handle her. Where is she, though?"

"I do not know," his older brother murmured, "and that troubles me. You know how loud she is."

"I do," Elrohir whispered. "I do. Wait." An idea came to him. "'Dan, go find Legolas. I'm sure he can help."

"Right." Elladan turned on his heel and sped off to find their friend.

Elrohir sighed, leaning against a tree and massaging his temples. "Merry, Merry, Merry," the elf muttered as he stretched. "Why can you never stay put?"

Soon, Elladan came running back, the great grey wolf in turn.

"Find Merry," Elrohir ordered the wolf, straightening up and walking over to them.

Sniffing, the wolf paused and turned his head this way and that. With a small howl, he whirled and plunged into the trees, weaving through their trunks with ease.

_Shall I take them to you, Gelireth?_

_Oh, dear Legolas, my faithful friend. Aren't you tired?_

_Do not patronize me, Merry. I am older and wiser than you. And, tired? I could run for ages. Do you not also wish to run and walk beneath the trees?_

_I do, but …_

_But?_

_I want to sing and dance._

_Ah. I am close now. What is your will? _

_How worried are the twins?_

_Rather worried. Elrohir was massaging his temples._

_That bad, eh? I gave him a migraine?_

_Possibly. I have almost reached you. Merry, what would you have me do?_

_I'm here._

Merry stepped out from between her two trees and bowed grandly.

"You wanted to speak with me, Elrondiyn? Thranduilion?" she asked calmly.

"Where have you been? We have looked all over for you!"

"Peace, Elrohir. I am sorry. Remember, however, that you did tell me to stay put."

After a few more "Merry!"'s, Legolas changed into his elven form, and the four of them set off on a lovely little jaunt through the trees of Ithilien. The friends ran and walked, climbed and danced. Happily, Merry screamed and shouted lines from movies. The elves merely raised their eyebrows and ignored her. They had gotten used to **some** of her idiosyncrasies.

"When the moon hits the sky…"

_Wham!_

Merry lay on her back, staring up at the dark star-strewn sky. Suddenly, the world started spinning around her, and she blacked out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next to last chappy. Will be finishing this off as soon as I can. Leave feedback, if you will.**

**AiH**


	36. Going Home

**Ponysteph15 – Yes, there will be a sequel. You may now begin squeeing for joy.**

**Ogreatrandom – Glad you like it so much…I fear the sequel will be going on a different tack, though.**

**Elflette – Have fun with the poking…it's especially fun to do to Legolas…he's so ticklish!**

**Waterstar2.5 – Exactly, but they never specified where.**

**Time and Fate – Sorry you had to wait so long.**

**Socks are Yummy – I hate to say this, but maybe for once you should actually take your meds.**

**TheDreamChild – Why would I want the Mouth of Sauron to take over? He has A) a foul mouth, B) no table manners, and C) his reactions to being threatened with eunuchness are not funny.**

**Ames – I can use a cliffie when I wants to use a cliffie.**

**Tathren Lalaith – No, it wasn't the trees. And, yes, there will be a sequel.**

**RespectTheSporks – Tried the toblerone. Loved it. If only it wasn't so expensive…thanks for educating me about it.**

**Hopexforxsnow – Thank you for the compliments. I'll try to write up to your expectations.**

**Protector of Canon2 – She has to go home. You know it, and I know it, so why vex ourselves about it?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Merry. – sniff – I am so poor!**

* * *

"Why does she have to do that?" Elladan asked sadly.

"Do what? Sing or faint?" Legolas queried.

"Both, I think," replied Elrohir dryly.

"Faint, actually, 'Rohir," cut in his older brother. "I hate to say it, but I'm getting used to her singing. But now, with the fainting, someone has to carry her."

"We could…" Legolas began, but Elrohir quickly interrupted.

"No. We are **not** leaving her out here."

"Then you carry her," Legolas and Elladan said at the same time.

"Fine," Elrohir sighed. "Really, sometimes you two are just soooooooooo juvenile." He bent over and picked up the unconscious girl. "She is heavy. Legolas, Elladan, which one of you has been feeding her?"

"Not me."

"Not me."

"Mmhmm. She weighs as much as an oliphaunt. Seriously, though, who fed her?"

"I told you: it wasn't me!" exclaimed Elladan indignantly.

"Elrohir, come on. All three of us know better than to feed Merry unless she is very, **very** hungry. Especially sugar. We've all experienced the terror that comes when she gets…"

"Hyperactive," put in Elladan.

"Yes, that's it. Hyperactive."

All three elves shuddered. When Merry was hyper – really hyper, mind, not merely borderline – things became troublesome. She might start bouncing off the walls or yelling or behaving **very** unseemly. Thankfully, these bouts of hyperactivity were rare and only accompanied huge intakes of sugar. Merry barely ever got hyper in Middle-earth, but when she did, it was terrible to behold. After letting her over-indulge at a feast once, the twins had realized that her sugar intake had to be closely watched.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" asked Legolas as they strolled through the woods.

"We could…"Elladan began, but his younger brother shushed him with a look.

"No. NO. Now stop wanting to do it."

"Can I at least pinch her?"

"No, 'Dan," Legolas sighed. "You should have taken the chance the other day and swatted her instead of letting me do it."

"Right. How 'bout we drop her off in the tent?"

The others agreed, and they did so.

"And now," Legolas grinned as they exited the tent, "it's time for archery practice."

* * *

Soon after Aragorn's official coronation, Merry began to sense it was time for her to return home.

The night before Elrohir and Elladan left to join their father and sister, Merry came to their room late at night.

"This is, er, unexpected," commented Elrohir as she slid in through their door.

"Very," agreed his older brother.

"Guys, I just wanted to tell you I probably won't be here when you return," Merry whispered.

"WHAT?" they exploded.

"I think it's time for me to go home," she told them, sitting down in a big armchair. "I've been here making you miserable for long enough."

"Does Legolas know?" asked Elrohir softly.

"Ah, no. I think I'll just leave him a note."

"Very well," Elladan sighed. "We've know you for long enough to know we can't stop you."

Merry got up and hugged both of them extremely hard.

"I'll miss you," she murmured.

"We'll miss you, too," they replied.

"Don't," the teenager told them with a soft laugh. "I'll probably be back before you know it, and long before you start missing me."

"Namarië," the twins whispered.

"Aye. Navaer an si."

Merry slipped out their door, leaving the two of them to exchange looks.

"She **is** flighty," commented Elladan.

"Yes, but she has a good heart," mused Elrohir.

"True, but… For once in her life, could she do what's expected of her?"

"No. Then she wouldn't be our Merry, and you know it."

Elladan sighed. He knew it.

The next day, Merry did her best to pretend all was normal, hanging out with the hobbits, wandering around the city with Legolas, and grooming Azul. She seemed slightly tired, however.

"Merry, are you all right?" Legolas asked her at one point.

"I'm fine." The flautist forced a fake smile.

"You're sure?" There was a touch of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Merry smiled, a sincere one this time. "I just feel sleepy. I'm going to go get some rest."

With that, she left the elf for her rooms. Under pretense of sleeping, the thirteen-year-old packed up her things and wrote a note to Legolas. After going over it several times, her note read thus:

_Legs, _

_I am sorry for having to dash off like this, but I'm sure you understand, right? Good. It's time for me to go home, and, I must confess, I'm starting to miss my family. Don't worry, Thranduilion. I'll be back soon. Wild mumakil couldn't keep me from Middle-earth. Besides, you and the twins haven't taken me through Moria yet. You do owe me one there._

_'Bye,_

_Merry_

_P.S. Keep Azul for me, will you? Thanks._

Pleased with her note, Merry dashed out into the passage and slipped it under Legolas's door. She then tiptoed back to her room and grabbed her pack. Holding it carefully, the girl willed herself awake.

* * *

The phone rang loudly over and over. A hand reached out and picked it up.

"Hullo?" asked a groggy voice.

"Good morning, starshine, the earth says hello!" exclaimed the voice on the other end.

"Jack!" Merry groaned. She sat up in bed and ran a hand through her bed-head. "Do you have to be so peppy at," she grabbed her watch from the nightstand "Eight in the morning?"

"Dollface, check your clock again. It's noon."

The girl checked her watch once more. "OK, Jack, it's noon. I just had one of my dreams."

"Oooh." That piqued his interest. "Give me ten minutes, and I'll be over there with my sax."

"Ten minutes!" Merry squawked. "Ten minutes!"

"I'll bring breakfast burritos," Jack coaxed.

"I'll be waiting."

Merry hung up the phone and ran to the shower, the last of her drowsiness fading away. Music practice, a talk with her best friend, and breakfast burritos? What more could a teenage fan-girl/flautist ask for?

_Fin._

**

* * *

A/N: As usual, I will give you a little sneak peak of the next sequel. Read on to find out.**

_"Don't hurt me," the seventeen-year-old whispered, withdrawing even further into her dark corner._

_"It's all your fault, really," the elf snapped, whopping her with the pole out of sheer irritation. "If you weren't such an abomination, you wouldn't be here."_

_"I am not an abomination," Merry murmured to herself. She has hit again for it. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not."_

_He gave her another hard blow and left, laughing as he went. Although she struggled to keep up her morale and eat, a new question had entered her mind. Were the elves right? Was she really an abomination?_


End file.
